


Bleach: Two Worlds

by RealDone_Universe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDone_Universe/pseuds/RealDone_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Hollow attacks skyrocket and focus in on Karakura Town. A team of Captains goes to Hueco Mundo to investigate while Ichigo gains his Shinigami powers and fights to protect his friends. All hell breaks loose as the Sereitei falls to its knees with the Shiba Clan and Aizen being the epicentre of the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ICHIGO Kurosaki was a 20-year-old first year student at the Karakura College doing a course in Journalism. Despite his calm demeanour, he was scared as hell. He barely got up early enough and usually was late for lectures.

He got out of bed in the morning and quickly searched through his mess of a wardrobe. He got dressed and headed out, but the minute he slammed the door, he quickly got back in his room and grabbed his books.

He ran into class and it was a ghost town. Only the redheaded beauty, Orihime Inoue and the tall, built, sober Latino, Yasotora 'Chad' Sado were in the room.

"Hey, guys, where's everybody?" Ichigo said as he put his book on a desk.

"No one's interested in getting here early; you know the professor's usually late, right?" Orihime said.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot," Ichigo said and he took a seat.

"What are you doing here early, Ichigo?" Chad asked in his usual blasé tone of voice.

"I don't want to get on the professor's bad side" Ichigo responded.

"Why do you care? I didn't think you really cared about class in the first place, what with the tardiness and skipping class," Orihime said.

"I don't, I just don't want to cause any more trouble." Ichigo said.

"You have a point I guess" Orihime said.

She yawned and stretched her arms back.

"I'm hungry, I haven't even eaten yet" Orihime said and headed for the door.

"Yeah, neither have I" Ichigo said and followed her.

Chad simply grunted and followed suit.

As they continued down the hallway, a monstrous roar echoed.

"What was that?" Orihime said as she grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"A Kaiju, it must be outside" Chad said as he looked around expectantly.

"Oh, man, really? Why can't we have normal disasters like tornadoes or something?" Ichigo groaned angrily.

"I think a tornado would be far worse than a Kaiju, Ichigo. We wouldn't be able to get away by running." Chad said.

"Yeah, well it's hard enough as it is. Where do you think it is?"

"It sounds like its –"

The monstrous roar came again, this time louder. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

"Near the cafeteria."

"Then it's in the building?!" Orihime said in a panic and ran away.

"Orihime, come back!" Ichigo said as he followed her.

"She's got the right idea, we better get going, Ichigo" Chad said as he started running.

Ichigo and Chad ran after Orihime, passing people who had just entered the hallway and were reacting to the echoing roars.

"Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, wait up!" shouted a shrill male voice from the back of the hallway.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw the slender, raven-haired Tatsuki Arisawa and the slim brown-haired Keigo Asano. Seeing Keigo now made Ichigo regret missing him earlier. He sprinted onward, surpassing Chad and Orihime.

"Ichigo, we should stick together!" Chad called out, but Ichigo was long gone.

Ichigo's chest heated up and his joints ached, but this did not stop him as he made several corners to avoid Keigo following him. He soon realized that he forgot about Orihime.

He stopped and looked around; realizing that he also forgot which path he took and was now unsure where the others were. He had to assume that Orihime was in save hands and continued on, looking for an exit. A taxi or the campus' storm cellar was the only destination on his mind.

A roar echoed again. Ichigo stopped; his heart was in his chest. It occurred to him that he ended up near the cafeteria, the very place he was trying to avoid. The roar sounded like it was right next to him.

Thunderous footsteps echoed around him, drawing closer and closer with wildly increasing speed. Ichigo leaped forward as the wall near him exploded to pieces. A rock smacked against his shoulder resulting in searing pain. A silhouette of a monster emerged from the dust cloud. It was enormous and its head nearly grazed the ceiling as it moved. It stood at nearly 10 feet tall.

He stood frozen in place, gripped with fear. Everything in his body told him to run, but he didn't; his body wouldn't budge and he just stood there. The monster turned to him and he could make its cold eyes through the thick cloud. The monster released a deep, bellowing growl that sent a series of shivers up his spine.

The emergency alarm went off. People ran out of classrooms in the halls and others whimpered within their own.

The monster looked around, distracted by the alarms, giving Ichigo an opportunity to escape. There were two ways to go, a path to a stairwell to the upper floor and another to the fire escape. He took the path to the fire escape assuming that the smaller hallway would make movement hard for the monster.

Ichigo kicked the door open and ran down the stairwell outside the building, skipping a few steps and jumping at times. He grazed his knees and landed badly at times, but all the adrenaline in him numbed the pain. The monster broke through the wall and debris fell down all around him. He looked downward and there was a large distance from where he stood and the ground. No amount of adrenaline would numb the pain of such a fall.

The monster grabbed the stairwell and started pushing it forward, dislodging it from the wall. He grabbed the guardrail and braced himself for impact. The stairwell fell over and Ichigo jumped off it when he was close enough to the ground. He struggled to get to his feet and the monster landed behind him.

He ran on looked at the monster over his shoulder. It had reptilian skin and ran on all fours like a mammal. It was nothing as he had ever seen and strangest of all was its face; it was the skull of a bull.

He ran on and entered an orchard. He looked around for an exit, but there was none. He turned to his left and saw a large sword sticking out of the ground. As odd as it was, he ran to it.

The monster was closing in, its hot breath smothering him and making him sweat. With no means of escape, his only option was self-defence. He leaped forward and grabbed the sword's hilt.

As he soon as he grabbed it, he felt a strange and powerful sensation fill him. He stood there, waiting for the monster to come to him. He studied the monster and took a fighting stance.

He swung the sword with all his might and sliced through the monster's arm. The monster recoiled and howled in pain. He did not realize it, but since he grabbed the blade, he had his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes slowly, expectantly, to see what he had just done. The monster's arm lay before him, disembodied from the animal. The creature roared again and ran toward him.

The monster swung its arm at him and Ichigo blocked it with the sword. The monster snapped its jaws at him and he quickly switched to blocking the bite. This left his torso open and the monster took advantage, smacking him away.

He hurled onto a tree and fell to his knees. The monster ran up to him when suddenly, a girl in a black kimono pounced on its back and stabbed it with a katana. It ran around like an angry bull, lashing around as it was unaware the location of its assailant. The monster ran up to a tree and smacked its back against it along with the girl. The girl slid down the tree painfully and the monster ruthlessly smashed her against the tree with its remaining paw.

Ichigo dashed toward the monster and slashed its leg. It swung at him and he rolled out of the way, slashing its torso. Orihime ran into the Orchard.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she called out.

"Oh my God, Orihime, don't get any–"Ichigo yelled.

The monster stabbed Orihime in the gut with its paw. Ichigo's eyes widened as Orihime fell limp on the ground. Her wound bled profusely and she laid motionlessly on the ground.

Ichigo yelled in rage and ran up to the monster. It swung its paw at him; he leapt out of the way and slashed it in the neck. It fell to the ground and he stabbed its neck, driving the blade deeper and deeper as blood spurted out. The creature whined and howled until its voice quietened into a squeak. He dislodged the blade from the corpse

Ichigo threw the sword away and ran to Orihime's aid. The sword vanished as soon as he let go of it. He knelt beside her, confused, angry and lost. Ichigo tried to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when Orihime's ribs suddenly cracked as he touched her chest.

"Orihime, Orihime!" Ichigo began to panic, looking around frantically.

"I'm sorry, I tried to help, but I couldn't do anything to stop it" said the girl, trying to console him.

A man walked into the orchard. He wore a ¾ green jacket with a green martial arts gi underneath, along with a white hat with green stripes and clogs. A walking cane assisted his gait and shadow hid his eyes.

"Ichigo, stay calm, I can do something to help her," the man said calmly.

Ichigo did not hear him, his mind to focussed on Orihime. The girl walked up to the man who spoke in a hushed tone.

"Look, it won't be long before her hollowfication starts; we can stop it. Use this," the man drew out a strange knife with a round handle from his pockets.

"Stab her in her sternum and pull it out when she starts coughing." The man instructed as he handed the knife to the girl.

"Wait, why should I listen to you, huh?" the girl retorted.

"Do you want her to die?" the man asked.

"Well... " the girl tried to decide when the man suddenly left.

The girl looked around for the man, offended at how he addressed her.

"Okay, I'll try it."

The girl walked up to Orihime and knelt beside her. She stabbed the knife into her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Orihime sprung to life, taking a long deep breath. Her wound closed and she coughed violently. Ichigo was relieved. He helped Orihime sit up and she took rapid gasps, trying to steady her breathing.

"Ichigo," Orihime said, looking deeply into his eyes about to say something she's been holding in for a long time. From her expression, it seemed important.

"Ichigo"

"Yes"

"I, I wanna know ... What that outfit was! What was that sword? Who's the girl?"

She was okay all right. Orihime bombarded Ichigo with a series of questions that if it were anyone else, he would have knocked her back unconscious. The girl walked up to Orihime and waved her hand before her face. Orihime went unconscious, annoying and confusing Ichigo.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo said.

"Hold on, I haven't killed her. She has seen too much so I'm going to wipe her memory" the girl responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll replace the memory of her seeing us with the police killing the Hollow"

"Hollow, wait what's a –"

Ichigo turned to the girl, but she was gone.

A GROUP of eleven men and two women clothed in black kimonos with white jackets of varying style and length had a meeting in a large room. They were the Gotei 13, captains of the thirteen court guard squads of the Sereitei.

Twelve of them stood in two rows before an old man seated on a throne-like chair; the first division captain. His name was Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"In the many years of the Gotei 13, few people have committed extraordinary crimes that have opened the floodgates for abominations that no one has ever conceived; one of them being resurrection. The 12th Division has detected that someone in Karakura town has performed a resurrection. Someone with the capability to perform such a feat is undoubtedly someone who would pose a threat to the Soul Society. We need a scout, someone to study the person responsible and if possible apprehend them. Who shall it be?"

A man with long black hair and wore several hairpins stepped forward. He wore a sleeveless jacket with a blue scarf and had white, fingerless gloves that were arm's length. He was the fifth Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, current head of the Kuchiki clan.

"I nominate my lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to take up the task," Byakuya said without even opening his eyes.

"Very well, have him go to Karakura immediately."

ICHIGO'S room, for possibly the first time this semester, was completely clean. Everything was in place and the floor was spotless. He entered the room and was shocked with what he found.

"H-how in the world?" He said as he looked around.

The girl in the kimono from before entered the room wiping her face with a towel, clad in a blue shirt and shorts.

"What the hell are you doing, don't you knock?" the girl asked.

"What am I doing? This is my room! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo said.

"Well, I'm washing my face. I needed to freshen up before taking a nap. I was so sweaty since that incident in the Orchard."

"Don't make me repeat myself, what are you doing in my room?!"

"Well, I need somewhere to stay. Since I got injured, I'm stuck in this humanoid form and I cannot sense where the Shinigami Station is in this town," the girl sat on the bed.

"Well why come to me? And did you say 'Shinigami'?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Yes. Hmm, I guess you don't know anything yet. Well, since you have the Zanpakutou now, it'd be a shame for you to die ignorantly." The girl leaned against the wall.

Ichigo growled and tried to compose himself.

"You see, I am Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami, and I am, or was, on a mission from the Soul Society to deal with evil spirits – the monster you saw – called Hollows and eliminate them." the girl explained.

"What a load of crap," Ichigo groaned, "Are you telling me that 'evil spirits' exist?"

"Well you saw what happened earlier, so you tell me what you believe" Rukia replied.

"You're also gonna say ghosts exist, right?" Ichigo asked as he sat next to Rukia.

"Yeah, they are called Wholes and they are what Hollows feast on and transform into their own kind. The holes in the middle of the chests of Hollows symbolize Wholes losing their humanity as they transform" Rukia replied.

Ichigo thought and realized; the Hollow he fought earlier also had a hole in its chest. He shook his head.

"Man, this story get's stupider the more I listen. Tell me this, if spirits exist, then why are they solid? Why could I easily touch those 'Hollows' like the one that attacked the campus? Shouldn't spirits be intangible, yet alone invisible?" Ichigo asked.

"There are people who are clairvoyant; humans are not entirely helpless. Some, like you, can see and touch and even communicate spirits." Rukia responded.

"Then why can 'spirits' like 'Hollows' touch physical things, like the people they eat?" Ichigo asked.

"There are things about spirits that you humans would not understand," Rukia responded, trying to avoid the question.

"Well, so you're saying you 'Shinigami' go around killing 'Hollows', protecting us humans from them?"

"Yeah"

"Well what about several others that have attacked and killed many people before?"

"There's a large number of Hollows that attack so we are sometimes unable to kill them all. Besides, we have another duty to perform called Konso. Konso is the process of helping a human soul, a Whole, to pass on to the Soul Society. We do so by touching the bottom of our Zanpakutou hilt on the Whole's forehead." Rukia replied.

"And before you ask," Rukia interrupted Ichigo, "Zanpakutou are the swords Shinigami used to fight Hollows, like the one you used."

"So, where'd the one I used disappear to?" Ichigo asked.

"If a Zanpakutou comes in contact with a clairvoyant human, it becomes their property and they become part human and part Shinigami. Another way to turn humans into Shinigami is for a Shinigami to infuse their spiritual pressure or energy, reiatsu, into that human's body via a sword stab," Rukia explained. "The reason the Zanpakutou disappeared is because you are now part Shinigami. Shinigami discard Zanpakutou into pocket dimensions when they aren't in use. Since you are part human, your kimono; the main attire of Shinigami, your kimono also enters the pocket dimension."

"Now we have pocket dimensions ..., that makes a lot of sense," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia frowned at him and he looked away from her, trying to further piss her off.

"How do ghosts now use science and help each other pass on and stuff? Shinigami are one thing, but Shinigami that do more than kill is total nonsense?" Ichigo asks.

"Like I said, there are things you humans cannot understand. You choose what you want to believe, I've told you all you need to know"

"So, you're saying you have no place to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of staying here," Rukia answered.

"Well, it's a little late to let you out on the streets." Ichigo sighed and looked at his watch, "One night, that's all you get"

"Thanks."

"But you can't sleep on my bed."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Rukia asked, getting off his bed.

Ichigo walked up to his wardrobe and pulled out a mattress. He dragged it and placed it next to the bed. He walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out a thick bundle of blankets wrapped around a pillow.

"Wait, so you're gonna let me sleep on the floor? That's a rude way to treat a girl," Rukia answered, simply to annoy Ichigo.

"Fine, fine, fine, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the mattress."

Ichigo started making the bed and Rukia sat back on his bed.

"Thank you," Rukia answered.

Ichigo muttered to himself and continued making the bed.

IN THE Sereitei, a man clad in a dustcoat and holding a document entered an office. A captain sat at the desk. The man had a black face with white on its sides. He was ghastly, he had yellow teeth, his nails were long and black and his skin – other than his face – was completely white. He is the 8th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Next to him stood a beautiful, slender, raven-haired woman who wore a kimono modified into a short dress. She was his lieutenant, Nemu Nagasaki.

"Sir, we have several Hollows entering Karakura Town again, it's a code red situation," the man spoke impishly.

"Well, well, this situation is getting quite out of hand," Mayuri answered with a tone contrary to worry or concern.

Mayuri got out of his seat and walked up to the man, receiving the document and leaving the room with him and Nemu.

MAYURI AND Nemu entered the office, the same room the captains met earlier, and Yamamoto raised his head to him without opening his eyes.

"What is it, Mayuri?" Yamamoto responded.

'Sir, our scientists have been keeping watch on Karakura town for a few months and we have detected a huge spike in the number of Hollow attacks." Mayuri answered as he walked up to Yamamoto.

"Is this supposed to shock me? Hollows attack Karakura all the time."

"Not at this rate."

Mayuri handed the document he received earlier to Yamamoto and he went through it. Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes, Mayuri was right, the numbers were astounding.

"The numbers have more than tripled in only a month; that is more than anywhere in the world. How is that possible?" Yamamoto asked.

"Normally only Hollows of exceptional power can open the gates of Hueco Mundo and cross over to the physical world, but now any kind of Hollow has been able to cross over. Once only 2 to 3 attacked per week, but now about 9 to 13 Hollows attack per week," Mayuri answered.

"So what could be the cause of this?"

"That's what I came to speak with you about about. We have been unable to learn anything from Hueco Mundo using drones as the Hollows there simply destroyed them. We need scouts on the field who can collect enough data to help us understand what is allowing Hollows to enter Karakura willy-nilly and, unlike the drones, who can defend themselves from Hollows effectively. The scouts need to be of Captain Level because we do not know the extent of the powers Hollows possess."

"I understand"

Yamamoto reached to his left and pressed a button on the armrest of his chair.

"Summon the 10th Division Captain, please"

"Yes, sir," responded a woman on the other end.

A redheaded Captain entered the room accompanied by a timid looking raven-headed man.

"You summoned us, sir?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Ashido, it seems the time has come yet again. You have to return to Hueco Mundo to investigate the rise in the numbers of Hollows entering Karakura," Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir, I will get going right away, it won't take me long" Ashido answered

"Good, Mayuri open the Garganta and send Ashido and Takeshi to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes, sir," Mayuri answered.

THE MAN in a hat and clogs entered a high tech lab and walked up to a large computer.

He typed a few keys on the keyboard and moved icons around the screen. A real-time aerial map of Karakura town came on screen. It moved over to the Karakura College and stopped on Ichigo's room.

The image moved to a different light spectrum, similar to infrared. Ichigo's energy readings along with Rukia's were now visible and Ichigo's changed rapidly in colour.

"Why is his energy so unstable?" the man spoke to himself.

ICHIGO slept soundly on his bed beside Rukia who sat against the wall. A phone rang and Ichigo stirred.

"Huh, oh, it must be Orihime," Ichigo said drowsily.

He reached for his phone and its screen was blank. Rukia pulled out a phone from her pocket and lifted it up to show Ichigo.

"It's mine," Rukia said.

Rukia pressed some keys on her phone and Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, confused by her use of it if she was indeed a Shinigami.

"My Soul Pager has detected a Hollow within a kilometre of here, we have to go," Rukia said as she got up.

"A Soul Pager?" Ichigo asked. "How can souls be detected with technology?"

"There are things you humans –"

"Don't give me that, you just don't know, do you?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Well, there are things low-ranking Shinigami officers aren't told," Rukia said.

"Okay then," Ichigo laid back.

Rukia stared at Ichigo. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid her gaze. She kept on staring, frowning at him. Ichigo turned over, but it did not help. He opened his eyes and frowned angrily and he became agitated. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"God, stop looking at me, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Rukia was unfazed.

"Look, you have to do my job now and that means hunting down Hollows wherever they are and whenever they come up." Rukia said with a pleading expression.

Ichigo groaned angrily.

"It's to save lives," Rukia said.

"Fine," Ichigo said as he got up and groaned, "what do I do?"

"Stretch out your hand and focus your reiatsu into it," Rukia said.

Ichigo stretched his arm out and frowned. His arm pulsated and veins popped from his head. Nothing happened.

"I said focus your reiatsu into your hand, not to pop a vein!" Rukia said, almost laughing at him.

"Okay, look, I don't do Yoga, so I don't know how to 'channel' energy or anything" Ichigo said.

"It's not Yoga. Let me make it easier for you. Be relaxed and simply focus on your hand. Make clenching and unclenching motions and visualize the Zanpakutou in your hands." Rukia instructed Ichigo.

Ichigo stretched his hand and looked at it. He clenched and unclenched his hand. Nothing happened. He did it again and nothing happened. Rukia became impatient and it was evident without her making an expression. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, clenched, and unclenched his hand.

The Zanpakutou appeared from thin air into Ichigo's hand. Black cloth appeared from thin air as well and wrapped around Ichigo's body, forming a black kimono with a white belt. Gloves with metal plated forearm guards wrapped his arms and boots with metal plated shin guards wrapped his feet. A red sash made of spade-shaped beds hung across his torso.

Ichigo looked at the Zanpakutou. It was single-edged, the blade was shaped like a kitchen knife, white on the bladed side with ancient Japanese markings and black on the blunt side and had white cloth wrapped around the bottom of the blade to pass as a hilt.

"Hmm, interesting," Ichigo looked at the mirror, nodding happily.

"Okay, now that you're done staring at yourself, let's get going," Rukia said as she walked up to him.

She climbed onto Ichigo's back and he instinctively held her, despite being startled.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"I need to show you all the ropes and where to go to find the Hollow, so get moving." Rukia said.

Ichigo ran up to a wall and smacked into it.

"What the hell was that!?" Rukia asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I thought that since I'm a ghost, I could phase through the wall. Guess, that doesn't work for Shinigami," Ichigo said as if nothing happened.

"Human's perception of ghosts is a lot different from the actual thing," Rukia answered, "Now get going"

Ichigo opened the window and leaped out.

ICHIGO ran on the rooftops of houses in the Karakura suburbs. The cloth from the Zanpakutou's hilt wrapped around the blade and was sheathed in the red sash. He looked around and some people noticed him.

"I must be the loudest ghost in the world or I'm not a ghost at all. How are they seeing me?" Ichigo asked Rukia who was busy on her pager.

"Maybe there are a lot of clairvoyant people in Karakura town," Rukia said.

"You're telling me everyone is clairvoyant? Everyone can see Hollows and the attacks are so frequent that they are called Kaiju in the news,"

"Well, I don't know everything, okay?!"

Ichigo jumped onto another rooftop and continued running. He noticed that his physical capabilities had increased each time he had the Zanpakutou. He had run over four kilometres in three minutes and had not broken a sweat while normally, he would be drenched in sweat.

"So, where is the Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"It's close by," Rukia answered.

"Didn't you say it was within a kilometre from campus? I've run over two kilometres and I've seen nothing,"

"Well, Hollows don't stay in the same place, they are predators and they keep –"

The roof Ichigo had been running on suddenly exploded into pieces before them. A Hollow stretched its head out and had a man in its mouth. The Hollow chewed the man and jumped onto the road nearby, smashing into a car and starting a panic.

Ichigo jumped onto the ground and Rukia got off his back. He drew his Zanpakutou and the cloth slowly unwrapped itself from the blade and retracted around the hilt.

The Hollow had the form of a lizard with reptilian skin and the skull of an elephant for a face.

Ichigo ran up to the Hollow and it swung its tail at him. He jumped out of the way, an inch from the tail's tip and the Hollow's tail smacked into a woman, hurling her into a shop nearby.

"Ichigo, you should be careful! Your job is to protect humans, think of that as you fight!" Rukia yelled from behind.

"Got it," Ichigo answered as he dodged the Hollow as it attempted hit him with its trunks.

Ichigo swung the Zanpakutou twice at the Hollow, missing each time. He slashed the Hollow's front leg and the Hollow recoiled, spraying a gas at him from its nasal cavities. He jumped out of the way and the ground the gas went over set on fire. The Hollow smacked him with its tail and jumped at him with a bite. He jumped out of the way and sliced on the Hollow's neck. He slashed the Hollow's skull and dodged swipes from its tusks. The Hollow charged at Ichigo who kicked it, sidestepped and slashed its arm. The Hollow swung its tail at him and he caught it. The Hollow tried to escape and he held it down. He cut off the Hollow's tail. The Hollow jumped on a building's wall and ran across it, dodging his attempts to cut it. The Hollow pounced on his back and swallowed his head whole.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she ran up to Ichigo.

The Hollow suddenly began to contort, twist, bend and move in very strange ways. It began to roar and spat Ichigo out. It started choking and spat out blood. Ichigo got to his feet, taken aback at the Hollow's behaviour.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I have never seen this before," Rukia stated.

"So, what the hell is going on, Rukia?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

The Hollow's body started pulsating and bulging. Ichigo picked up Rukia and made a break for it.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know what's going on with the Hollow and I don't wanna know," Ichigo said as he made a hasty escape.

The Hollow fell limp on the ground and its body set on fire. Ichigo stopped running and turned to the Hollow.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo said as he set Rukia down.

Rukia walked up to the Hollow.

"Why did it go on fire?" Rukia said as she bent down to examine the Hollow.

Rukia's pager beeped and she picked it up. She got up and walked to Ichigo.

"We have another Hollow in the vicinity. Let's get going," Rukia said.

"Okay, hop on"

Rukia piggybacked Ichigo and he ran off.

ICHIGO ran down the sidewalks of town, passing several stores.

"Where's the Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"There it is," Rukia said as she pointed to his left.

Ichigo ran in the direction and saw a Hollow shaped like a gorilla, reptilian skinned and had the skull of a dog for a face. The Hollow did not stop and it simply continued running.

"What's with this Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo ran up in front of the Hollow. It ran around him and continued where it was going. Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded.

"What? Is it scared of me or something?" Ichigo asked as he watched the Hollow run off.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger," Rukia said, pocketing her pager. "Well, there's no use standing around, let's get moving."

Ichigo chased after the Hollow that made some distance. After hours of running and chasing the Hollow, which had become illusive, Ichigo began to lose his patience. Despite the Hollow not posing a threat, Rukia kept on pestering Ichigo to chase it. Ichigo nearly gave up and headed for the campus when they caught up with the Hollow again. It was leaving a small shop.

"What the hell, a shop?" Ichigo stated.

"This is ridiculous," Rukia said, getting off his back.

"Wait a minute; I knew that man was familiar. Rukia, do you remember the man who gave you that syringe thingy that resurrected Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the man with a hat and clogs?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah, I remember him; he is the owner of this store. His name is Kisuke Urahara," Ichigo said.

Rukia walked up to the store and Urahara's name was on the sign above the entrance.

"What would a Hollow want from a shop?" asked Rukia as she inspected the shop's sign

"Something's not right here," Ichigo stated.

URAHARA Kisuke walked up to the spot where Ichigo fought the lizard-like Hollow and walked up to the corpse. The police cars amassed, but he was unfazed, continuing toward the corpse.

He pulled out an odd looking flash drive from his pocket and waved it around the corpse. Lights flashed from the flash drive's insert point onto the corpse as Urahara waved it. He pocketed the flash drive and started walking away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those new to the anime, Takeshi, Ashido's lieutenant, is a new character I invented and Nemu's origin story has been changed, along with Ichigo's. Not to drastically, but fans of the anime will notice said changes.

If you like this Fanfic, please favourite, follow and review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Quincy and Hollow

A FULL MOON shone over a forest. The ground was covered in grey sand and small Hollows in the form of lizards scurried around.

A strange, grey and cloudy portal opened in the sky. sAshido and Takeshi leaped out of the portal and landed on the ground. The two looked around, studying their environment. By their expressions, they were calm, but braced for action.

"So this is it, after all these years I am back to this godforsaken place. Hueco Mundo, the realm of the Hollows," Ashido said, his tone filled with dread.

Takeshi looked around, suspicious.

"Hey, didn't people say Hueco Mundo does not support natural life?" Takeshi asked, "If so, why are there trees here?"

"I do not know. Hollows are destructive creatures and they would destroy any trees. Other than the Hollows, the atmosphere is so thick with reiatsu, they plants would be unable to grow. I have no idea how there are trees here. This makes no sense," Ashido said as he continued on.

* * *

ICHIGO ENTERED his room from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and Rukia just finished making the bed when he entered.

"Okay, living with a chick in the same room is weird," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, well this is not a vacation for me either," Rukia said, "there is no privacy in this tiny room"

"Hey, it's not tiny! – Well, it kinda is, but my room at home is bigger," Ichigo said.

"You sure?" Rukia asked, seeing through Ichigo's pathetic attempt at a lie.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not," Ichigo said, defeated.

"Anyway, when do we get to eat around here? I'm getting hungry," Rukia asked.

"Well –" A knock came on the door.

"Ichigo, hey, Ichigo are you there?" Tatsuki called from outside the hallway.

Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Quiet down, it's Tatsuki" Ichigo whispered.

"Who's she?" Rukia asked.

"Quiet down! She's a friend of mine," Ichigo whispered, although at that point, he quietly screamed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, now shut up and hide,"

Ichigo opened the wardrobe and Rukia walked up to it.

"What, I'll never fit in here," Rukia said, not whispering at all.

"Will you whisper, dammit? Just get in!" Ichigo said, no longer whispering either.

Rukia entered the wardrobe. Ichigo walked up to the door of the room and opened it. Tatsuki looked around as if expecting something.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo said as if nothing happened.

"Hi, Ichigo, could you give me my books back?" Tatsuki asked, still looking at the room at the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo asked, wondering what Tatsuki really wanted.

Ichigo looked around the room, wondering where the books were. He then realized that they were in his backpack that was in the wardrobe where Rukia hid. He tried to think of an excuse and he could tell that Tatsuki was getting impatient and would soon end up searching the room herself.

Ichigo pretended to search every corner of his room, avoiding his wardrobe in a way that would deter suspicion.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki, I can't find it," Ichigo said, pulling off a façade so good it looked natural.

"What about the wardrobe?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's not in there,"

"How do you know, you didn't even search in there?"

"I don't need to; I only put clothes in there, not school stuff,"

Tatsuki studied Ichigo's face to see if he was lying, but she couldn't tell. His expression was blank.

"Hmm, okay," Tatsuki said, leaving the room.

Ichigo closed the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Rukia, you can –"Ichigo said when Tatsuki ran back into the room.

"Aha, I knew it, you're hiding something!" Tatsuki said as she ran for the wardrobe.

"No, don't!" Ichigo shouted, but Tatsuki ignored him and opened the wardrobe.

She looked around and the wardrobe, as he said, only had clothes in it. She spotted his backpack in the corner, picked it and got her books from it. She closed the wardrobe and turned to Ichigo who looked afraid.

"'No, don't' what? I just got my books," Tatsuki said.

"Oh, right, sorry,"

"And who's Rukia?"

"My, uh, kite,"

"You don't have a kite"

Ichigo panicked.

"Yeah, but can't somebody have dreams? I've wanted a kite for years," Ichigo said.

"For years? Ichigo you hate kites and you can buy a kite any day if you want. Quit with the lies, Rukia's some girl you had in here, isn't she?" Tatsuki asked, "If you keep having girls over, how are you gonna pass?"

"Don't you count as a girl? We study in here all the time," Ichigo said.

"I –"

"No, you're right; you don't count as a gir–"

"Shut it!" Tatsuki yelled as she smacked his head with her books.

Tatsuki left the room and Ichigo quickly locked the door. He opened the wardrobe and Rukia wasn't there.

"Rukia? Rukia? Crap, where could she have gone?" Ichigo said as he looked around.

Ichigo poked his head into the wardrobe.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled as she suddenly appeared before him.

Ichigo and Rukia's faces were an inch away from each other. He jumped back, yelling.

"Oh, so you don't find me attractive?" Rukia said.

"Will you shut the hell up!? I jumped back cuz you appeared out of nowhere!" Ichigo yelled as he got on his feet. "How'd you do that anyway? Aren't you in a 'dormant' human form?"

"Yeah, but I guess that I still have some powers left over; Shinigami can become invisible," Rukia said.

"I hate the fact that your stupid theories are coming true,"

"They aren't theories, they are truth," Rukia said with a smug look.

Ichigo looked around and picked up the mattress off the floor.

"Well, since you can go invisible, this will make hiding you easier," Ichigo said as he stuffed the mattress in the wardrobe. "You'll sleep in the wardrobe."

"Hey, I'm not your toy or anything –"

"Well you threw yourself into my hands so you're gonna do what I say or you're out," Ichigo said.

"You're bluffing,"

"Look, you can fit in the wardrobe, so you can sleep in it. If your powers completely dissipate, I can still keep you hidden in the wardrobe."

"Okay, fine," Rukia sighed, "but, what will you do about food?"

"I'll just order double amounts and bring some here. If anyone asks, I'll say I'm taking a new diet or something," Ichigo said as he packed the mattress in the wardrobe and spread sheets on it.

"There"

Ichigo stepped back and let Rukia take a look. The mattress was so aligned with the wardrobe that it looked like it was built in. sHE was impressed, but she did not want to admit it. Other than that, being surrounded by all the cologne was getting to her and making her uncomfortable.

"Well, thanks, I guess. I've gotta get some food, I'm starving myself."

Ichigo left the room. Rukia blushed and opened a window.

* * *

ICHIGO, TATSUKI, Orihime, Chad and Keigo were taking a class. Keigo was not listening and he did not bother to hide it.

"Hey, Ichigo, have you seen Ishida anywhere lately?" Keigo asked.

"What, Uryu Ishida? No, now shut up, I'm trying to listen, Keigo," Ichigo said.

"It's odd man, he's been outta class for so long,"

"Well I don't give a crap, so shut the hell up, dipstick!"

"Harsh, man, I was only theorizing that he was kidnapped by aliens!"

Keigo jumped on his desk.

"Aliens from the fifth planet from the moon of Trigar; aliens that feast on your brain for picket signs – picket signs of death" said Keigo, trying to sound deep and philosophical.

Tatsuki cupped her face in her hand, disapproving Keigo's stupidity. She asked herself why she even liked the maroon. She looked at him and then remembered; it's because he's funny.

Tatsuki kicked the Keigo's desk and he fell over.

"Hey, who did that? See, it was the aliens," Keigo said, looking around and anticipating an attack.

"The Trigarian aliens are real!" Orihime called out from the back.

"No, it's Targaryen," Ichigo groaned, "you watch too much Game Of Thrones, Orihime. And didn't you say they were from the fifth planet of the moon of Trigar, not Trigar itself?"

"How do you know so much, hmm? Ichigo?" Keigo said, looking him in the eye.

Ichigo pushed Keigo away.

"Okay, stop with the stupid stuff, you guys," Tatsuki sai.

"No, but it's true. I saw one on my bed and it was round, soft and cushiony," Orihime explained.

Keigo got to his feet, elated that someone else understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, I had the same experience; the alien was under my head trying to suck out my brain," Keigo said.

"Whoa, it's bizarre," Orihime and Keigo said simultaneously.

The professor looked at his watch and then back at the two.

"Those were your pillows, you morons!" Tatsuki yelled.

"That's what they want you to think," Orihime said.

"If it's true, then Trigarian aliens have been attacking me ever since I was one," Ichigo said, trying to play along and see where their stupid theories would go, "Hey, maybe they've been hypnotizing me to wear pants this whole time!"

"Yes, speak brother! They're brainwashing us all!" Keigo shouted.

"Please keep your pants on, Keigo," Tatsuki said.

"Well, I'm taking my skirt off. They've been hypnotizing me too," Orihime said with her hands on her waist.

"Whoohoo – ah!" Keigo cheered when Ichigo kicked him.

"Okay, that's enough!" The professor said, "Get back to your seats, you clowns!"

"Never! You can't hold me down, you Trigarian mind control slave!" Keigo said as he ran toward the window and jumped out.

Keigo held onto the window at the last second and pulled himself back in.

"Wait a minute, that is what the Trigarians would want me to do. As the only man not under their spell, I'll be here to snuff out their –"

"Get out, Mr. Asano!" the professor yelled.

'Quit being so formal!" Keigo shouted as he left the room, crying hysterically.

Keigo came back in class and sat on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo kicked him off.\

"Get out!" the professor yelled.

"Fine, we don't need you, oppressor," Keigo said as he began to leave. "C'mon Ichigo,"

Keigo walked passed Ichigo's desk and he sat there, ignoring him. Keigo grabbed Ichigo by the arm and dragged him out of class. Orihime followed Keigo and turned her head at the professor as if to shun him.

"Good riddance, the less people we have in class, the easier it will be to teach," the professor said.

* * *

KEIGO AND ORIHIME walked down the hallways as they dragged Ichigo.

"Hey, let go of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"No, trust us, it's for your own good," Orihime said.

Ichigo folded his arms and sulked. He wondered how people could still pull him and drag him around no matter how strong he had become. Was it because he liked being treated that way? If it had been a criminal, he'd easily escape. Ichigo wondered if he had some dark twisted masochist in him. Then again, Orihime was also dragging him and he would not mind going wherever she was. He just wished Keigo was not the other one pulling him.

Keigo and Orihime let go of Ichigo and he got to his feet.

"Okay, I think we are far enough," Orihime said whilst looking around.

"Far enough for what? Is it yoghurt?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

Orihime and Keigo stared at him, confused.

"What? I like yoghurt, okay," Ichigo said as he folded his arms.

"Far enough for nobody to hear us talk about –," Orihime said.

"For nobody to hear your crazy schemes to fight the 'Trigarian Invasion'?" Ichigo asked, no longer playing along.

"No, I truly think something weird is going on with Uryu. He has not been to any classes for a week and I have not seen him in his room," Keigo said.

"And what were you doing there?" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you asking?" Keigo asked, "Besides, I didn't manage to get in there, but he was not around,"

"Just because his room was locked? People skip classes in college all the time," Ichigo said.

"What can someone be doing cooped up in their room for a week?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo could think of a million things people can do cooped up in their room for a week, but he did not want to tell Orihime. He did not want to taint her childlike mind. What would he say, though?

"Uhh..., eat healthy vegetables?" Ichigo stated, though it was mixed up enough to be a question.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, studying him. Orihime unconsciously pointed her nose up when she was angry or suspicious in a way that Ichigo thought it was cute. At this moment, he wondered whether he would tell her more made up stuff about what you can do in your room or playfully pinch her nose.

"Well, I do that too, but I don't think Uryu is that kind of person," Orihime said with a grin.

"Why do you care if he is missing?" Ichigo asked.

"This is not like Uryu, he loves school. He's always studying, missing parties, he would never miss class for a day, yet along a week," Orihime said.

"Hmm, you do have a point about Uryu. Where could he have gone? What is he doing?" Ichigo wondered.

"That's why we need your help; you can help us find Uryu," Keigo said.

"Let me do this instead, I'll walk away, go back to class, get a diploma, get a job and not worry about some high minded jerk I don't talk to," Ichigo said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, Ichigo, don't forsake your friends," Orihime said.

Ichigo continued walking away.

"Do something good for someone else,"

Ichigo kept on walking.

"...Okay, fine, we'll get you a froyo,"

Ichigo stopped.

"Unfrozen?" Ichigo said without turning.

"Yes, unfrozen," Orihime chuckled.

"Okay, I'm coming," Ichigo said as he turned back.

* * *

ICHIGO, ORIHIME and Keigo searched around Karakura College all morning and nobody saw Uryu. The three went to Uryu's house, but his dad was not home. It was 4.30pm and the three were exhausted.

"You know what, I'm tired. I'm gonna go back," Orihime said as she walked away.

"Okay, bye, Orihime," Ichigo said.

"Well I'm not gonna give up on our friend. C'mon, Ichigo," Keigo said as he marched on.

Ichigo groaned and reluctantly followed Keigo. The two searched around for another hour. Ichigo and Keigo walked up to a street corner and Ichigo just about had it when they saw something swoop passed them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Keigo screamed, falling on Ichigo.

"I don't know, man," Ichigo said as he threw Keigo off him, "but I'm outta here, bro"

Ichigo left and ignored Keigo's calls. When he was out of Keigo's sight, he ran down the street and summoned his Zanpakutou and his Shinigami attire. Ichigo jumped up to the roof of a building and looked out at the town. A figure was jumping from roof to roof a few yards before him. Ichigo followed suit and chased after the figure whilst sheathing his blade. _What is he doing?_

Ichigo could swear that the thing that swooped before he and Keigo was Uryu dressed in some white clothing. It was too fast for Keigo to see, but Ichigo spotted it, and not because of his Shinigami powers, but because of his superb 20/20 vision. As Ichigo chased after Uryu, he wondered if he was a Shinigami and possibly if they wore different coloured Kimono or even better – since he disliked his outfit – different attires all together. Other than that was how Uryu attained such powers because from the glimpse he saw, he was not wielding a Zanpakutou. Questions popped in Ichigo's mind as he chased after Uryu. Despite Ichigo pouring it on, he was unable to catch up with Uryu. Was it his power? Maybe some Shinigami are faster than others, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo began to lose sight of Uryu and he thought it'd be over for him and he would not have a chance to question him unless he was caught red handed. Ichigo envisioned himself a few feet closer to Uryu so that he could just jump him when suddenly Ichigo disappeared from the spot he was in and indeed ended up a few feet closer to Uryu. Without a second to wonder how it happened, Ichigo jumped Uryu and pinned him down on a building's roof.

"Uryu!" Ichigo asked.

"Get off me," Uryu said as he broke from Ichigo's grip.

Uryu got to his feet and the two studied each other. Uryu was dressed in a white suit without buttons and a short cape buttoned to his left shoulder. After seeing him, Ichigo hoped there were other options for Shinigami attire other than a Kimono and whatever the hell Uryu was wearing.

"Oh great, so you're a Shinigami as well, huh?" Uryu asked, displeased with his discovery.

"Wait, you're not a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are now my sworn enemy," Uryu said.

"Wait, what?"

Uryu held out his hand and a wristband with a cross on its end dangled from it. The cross glowed and released blow light beans from its vertical ends, creating a bow shape.

"Hold on, Uryu, I didn't come here to fight you," Ichigo said, but to no avail.

Uryu made an archery motion and a string appeared from the vertical ends of light bow along with an energy arrow. He held a bow and arrow made of blue energy

"Crap," Ichigo said as he drew his Zanpakutou.

Uryu fired the arrow at Ichigo and he leaped out of the way.

"Hey, dude, stop!," Ichigo yelled.

Uryu fired two more arrows and Ichigo dodged. Uryu fired another and it grazed Ichigo's arm.

"That's it!" Ichigo yelled as he lunged at Uryu with a swing of his Zanpakutou.

Uryu blocked the Zanpakutou with his bow and used his right leg to enable him to stand. Besides Uryu's unfazed expression, Ichigo was pretty strong added to the fact that his Zanpakutou felt like it weighed a ton.

"Uryu, I didn't come to fight, I was just looking for you to see where you were; you haven't been to school lately," Ichigo said, trying to reason with him.

"Oh yeah, then why'd you come ready to fight in your Shinigami gear?" Uryu asked.

"It's because you were too fast for me to catch up to you normally,"

"Yeah, right," Uryu said as he pushed Ichigo away.

Ichigo frowned and stared Uryu down.

"Uryu, don't make me do this," Ichigo said, infuriated, "I have been able to beat you every time you've fought with me as a normal human and I've shown you mercy. This is different, if you attack me now; I don't think I'll be able to avoid accidentally slicing you in half!"

Uryu frowned then smirked.

"Alright then," Uryu said as he drew another energy arrow.

Ichigo went into a fighting stance and the two stared down. Uryu pulled the arrow back then stopped and the arrow dissipated.

"Oh, so you've come to your senses?" Ichigo said as he sheathed his Zanpakutou.

"Nope,"

Uryu fired an arrow at Ichigo. Ichigo was caught off guard and he braced for the hit. The arrow passed Ichigo, however, and struck a Hollow that was behind. Ichigo turned to it, panting.

* * *

ASHIDO AND TAKESHI traversed the forest for what felt like hours. Takeshi wielded his Katana-shaped Zanpakutou like a gardener, slashing every single lizard Hollow he saw. Ashido did not mind them as he was focussed on the big, strong Hollows.

"Ashido, sir, why doesn't the moon move at all around here? Haven't we been walking for a while now?" Takeshi said as he slashed a lizard Hollow.

"Well, there is no passage of time in Hueco Mundo. It is constantly midnight with a full moon," Ashido said.

"Well, this location is very apt for Hollows then, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you can say that,"

Takeshi sheathed his Zanpakutou in a sheath that hanged on his waist. Ashido's was similar

"Why are you so calm around here, sir? This place is dangerous." Takeshi asked.

"I was here a very long time ago, before the Shinigami harnessed Garganta. I was a lieutenant back then and we were fighting Hollows in Amsterdam when they retreated into a Garganta of their own making. We followed them and were trapped here for what felt like a century, battling Hollows. Mayuri used tricked a Hollow into opening one and sent a backup squad after us," Ashido said.

"How'd you survive that long without food? Don't tell me you ate Hollows!" Takeshi said.

"No. When you've been through training like I have, you can last for up to 3 months without food. I am not sure how long I stayed here though since I could not count days," Ashido said.

"So, then –" Takeshi said when the two heard voices.

Ashido and Takeshi instinctively hid behind a large tree.

"What, I thought this place only had Hollows?" Takeshi asked in a whisper.

"So did I," Ashido said as he drew his Katana-shaped Zanpakutou, "does it mean that there other beings like Shinigami? Have humans become smart enough to use Garganta as well?"

"Well, I don't know, but if it's an enemy," Takeshi said as he drew his Zanpakutou, "better not wait to find out,"

Takeshi tried to run out of cover and Ashido held him back.

"Wait, Takeshi, let us see who it is first before we attack. The Sereitei may have sent backup," Ashido said.

Ashido and Takeshi waited and listened as the source of the voices came closer. They became clearer and there were two beings speaking. It was an odd dialect Ashido and Takeshi could not understand. They had accents that sounded like Arabic, Japanese and Latin mixed into one. The beings came from behind a tree a few metres from Ashido and Takeshi. Ashido stuck his head out and was shocked.

"Impossible," Ashido said as he went back behind the tree.

"What, what is it, sir?" Takeshi asked.

"Those are Hollows talking,"

"What?"

Takeshi looked out and he saw it for himself. Hollows around 8 feet tall were walking on their hind legs and clearly having a conversation.

* * *

ICHIGO WATCHED in shock as Uryu's energy arrow had set the Hollow on fire.

"Whoa, thanks for the hand back there," Ichigo said.

Uryu fired an arrow at Ichigo and he dodged it.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"I was not saving you; I was just killing the Hollow," Uryu said.

Ichigo groaned.

"You know what," Ichigo said as he started walking away, "Screw you, I'm outta here,"

Ichigo walked passed Uryu.

"Hey, get back here, we're not done," Uryu said.

"Yes, we are,"

Uryu fired an arrow at Ichigo and he jumped out of the way, drawing his Zanpakutou.

"You're dead, Uryu,"

Ichigo charged at Uryu, swinging his Zanpakutou wildly at Uryu who dodged every swing. Uryu fired an arrow at Ichigo's head and he dodged. Ichigo grabbed Uryu's neck, slammed him on the roof they were on. Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou when Uryu fired an arrow at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way and Uryu got to his feet. Uryu fired three arrows at Ichigo and he cut them all with his Zanpakutou. Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakutou and dodged two more arrows Uryu fired. Ichigo got close to Uryu, weaving his way through arrows and kicked him in the gut. Ichigo elbowed Uryu's back and punched him, knocking him to the ground. Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and stabbed toward Uryu who blocked it with his bow.

"Wait, wait, Ichigo, hold on," Uryu said.

"Make me," Ichigo said.

Uryu kicked Ichigo off him and got to his feet.

"Look, we can settle this in a different way," Uryu said.

"You're just afraid you'll lose, man," Ichigo said, chuckling.

"No, think Ichigo. If we fight that means one of us will have a death on our conscious and the police will obviously find the others corpse and track the victor," Uryu said.

"A ghost's corpse?" Ichigo said.

"Shinigami are not human, but they aren't ghosts. They aren't intangible, they aren't invisible and obviously can be killed," Uryu said, "They may say that they are, but I do not believe it,"

"So, what are you, then? You don't seem human either," Ichigo asked.

"I am a Quincy, a human who has tapped into their spiritual potential,"

"Oh, that makes sense ..., I think," Ichigo said. "So," Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakutou, "how do you want to solve this?"

"With this," Uryu said as he reached into his pocket.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called from behind Uryu.

Rukia ran up to the two.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I traced you with the Soul Pager. What are _you_ doing? You're not supposed to be going around as a Shinigami without me supervising; you still have alot to learn," Rukia said.

"So you must be the Shinigami that gave Ichigo powers?" Uryu asked.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked.

"I sensed two Shinigami reiatsu signatures back at campus and since you're in normal clothes, I deduce that you've lost your powers because you gave them to Ichigo," Uryu explained.

"Well, I didn't," Rukia said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a Quincy and I'm gonna prove something right now," Uryu said.

Uryu pulled out a small pill shaped device.

"Oh, no," Rukia said, eyes widened in shock, "don't do it!"

Uryu ignored her and crushed the pill.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I've summoned several Hollows to our location," Uryu said.

Ichigo eyes widened with shock as he heard several Hollows roaring. He looked around, seeing none of them in sight.

"Son of a –" Ichigo said as he drew his Zanpakutou.

"Uh, uh, uh," Uryu said as he drew his bow, "attacking me won't solve anything. They are already here,"

Several Garganta opened up in the sky. People in the town saw them and panicked. Back at the Karakura College campus, students panicked.

"Why have you done this?" Rukia asked exasperatedly.

"I'm issuing a challenge to prove which is the better Hollow Slayer, Shinigami or Quincy," Uryu said. "Whoever kills the most is the winner,"

"This is no game, people will die," Ichigo said.

"Not if you kill them quickly enough," Uryu said, "though it will be difficult," he drew his bow, "to keep up with a better opponent.

Hollows leaped out of the Garganta.

"Rukia, get to safety!" Ichigo yelled.

"Where?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked around as the Hollows crashed on roofs, cars and all over the town.

"Get on my back," Ichigo said.

Rukia climbed on Ichigo's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Uryu," Ichigo said as he charged at a Hollow that landed before him.

Uryu drew his bow and engaged the Hollows. Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou at a Hollow and another jumped him from the side. Ichigo blocked the attack and another Hollow smacked him backward. Ichigo quickly flipped over and fell face first to protect Rukia. Ichigo got up and ran as another Hollow swung its paw at him. Ichigo sliced a Hollow in the torso, blocked another Hollow's attack and Rukia was hit. Rukia fell off Ichigo's back and off the roof. Ichigo jumped after her, catching her in midair and landed on the ground. Ichigo looked around as Hollows amassed.

"How am I gonna kill them all?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

Rukia didn't answer and she winced, holding her arm in pain.

"Let's try a different strategy," Ichigo said as he got to his feet, "Rukia, can you still use your arms?"

"Yeah," Rukia groaned, "I can try,"

Rukia got on Ichigo's back and he leaped back, dodging a Hollow's attack. Ichigo kicked the Hollow and it recoiled.

"Okay, Rukia, I'll try to mix things up a bit," Ichigo said and he blocked the Hollow attacking, "You'll hold the Zanpakutou when I give it to you and you'll give it back when I need it, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Good"

Ichigo pushed the Hollow back, sliced it twice and kicked it back. Two Hollows charged at Ichigo from either side and Ichigo jumped back, letting them hit each other. Ichigo punched one Hollow and sliced the other. He gave Rukia his sword and gave the Hollow he punched a roundhouse. Another Hollow ran at Ichigo and he jumped onto the roof of a building behind him. Ichigo got the Zanpakutou from Rukia and jumped down, slicing a Hollow's face in half. Ichigo kicked a Hollow, sliced another, punched another one and jumped away from a swing. Ichigo ran up to a car, jumped on it and flipped behind a Hollow, slicing its back. A Hollow clawed Ichigo's arm and smacked him back. Ichigo fell face first again and struggled to get to his feet.

"Dammit,"

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked

"Not really –"

A Hollow stepped on Ichigo's hand and he yelled in pain. Ichigo sliced the Hollow's arm and backtracked away from a Hollow that spat fire at him. Ichigo ran away.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I have to find a less infested area," Ichigo said.

A metre away, a Hollow charged at a woman. Ichigo lunged at the Hollow and sliced its arm. Ichigo kicked the Hollow, leg swept it and sliced its torso.

"Oh, thank –" the woman said when the fire-spitting Hollow spat on her.

Ichigo ran to a car and broke its door off. The Hollow spat fire at him and he used the door as a shield, deterring the flames. Some flames landed on Ichigo's feet and he flipped away with the door still shielding him. Ichigo threw the Zanpakutou into the Hollow's skull and he smacked another Hollow with the car door. Ichigo ran up to the fire-spitting Hollow's corpse and dislodged the sword from its head. Ichigo smacked the door and the Zanpakutou together like a Viking as Hollows amassed.

"Woohoo!" Rukia cheered and Ichigo grinned.

Ichigo charged at the amassing Hollows.

* * *

ASHIDO AND TAKESHI battle the Hollows. Ashido swung his Zanpakutou twice and the Hollow blocked each strike. Ashido dodged two shots and teleported away from the third. Ashido appeared behind the Hollow and sliced its back. Takeshi swung twice at the Hollow and it blocked. He continued to swing at the same spot. The Hollow backtracked as Takeshi bombarding it on the same spot. The Hollow's arms started to bleed and Takeshi sliced one arm off. Ashido reached into his pocket and drew a small glowing grenade. He threw the grenade at the Hollow and it exploded with green flames, engulfing it. Takeshi sliced the Hollow across the torso and kicked it. The Hollow emerged from the fire and opened its mouth releasing a red beam from it. Ashido teleported out of the way and the beam hit a tree, knocking it over. Ashido appeared beside the Hollow and sliced its arm off as well as gashing its ribcage. The other Hollow fired the same beam at Ashido and he used the Hollow's corpse as a shield. The Hollow's corpse was incinerated, leaving nothing but its skull. Ashido looked at the Hollow skull he held and realized. The other Hollow fired a beam at Ashido and he easily deflected it with the skull. Takeshi ran up to the Hollow and stabbed it.

"I think I'll hang on to this skull here," Ashido said.

"Well, I'm not touching that thing," Takeshi

"Oh, you won't," Ashido said as he sheathed his Zanpakutou and the Hollow skull.

Ashido and Takeshi continued their journey.

* * *

CHAD SAT in his room, calmly reading a newspaper. Chad flipped a page when he heard a girl scream in the hallway. Chad quickly got up and left the room. Chad entered the Hallway and found Orihime running away from a Hollow. Chad entered another room which was left open as Orihime ran passed him. Chad pulled out a table and threw it at the Hollow's face. It recoiled and Chad caught up to Orihime. Chad and Orihime made a turn and a six-legged, spiky Hollow charged at them. Chad looked around and there was an open room in front of them.

"Orihime, get in!" Chad said and Orihime did.

Chad picked a fire extinguisher and sprayed the Hollow in the eyes. As it recoiled, Chad entered the class Orihime was in.

"What now?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know," Chad said, looking around.

The two Hollows collided and started fighting each other. The six-legged Hollow pushed the other back.

"What the hell?" Chad said.

The other Hollow pushed the six-legged Hollow through the wall of the room Orihime and Chad were in. Chad lifted Orihime and jumped out an open window as the Hollows continued fighting. Chad and Orihime fell several storeys toward the ground. Orihime's hairpins suddenly glowed and three points separated from it. The points flew before the two in a triangle formation. Chad and Orihime landed in the middle of the triangle and were suspended from the ground. Orihime opened her eyes and looked around, realizing what happened.

"Huh?" Orihime said.

Orihime tried to touch the ground and something blocked her; a force field. The points disappeared and returned to Orihime's hairpin, letting the two fall on the ground. Chad got to his feet and helped Orihime up.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Orihime said.

"It came from your hairpin, I thought you'd know,"

"My hairpin?" Orihime held her hairpin, confused.

"Whatever it was, we need to get outta here,"

A Hollow fell in between the two, separating them. The Hollow charged at Chad and he started running.

"Orihime, go get help!" Chad said as he ran.

Orihime nodded and ran the other direction.

Chad ran and tried to jump into a room when the Hollow grabbed his legs and slammed him down. The Hollow tried to grab his torso and Chad blocked it with his right arm. The Hollow clawed into his arm, but it failed to break skin. Chad pushed the Hollow back and the two power struggled. Chad got to his feet and pushed the Hollow back. The Hollow charged at Chad and he punched it with his right arm, knocking it back. Chad looked at his right arm in shock as his fingers started turning black from the tips. The Hollow began charging again.

"Let's try this!" Chad said.

Chad punched the Hollow with his left and his fist bruised. Chad screamed in pain and the Hollow smacked him away. Chad got to his feet and looked at his left hand. It was bleeding. He looked at his right and his entire hand was now black. Chad clenched his fist and he dodged a swing from the Hollow. Chad punched the Hollow in the gut with his right arm and backhanded it with the same hand. The Hollow tried to charge at him when the six-legged Hollow came and tackled it from behind. The two Hollows began fighting and the Hollow smacked the six-legged Hollow away. Chad ran up to the Hollow and the six-legged Hollow pushed him aside and bit the Hollow's shoulder. The Hollow writhed and the six-legged Hollow stabbed it in the gut with his paw. The six-legged Hollow ripped off the Hollow's shoulder with its mouth and let its corpse drop. The six-legged Hollow turned to Chad with blood dripping from its mouth. The six-legged Hollow stood on its hind legs slowly, doubling its height. The Hollow roared furiously and Chad shivered with fear. Policemen arrived in a squad car, emerged from it and fired at the six-legged Hollow. It was unfazed, but was agitated and it ran to the policemen.

"Bring the big guns!"a policeman said.

* * *

A SWAT officer ran in, got on one knee and fired an RPG at the Hollow, sending it hurling through the air and into a building. Another Hollow arrived, toppling the squad car at the policemen. The policemen ran out of the way and fired at the Hollow. Chad took the chance to run away.

* * *

ORIHIME RAN down the corridors outside a building. A Hollow nearby was attacking girls. It grabbed one, threw it passed Orihime, and through the wall of the building she was running along. Orihime tried to run the opposite direction and a girl with a hole in her gut limped before her.

"Get he-" the girl said when she fainted.

The Hollow bit some flesh off the girl and her corpse's skin began to quickly rot. Orihime screamed, but shivered in place. A point of her hairpin broke off and flew toward the Hollow. It transformed into the shape of a spade and flew into the Hollow. The Hollow writhed and Orihime looked at it in shock. The spade flew out of the Hollow and stabbed it in the arm. Orihime took off a hairpin and saw that one of the points was missing.

"Whoa, Chad was right; it did come from my hairpin," Orihime said.

The Hollow smacked the spade and it transformed back into the hairpin point, rejoining the hairpin. The Hollow tried to attack Orihime when its arm fell off. Orihime ran away.

* * *

CHAD RAN down the campus courtyard when a Hollow smacked him. Chad did not fall and he punched the Hollow with his right hand and the six-legged Hollow, now five legged and charred, clawed his left arm. The five-legged Hollow lifted the Hollow by the neck, crushed it and ate its head whole. Chad watched in horror as the five-legged Hollow chewed the Hollows head in its mouth and dropped its carcass. The five-legged Hollow charged at Chad and he couldn't react in time. Urahara entered the area, tapped his cane on the ground and a red barrier appeared before Chad, protecting him from the Hollows attack. Chad turned to Urahara.

"M-Mr. Kisuke, what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

Urahara frowned and the Hollow began to contort and it puked out blood till it fell and died.

"Get up, Chad," Urahara instructed.

Chad got to his feet. Orihime ran from a Hollow close by. Urahara turned to it and it puked blood and died as well. Chad walked up to Urahara.

"Mr. Kisuke –" Chad said when Urahara interrupted.

"Chad, I have something I want to talk to you and Orihime about," Urahara said.

The barrier dissipated.

* * *

ICHIGO KICKED a Hollow and smacked its head with the now battered car door, which broke into pieces. Ichigo dropped the door and held the Zanpakutou with both hands. Ichigo panted heavily. His kimono was dusty, the top was torn up, his arms were blooded and his face was sweaty and bruised.

"Damn, Uryu," Ichigo said, nearly wheezing.

"Are you gonna manage, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I dunno, I'd look for a place to hide, but there isn't one," Ichigo answered.

A Hollow ran up to Ichigo when a rocket knocked it far back. Ichigo turned and a group of SWAT officers ran into the area.

"Move away, civilian," a SWAT officer said.

The Hollow got up and the SWAT officer fired another rocket at it, killing it.

"Phew, thank God for the police," Ichigo said.

Ichigo climbed on the side of a building, struggled, and then managed to get on the roof. He looked around and police and SWAT teams amassed.

"Well, that makes things easier," Ichigo said.

A helicopter flew over Ichigo, firing at Hollows on rooftops.

"What do you think; can we go back to the campus? The cops seem to have everything handled," Ichigo asked.

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind resting a little bit," Rukia said.

"Well, I'm off then"

A Hollow jumped from the roof of the building and crashed into the helicopter, though the explosion it as well. Pieces of the helicopter fell toward Ichigo and he jumped off the building. Before he could land, a Hollow smacked him through the window of a store. Ichigo crashed onto a shelf and Rukia landed on the floor. Rukia screamed in pain as shards of glass entered her arms. Ichigo coughed blood and wheezed on the ground. Ichigo coughed and grovelled in pain. The two groaned in pain, defenceless and the Hollow ran toward the store. A SWAT car bashed the Hollow and SWAT officers emerged from it. A SWAT officer entered the store and saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Medic!" the SWAT officer shouted.

A Paramedics team entered the shop and began to administer First Aid to Rukia and Ichigo. The earth suddenly shook.

"What the hell?" the SWAT officer said.

The earth stopped shaking and everyone looked around, confused.

"George, get a look at this," a SWAT officer called from outside.

George got out of the store and a SWAT officer pointed at the sky.

"Oh my God," George said in shock.

"Bring in the Air Force," the SWAT officer said into his comm. unit.

A giant Garganta opened in the sky and all the Hollows stood still, looking at it. The police took advantage and killed the now immobile targets. A gigantic, 200 foot tall Hollow emerged from the Garganta and roared in a huge, mellow roar that sounded more like a moan. Its skull had a long nose, its skin was black, leathery, and its limbs blended with its skin, looking invisible. It was a Menos Grande. The Hollows ran up to the giant Hollow and ran clung onto its skin. The Hollows continued amassing around the Menos, covering its skin like ants.

The white of Ichigo's eyes suddenly turned black and his once brown pupils turned yellow. Ichigo sat up and unsheathed his Zanpakutou, walking toward the store's window like a zombie.

"Sir, don't move, you need treatment," the Paramedic woman said.

Ichigo continued walking and exited the store.

"Sir, please," another Paramedic woman said.

Ichigo jumped onto a building's roof and jumped from roof to roof toward the Menos Grande. A jet arrived and bombarded the Menos with bullets, killing the Hollows on the Menos' skin. The jet fired a missile and the Menos began to topple slightly. Ichigo growled in an animalistic way and jumped onto the Menos' skin. Ichigo ploughed through Hollows with his Zanpakutou and ran up to the Menos Grande's skull. Ichigo jumped back as a missile hit the Menos' skull. Ichigo swung the Zanpakutou downward and blue energy shot out of the blade in a curve, moving toward the Menos. The energy shot grew larger and it hit the Menos, knocking it off its feet.

Pilots in the jet looked at this in shock.

"What the hell was that blast?" the pilot asked.

"I have no idea, man," the co-pilot said.

The Menos fell back into the Garganta and it shut. Ichigo landed on a building and looked around at police forces fighting Hollows. Ichigo roared at the sky like a Hollow.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**

 


	3. Grief

IT was finally here, the end of the first college semester. Ichigo did not think he would make it, but he did and he managed to pull up his socks and improve his grades. Rukia Kuchiki recovered and managed to sneak out of the hospital and was back to bunking with Ichigo. After being knocked out, Ichigo could not remember anything and woke up in his room. It was two months since then.

Ichigo entered his room and threw himself on the bed.

"Hey, Rukia, I'm back," Ichigo said.

There was no response. Ichigo got up from bed and looked around.

"Rukia, relax, I'm alone here," Ichigo said as he walked up to the wardrobe.

Ichigo opened the wardrobe and looked around the room.

"Are you invisible again?" Ichigo said, afraid to stick his head in and have another awkward incident.

Ichigo stepped back and took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes. If she's asleep, I'll wake her up without touching her somewhere inappropriate. I sure hope I don't._ Ichigo waved his hand around the wardrobe and his suspicions were confirmed; Rukia was not in the room.

"Oh, crap"

Ichigo looked around the bedroom and knocked on the door of the bathroom. Ichigo covered his eyes with one hand and opened the bathroom door with the other. He expected a scream and possibly a slap, but nothing happened. Ichigo slowly removed his hand from his eyes just in case Rukia was indeed in there, but did not notice him.

As he did this, Rukia entered the room and saw Ichigo slowly entering the bathroom.

"Ha! I knew you were a pervert," Rukia said as she closed the door.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin the second he heard Rukia's voice.

"Oh, it's you, phew ..." Ichigo was relieved ... for a few seconds, "Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh, yeah, then why were you entering the bathroom like that? You were planning to catch me naked?" Rukia inquired.

"No, no, I was just looking for you and wanted to find out if you were in the bathroom,"

"Why were you looking for me?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I was worried," Ichigo said.

"Well, I wondered where you were since I didn't hear you answer me when I arrived,"

"Aw, you're sweet," Rukia said to spite Ichigo.

Ichigo was infuriated.

"I wasn't trying to be sweet," Ichigo yelled.

"See, pervert!" Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo groaned and Rukia chuckled.

"Well, if so, then why couldn't you just knock?"

"I did, but there was no answer – wait a minute! I'm not the one at fault here, what were you doing out of the room? We agreed to keep you hidden," Ichigo said.

"Well, I got bored and I wanted to stretch my legs. Besides, no one saw me, only Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo."

Ichigo's worst fears were realized; he'd get kicked out of college in the first year. However, he didn't expect it to be this early in the year. His mind drifted to the first day of the semester, meeting Orihime and then he stared into space.

"Um, Ichigo?" Rukia asked

"Oh, right, right, where was I? Oh, yeah – I'm gonna get kicked out for bringing a non-student into my room," Ichigo said.

"You won't get kicked out,"

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"I just know" Rukia asked.

"I can't be too sure; I didn't bother to check the rules, but I'm sure this isn't allowed," Ichigo said.

"Relax, I did not tell them which room I stay in,"

"Well, in this case, you don't have a room anymore," Ichigo said as he walked up to his wardrobe.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"It's the end of the semester and I wanna go home for the holidays," Ichigo said as he pulled a suitcase out of the wardrobe. "You can come over if you want,"

Rukia walked up to the wardrobe and picked up a duffle bag off the floor of it.

"Thanks, but, I think I can take care of myself now," Rukia said.

"But didn't you say that you have nowhere to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah, but that was months ago and now, I can make my way back to the Shinigami Station. Urahara helped me locate it,"

"And you're sure you can trust him? For a small shop owner, he knows too much; he is suspicious to me,"

"He's been very helpful," Rukia gestured to the duffle bag, "he even helped me with clothes and stuff. He is the one who helped us resurrect Orihime,"

"Okay, this is goodbye then," Ichigo said. His sadness was evident in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

Rukia saw right through it. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked as the kiss took him by surprise.

"You've offered a lot and risked your reputation, your life and place on campus here for me. Thank you," Rukia said.

"Heh, well," Ichigo rubbed his head, tried to hide a blush.

"And besides," Rukia nudged Ichigo, "you impressed me; two months bunking with a girl and you did nothing. You have some restraint,"

"Yeah," Ichigo said uneasily, "let's try not to tell anyone about this,"

"Urahara already knows,"

"Oh crap,"

Rukia walked up to the desk that was across from the bed and inches from the bathroom door. Rukia wrote down something in a book that was on the table.

"What's that?"

"Goodbye, Ichigo," Rukia chuckled.

Rukia walked up to the door and opened it.

"Bye, Rukia," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled warmly and left the room. Ichigo took a look at the book Rukia wrote in. It read, 'This is the number of my pager. You can reach me on this number from anywhere, even if I'm in the Soul Society," and a number was written below it. Ichigo smiled. 'Also, I'm gonna tell everyone I know. Man, you're such a prude.'

"Damn little!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the desk.

* * *

ICHIGO sat in the back seat of a cab. He looked at his watch and wondered how long it would take to arrive at home. He had only spent ten minutes driving and yet he was so anxious. He missed his family, though he wouldn't describe himself as homesick.

He had two fraternal twin siblings, six years his junior; Yuzu, a chirpy brunette girl, and Karin, a blasé, cynical raven haired girl. They lived with their father, Isshin, who ran a private hospital near their house Since Ichigo's mother's death, his father put a lot of effort into spending time at home. When Ichigo was in his senior year of school however, Isshin became very distant, spending more time on work and was not home as much. It took a very long time for Isshin to let go of Masaki's death, but Ichigo did. He was still reminded of it on the anniversary of her death which happened to be today.

"How long now?" Ichigo asked.

"Ten minutes, sir," the taxi driver said.

"Good,"

Ichigo checked his pocket for his phone. Since he has ten minutes left, it wouldn't hurt to listen to some music. Suddenly a Hollow smashed into the car, toppling it. The taxi driver died instantly as the force of the airbag snapped his neck. Ichigo dangled upside down from his seatbelt. He tried to reach for the door to his left, but his arm was in pain. He was seated next to that door and it was the one the Hollow smashed into. Ichigo unfastened his seatbelt and he fell onto the car's roof. Ichigo grunted in pain and the car started rattling. The Hollow was hitting the car. Ichigo adjusted his position so he could kick the door open. The car flipped over to an upright position and Ichigo was slammed against the opposite door. The taxi driver's head smashed through the car door window. Ichigo's right arm started to bleed and he feared he may have broken a bone. Despite the pain, Ichigo prepared to kick the door, but the Hollow ran toward the car from that direction. Ichigo turned to the door he was leaning on and tried to open it. He failed as the car was pressed against a wall. The Hollow ripped the car's roof off and Ichigo was cornered. _Wait a minute, what am I doing?_

Ichigo summoned his Zanpakutou and blocked the Hollow's paw with it. He transformed into his Shinigami form. Ichigo strained and withdrew his right arm which was still bleeding. The Hollow overpowered Ichigo and began to pin him down. Ichigo kicked the Hollow and sliced its torso.

Ichigo climbed out of the car and sliced the Hollow's torso again. People ran away and a police squad car came nearby. Ichigo took a look at the Hollow and he was shocked.

"What the hell," Ichigo said

The Hollow stood on its hind legs; its body was covered in brown fur with its front legs sticking out of it. Its skull had purple spots running vertically on its cheeks and the portion around its teeth was bright red like lipstick.

"You, you're the Hollow that killed my mother," Ichigo said.

The Hollow growled and roared at Ichigo.

* * *

ASHIDO and Takeshi jumped onto a treetop. Ashido had the skull of the Hollow he killed strapped to his back.

"What are we doing on a tree?" Takeshi asked.

"We're here to do recon, not extermination. If we kill all the Hollows like the ones that were talking to each other, we won't get any real Intel," Ashido said.

"And we can't just turn invisible?"

"That only works on humans, clairvoyant or not,"

Ashido pulled a tablet from his jacket.

"What's that for?" Takeshi asked.

"This is recon, we need to document our discoveries," Ashido said.

"That makes sense, sir,"

Ashido did some typing on the screen and turned the tablet to the corpses of the Hollows that were talking. He slid his finger upward on the screen and another screen of the same size slid up from the tablet. The screen was see-through and had slid up from the middle of the tablet. Ashido took several photos. The tablet's tech was even able to take pictures from different viewpoints even though Ashido was stationary.

Ashido slid the secondary screen back into the tablet and moved all the pictures into a folder he named Adjuchas. He added a document to it that explained that the Hollows were intelligent, could talk and fought like human beings. He named this species of Hollows Adjuchas.

"Are you allowed to name them, sir?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, when you're the first to study a type of Hollow, you name it. I was the one to name the Menos Grande," Ashido explained.

"Okay, then why Spanish, sir?" Takeshi asked.

"Because it sounds cool," Ashido explained, "and besides, I think I was spot on in picking Spanish. Its quite a coincidence, isn't it? I had the screener record what the Hollows were saying and it was able to translate only two words; 'subjugate' and 'Espada'. The Espada must be some type of Hollow and the word is the Spanish word for sword. The screener's translation program will take a few hours to translate everything they were saying, you know, since the language is an undiscovered one,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, Twelve Division's technological advancements are pretty impressive,"

A Hollow walked on all-fours like a mammal and wondered around the area Ashido and Takeshi were in. Ashido started a video recording when another Hollow came and attacked it.

"What's going on?" Ashido said.

The two Hollows battled each other, biting flesh off one another's bodies. The battle was vicious and bloody.

"Why in the world are Hollows fighting each other and trying to eat each other?" Ashido wondered.

"They're carnivores, right? Maybe the two had a beef or something," Takeshi asked.

"Heh, meat pun" Ashido chuckled, "but no; lions don't just start fighting and eating each other. They are carnivores, not cannibals,"

"What if its part of a hierarchy thing? You know, animals fighting to prove who the alpha male is," Takeshi asked.

"Sure, strong Hollows subjugate weaker ones, but Hollows don't eat Hollows; it's inconceivable _and_ they are too mindless to follow a leader," Ashido explained.

The Hollows continued their fight and one smacked the other against a tree.

* * *

ICHIGO blocked a hit from the Hollow and kicked it so hard that it hurled into the air and smashed through the squad car. Ichigo charged at the Hollow, wildly screaming in anger. A SWAT officer fired an RPG at the Hollow, knocking him some feet back. Ichigo ran up to the Hollow who suddenly retreated.

"Get back here!" Ichigo yelled as he chased after him.

Pink tentacles emerge from the Hollow's back and its speed increases as it retreats. _Why is he running?_ Ichigo chased after the Hollow who was now heading out of town.

Ichigo chased the Hollow and accidentally pulled off the vanishing trick he did when he chased Uryu, but still failed to stop it. The Hollow entered a forest and ran up a slope, knocking trees down with its tentacles. Ichigo jumped over each of the trees and nearly tripped at times. Ichigo turned and ran around the Hollow, hoping to cut him off from in font. The Hollow reached the end of the slope and Ichigo cut him off, slicing off one of its tentacles.

Ichigo ran up to the Hollow when all of a sudden, Masaki Kurosaki appeared to him. Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"M-Mum?" Ichigo said in shock.

Masaki stood around Ichigo's height, sporting long flowing blonde hair and wore a sundress. _No, it can't be her; my mind must be playing tricks on me._

"Ichigo, dear, it's been so long," Masaki said.

"No, you died; I saw that Hollow kill you," Ichigo said, stepping away from her.

"Don't you see me, Ichigo? I'm right here,"

Ichigo shook his head and charged toward Masaki. Ichigo swung the Zanpakutou at her and she screamed, nearly falling back.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo stepped back, reluctant to move on. _Wait a minute the Hollow stopped attacking me._ Ichigo looked over Masaki's shoulder and studied the Hollow. His eyes were pure white.

"I knew it,"

Ichigo ran up to Masaki and slashed her across her arm. Masaki fell to the ground, crying and holding her wound in pain. Ichigo stood back, dumbstruck. He thought Masaki would simply disappear after cutting her since he thought she was an illusion.

"Ichigo, why've you cut me?" Masaki asked, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

Ichigo failed to utter anything. He dropped the Zanpakutou and he reverted to human form. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mum, I-I..."  
The Hollow sent a tentacle toward Ichigo. It came close to hitting Ichigo when Urahara stepped in and blocked it with a katana.

"Mr. Hat n Clogs," Ichigo asked, confused.

Ichigo looked at Urahara's katana; it was white on the bladed edge and black on the blunt edge like his Zanpakutou. Its hilt was the end of his cane with the curved handle.

"Ichigo," Urahara said.

Urahara sliced the tentacle and turned to Ichigo.

"Go and help Rukia,"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara placed a small tracking device in Ichigo's hand.

"I was waiting for Rukia at my shop," Urahara said and he cut down two tentacles, "but she didn't show up. Her reiatsu signature showed that she suddenly stopped for no reason and I've been waiting for her since."

Masaki started wailing.

"Ichigo, why have you done this to me?" Masaki asked.

"Mum," Ichigo said as he ran toward her.

Urahara shot a red beam from his index finger at Masaki, killing her.

"You son of a –" Ichigo yelled angrily as he summoned his Zanpakutou.

"Look, Ichigo," Urahara said, pointing him to Masaki.

Masaki's skin suddenly started turning white and it pealed off, revealing a mannequin her size underneath. It was covered in tattoos and had black eyes. Ichigo stepped back.

"I was right, it was an illusion," Ichigo said, "dirt bag!"

The Hollow shot taentacles at Ichigo and he cut them up.

"Go and help Rukia, Ichigo; I'll deal with this," Urahara said.

"Got it,"

Ichigo left the scene and Urahara faced off against the Hollow. Urahara walked up to the Hollow, walking right through the mannequin which vanished as he did.

"Sing, Benihime!" Urahara yelled as she swung his sword upward.

A red beam shot out of the blade and grazed on the ground as it sped toward the Hollow. The Hollow dodged the blast and Urahara fired a beam into its chest with his finger. Urahara vanished and appeared behind the Hollow, slicing its head off. Urahara shook the blood of his katana, sheathed it and walked away. The Hollow's corpse fell on the ground.

"Consider that a gift, Ichigo," Urahara said.

* * *

ICHIGO ran down a sidewalk across town. He looked at the tracking device and he was a kilometre away. He started sprinting.

A Shinigami walked in a forest with an unconscious Rukia in one hand and her duffle bag in the other. He had several tattoos on his neck, had spiky red hair tied into a ponytail and had black shades over his forehead. He was the sixth Division Lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Renji placed Rukia on the ground and started searching her duffle bag. He unpacked some clothes, perfumes and toiletries, looking for something. He pulled the syringe Rukia used to resurrect Orihime from the bag and pulled on the shades. In the shade's vision, scans showed that the syringe contained a lot of reiatsu. He looked at the bag and its contents and there was no reiatsu. He looked at Rukia and she had low reiatsu, even lower than the syringe had. Renji frowned.

Ichigo ran up to Renji and kicked him, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey, what the hell!" Renji said as he got to his feet.

Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and swung at him. Renji blocked the attack with his and they locked blades. Renji pushed Ichigo back and swung his Zanpakutou. Ichigo blocked. Ichigo and Renji exchanged slashes, each one blocking the next. Renji slashed Ichigo's gut, his arm and kicked him back. Ichigo fell on the ground and struggled to get up. Renji stabbed at Ichigo and he rolled out of the way, letting him lodge his Zanpakutou into the ground. Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakutou and punched Renji, making him leave his Zanpakutou lodged in the ground. Ichigo threw a kick, Renji blocked, Ichigo swung a punch, Renji blocked, Ichigo backhanded and Renji held his bleeding arm. Renji squeezed it and Ichigo screamed in pain. Renji punched Ichigo in the gut and head butted him. Ichigo stepped back, groggily. Ichigo elbowed at Renji who pushed his arm away and dropkicked him. Ichigo fell back, smashing through several branches. Ichigo fell on the ground and struggled to get to his feet.

Ichigo began to realize that the man he was fighting had more training than he did. He needed to put in his best to win.

Renji dislodged his Zanpakutou from the ground and swung his Zanpakutou at Ichigo as he came. Ichigo dodged and kneed Renji in the gut. Renji swung his Zanpakutou down and Ichigo dodged. Renji kicked Ichigo in the arm and he fell to his knees. Renji kicked Ichigo in the head, sending him into the air. Ichigo fell limp on the ground. Renji looked at Ichigo and he was motionless.

Renji walked up to Rukia. He picked her and the syringe and a white portal opened before them. Renji walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

Rain began to pour and Ichigo was soon drenched. His wounds bled and mixed with the rainwater.

* * *

ICHIGO awoke on a bed in an empty room. He sat up and looked around, not recognising his surroundings. He looked at his arms and they were healed without a scratch left. He looked to his right and his Zanpakutou was leaning against the wall.

"How?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at himself and realized that he was still in Shinigami form. _Didn't Rukia say that Zanpakutou enter pocket dimensions when we let go of them and since I'm part human, my attire also enters the dimension. If so, why am I still in Shinigami form?_ Ichigo was speechless. Urahara entered the room. He grabbed the Zanpakutou and threw it. The Zanpakutou vanished and Ichigo turned back into a human.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked.

"You're in my shop. Yeah, I know it's a little small, but," Urahara said

"Small? I didn't think this place had room in the first place,"

"I actually didn't want to let more people know about this place, but it seems that I have no choice,"

Urahara stepped on a tile on the floor and a chair popped from the floor. He sat on the chair.

"Look, Ichigo," Urahara said as he leaned on his cane, "that Shinigami took Rukia to the Sereitei,"

"Wait, you knew about him and did nothing? Why didn't you help me?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought I'd deal with the Hollow instead –"

"Who cares about a stupid Hollow?"

"I was thinking about the people. If I left it, people would die,"

"And what about Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"What about her? She's back in the Sereitei where she belongs. Isn't that a good thing?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo turned away from Urahara, frowning.

Urahara sat back and smirked.

"Well, it seems you've fallen for her, haven't you?" Urahara said in a smug tone.

Ichigo tried to respond, but he didn't. He kept quiet.

"I thought you could handle it, but I overestimated you; you've still got a lot to learn," Urahara said.

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"There are four fighting styles Shinigami use in battle. Zanjutsu, which is Zanpakutou combat, Hakuda, which is hand-to-hand combat, Hohou, which are manoeuvring methods and finally Kidou, which are special attacks activated by key words, phrases and gestures. Since you learned martial arts, I will exclude Hakuda, but you need to at least know the basics of the remaining three." Urahara said.

"What will I be fighting for?"

"Rukia has been arrested. The Sereitei must have detected Orihime's resurrection and have taken her since she had the syringe."

"Wait a minute, it's your fault she's in the mess!" Ichigo yelled as he sat up.

"Stop, Ichigo. You don't want to fight me" Urahara said smugly.

"Why not?" Ichigo said, seething.

'Because I won't need to stand for me to kill you where you stand,"

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. He had no idea why, but he believed Urahara. If it has been anyone else, he would have attacked him anyway, but not this time. Ichigo sat back on the bed.

"I will send you to the Sereitei to bust Rukia out of prison,"

"I'll do it!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"Hold on, Ichigo,"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't accept things so lightly. I'm not gonna hold back when training you, because you will fight people aiming to kill you. You have to really think before you throw your life away for someone who've only known for a couple of months,"

Ichigo looked Urahara dead in the eye. At least he thought he did. Urahara always had an unnatural shadow over his eyes so thick one would wonder if he even had eyes. Ichigo kept a straight face still.

"I've always wanted to protect people since I was a child. I tried to protect my mother and I failed, but now I have a better chance of doing so. I won't let someone die when there's something I can do about it. I've made up my mind," Ichigo said.

"Hmm, fine, you're choice," Urahara got to his feet, "let's get busy,"

* * *

ASHIDO and Takeshi watched the battle between the two Hollows grow into a brawl as multiple Hollows amassed. Corpses lay scattered on the ground and blood was spilt. Takeshi grew bored and had nodded off. Ashido was still awake, recording every moment.

"Takeshi, look at this!" Ashido said.

"Huh, what is it?" Takeshi asked drowsily.

One Hollow remained standing as its last opponent fell and died. The Hollow's eyes turned white and the Hollow's corpses disintegrated into little black insects that resembled ants. The insects ran up to the Hollow and covered it. The insect pile grew larger and larger and stood as a large 200 foot pillar.

"Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" Ashido said.

The insect pile flattened, moulded and became skin with a leathery texture. At the top of the pile, a large skull with a long pointed nose formed and popped out. Limbs formed, but were camouflaged in the same colour as the rest of its body. The pile had turned into a Menos Grande.

Some insects were still on the Menos' skin and began to fall of it. The insects moved away and began to form another pile. The insect pile formed into a tree. The Menos Grande howled and began to sink into the ground. The Menos Grande disappeared into the ground.

* * *

URAHARA and Ichigo walked down a hallway, up to a door without a handle. Urahara typed in codes on a keypad beside the door and it slid upward. Urahara and Ichigo entered an elevator and it started moving.

"No music?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't find it necessary," Urahara asked.

"Wait, I thought this place had only the ground floor?" Urahara said.

"Then were else are we going? You'll see," Urahara said.

The elevator stopped and the door slid up. Ichigo's mouth fell agape as he walked out of the elevator.

"What is this? This is not how the outside is," Ichigo asked.

Ichigo and Urahara stood in a large empty mountainous field. The bright sun was scorching hot and there was nothing but dust and rock for miles.

"Whoa, this place is hot," Ichigo said as he blocked the sun with his arm. He looked at Urahara who was unfazed, "Hey, how are you managing this?"

"I've trained like this for a long time. I've enabled myself to withstand the hottest hot and the coldest cold by training here day and night" Urahara explained.

Urahara walked onward and Ichigo removed his shirt.

"Summon your Zanpakutou," Urahara said.

"And put on that black kimono? I'll roast in here," Ichigo said.

"Summon your Zanpakutou! When you're here, you'll do what I say, got it?"

"Yes, sir"

The days returned, Ichigo thought as he summoned his Zanpakutou, the days of taking orders – the days of the military training. _Here we go again_. Ichigo started sweating.

"The point in any battle is not to wait for the opponent to use all the tricks in the bag; that will get you killed. The quickest kill is the best, but don't finish all your energy in any one attack either unless it is your trump card. Fastest, quickest and easiest wins are best, got it?" Urahara asked and Ichigo nodded, "Good. I will teach you the basics in Shinigami combat in order for you to carry out this rescue operation. They are all you will need. The more elaborate things will take too long for you to master since we have only a few days,"

"A few days for what?" Ichigo asked.

"They may execute Rukia and if so, it will be in a month's time,"

"Only a month?"

"Or maybe she is just going to stay in prison, who knows; I haven't been there for a while so laws may have changed. The best thing to do is not to waste time,"

"Okay,"

Ichigo drew his sword. Urahara drew his katana.

"Hey, I have a question; is that katana a Zanpakutou?," Ichigo asked.

"Find out," Urahara said.

"Huh?"

Urahara swung his katana at Ichigo who blocked it with his Zanpakutou. Urahara swung the katana at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo jumped and collided in midair with a palm thrust from Urahara. Ichigo rolled to his feet as Urahara swung his katana at his head. Urahara swung his katana at Ichigo who blocked. The two locked blades.

"I've fought many times before; how should this teach me anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Not against a person who has honed his reiatsu," Urahara said.

Urahara kicked Ichigo's leg and pushed him back. Urahara frowned and Ichigo's arms suddenly buckled. Ichigo tried to move, but failed as Urahara drew closer. Urahara swung his katana at Ichigo's head and he quickly rolled out of the way.

"Good. We're making progress. You're a quick learner," Urahara said.

Ichigo got to his feet, panting.

"That is what I like to call a reiatsu grip. It is a Kidou; Bakudo number 1, Sai. If you have honed your reiatsu, you can put someone into this grip or full-on paralysis just by looking at him or her with or without the Kidou. Shinigami transform kinetic energy into reiatsu as they battle. Those of us who have battled long enough have some left over that we can access without moving. Think of the electrical energy humans contain in their nervous systems, untapped. That is what enables them to do extraordinary things at times when under attack or stress," Urahara explained, "Battling me will force your body to draw out your latent reiatsu,"

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"Just be sure not to die too quickly,"

Urahara lunged at Ichigo, swinging his katana at his head. Ichigo smacked the katana away with his Zanpakutou and swung it at Urahara who caught the blade with his bare hand. Ichigo kicked Urahara, punched him and jumped back. Urahara was unfazed.

"Whoa, how can you hold my Zanpakutou like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Shinigami have naturally thick skin. Leftover reiatsu becomes an extra layer of skin and thus becomes a defence. If you are very powerful, some people cannot even touch you unless you suppress your reiatsu. If you don't and a weak person touches you, well think of it as touching a live wire," Urahara explained and Ichigo's donned a shocked expression, "Yeah, exactly. You will need to hone your reiatsu to maintain the leftover reiatsu to a point where you can do it subconsciously,"

Ichigo stared at Urahara, confused.

"Could you simplify that? I can't remember all of that," Ichigo said.

"Okay. The more you hone in your reiatsu, the thicker your skin becomes because reiatsu is concentrated in your body," Urahara said.

"So, my reiatsu concentration is too low," Ichigo asked.

"Actually, you have no reiatsu concentration,"

"What?"

"Your reiatsu is all over the place. You need to make it concentrated in order to hone in on it and perfect your abilities. Don't worry though, it is a process that happens gradually and naturally as you fight. There is training of course, but it will take too long,"

Ichigo's arms buckled and Urahara walked up to him.

"I'll increase my reiatsu grip on you the more times you break it until I deem you strong enough to move on to the next lesson. Breaking a reiatsu grip, I have proven, is the fastest way to draw out reiatsu. There are other ways, but let's just stick to the simplest," Urahara said.

"You know," Ichigo frowned, "I feel like I'm getting the cheapskate Shinigami training package here,"

"Exactly right!" Urahara grinned.

"Fine then," Ichigo groaned

Ichigo struggled to break free. Urahara swung his katana down on Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his Zanpakutou, using only his wrists and blocked Urahara's katana.

"You won't be able to hold me off,"

Urahara pushed down on Ichigo. Ichigo broke free and kicked Urahara away. Urahara stabbed at Ichigo who sidestepped, hit his katana down and punched him. Urahara stepped back, still unfazed.

"You're skilled, but you need reiatsu to back up your attacks!" Urahara said as he punched Ichigo.

The punch was so hard that Ichigo hurled through the air and fell metres away. Ichigo got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"See what I mean," Urahara said.

"Yes, I –"

Ichigo's arms buckled and Urahara charged at him. Ichigo tried desperately to move his arms, but Urahara seemed to move faster than he could. Urahara swung his katana at Ichigo's head. Ichigo quickly rolled backward, avoiding the hit. Ichigo broke free and his eyes glowed blue.

"What!?" Urahara said, taken aback.

Ichigo slowly got to his feet, clenching his Zanpakutou.

"Well, my, my, I'm surprised," Urahara said as he withdrew his Zanpakutou, "I didn't think it'd be so easy for a newbie Shinigami to tap into their reiatsu,"

"Just because I have tapped into my reiatsu doesn't mean I'm able to fight effectively, does it?" Ichigo asked.

"Not completely, but as I said; honing reiatsu is a process that happens naturally as you fight. You're in danger and your body has to pull out all the stops to assure that you survive. Just like the way humans run extremely fast when being chased by an animal when they are naturally slow runners." Urahara explained.

Ichigo was a little unsure. He laughed uneasily.

"Are you sure? Don't I need a little more training, because, you're pretty tough and they'll be more like you in the Sereitei." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Urahara said

Urahara pulled out an A5 paged book from his jacket and walked up to Ichigo.

"This book contains the list of Kidou I have mastered over the years. You should have it," Urahara said.

"Isn't it yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, I have a spare. It will take too long for me to teach you how to use every Kidou attack in that book, but you'll find using them easier once I help you use reiatsu through your Zanpakutou," Urahara said

"What the sword? It has attacks?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and also, you use your Zanpakutou as a conduit for your reiatsu. The attack released by your Zanpakutou all depends on your reiatsu signature. Think of Zanpakutou attacks as a manifestation of your power," Urahara explained.

Ichigo placed the book in his kimono.

"Okay, then how do I do this?" Ichigo asked.

"You will first need to learn the name of your Zanpakutou," Urahara said.

"A sword has a name?"

"Yes. It is written on the blade,"

Urahara walked up to Ichigo and pointed at his blade.

"There is Ancient Japanese text on the blade of every Zanpakutou that only graduates of the Shinigami Academy are taught to read. Mine's name is Benihime!" Urahara yelled.

Urahara's Zanpakutou hilt transformed into a real sword hilt with a small red cloth attacked to its end.

"Whoa" Ichigo said.

"I will translate one for you and it enable you to understand the rest," Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded and Urahara began studying the text on the blade. He stopped on text written on the black half of the blade that was closest to the hilt.

"This is word is Zangetsu. Me saying it will not do anything, but you should say it and mean it," Urahara said.

Ichigo clenched his Zanpakutou and said with all his might:

"Zangetsu!"

The text on the Zanpakutou glowed a little then returned to normal.

"Whoa, I... I understand the text now!" Ichigo said elatedly.

"Okay, show me what you know," Urahara said as he stepped back.

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward.

"Getsugatenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

A beam of white energy with a blue trim exploded out of the tip of Zangetsu's blade. It covered 10 metres the exploded in midair.

"Whoa, impressive," Urahara said as he looked at the aftermath of the energy release.

The ground that the Getsugatenshou went over was charred and starting to set on fire.

"Okay. What else you can you see?" Urahara said as he walked up to him.

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu.

"I can't see the rest of the text," Ichigo said.

Urahara looked at Zangetsu.

"Yeah, neither can I. You will probably see the rest as you tap more into your latent reiatsu," Urahara said.

"Ichigo!" a male voice called.

Ichigo looked around, but no one was there.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" the voice called again.

Ichigo followed the sound of the voice and looked before him. A black katana was stuck in the ground at the spot where Getsugatenshou exploded. Ichigo watched in shock as a man in a black cloak stood on the katana's hilt. The man had long brown hair and wore sunglasses. A reddish black aura surrounded the man.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We will see each other soon, Ichigo," the man said

The man and the katana vanished. Urahara wondered what was going on.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Urahara called.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo said as he snapped out of it.

"You were staring into space," Urahara said.

"Huh? You didn't see anything?" Ichigo asked.

"See what?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo frowned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu, "it was nothing, I'm fine,"

"Hmm. Well, that ends this part of the training," Urahara says.

A black cat meowed as it walked up to Urahara and jumped on his shoulder.

"Oh, you have a cat?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Urahara answered.

Ichigo petted the cat.

"It's cute,"

"Thank you," the cat purred.

Ichigo jumped back.

"Wait, what the hell? Did that cat just talk?" Ichigo asked frightfully.

"Yeah," the cat responded.

"Her name's Yoruichi," Urahara said.

Ichigo was dumbstruck.

"Well, you'd better get used to it because things will get weirder," Urahara said.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo responded, still confused.

"Excuse me," Urahara said as he walked passed Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and fainted. Urahara walked a few metres away from Ichigo.

"How's his training going?" Yoruichi asked.

"Much faster than I thought it would be," Urahara said.

"You mean you're already finished?"

"Yeah,"

"That's ridiculous. It's hardly been an hour," Yoruichi said.

"Well, he's tapped into his reiatsu and learnt an attack his Zanpakutou has. He'll be able to understand Kidou now," Urahara explained.

Yoruichi studied Ichigo.

"He cannot be ready to go yet; he's an amateur," Yoruichi said.

"I know that, but at this rate, I know he will learn quickly," Urahara said.

"You should test his limits first, or he will die in the Sereitei," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I get you," Urahara said.

Yoruichi jumped off Urahara's shoulder.

"Get going," Yoruichi said.

Urahara walked up to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo," Urahara called.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, coming to.

Urahara swung his Zanpakutou at Ichigo who jumped out of the way and drew his.

"What is this –" Ichigo tried to say.

Urahara smacked Ichigo's Zanpakutou, knocking Ichigo back.

"Bakudo number 4, Hainawa!" Urahara yelled

Wind rushed around Ichigo and an energy rope formed around his torso. Ichigo was caught off guard and the rope entangled his arms. Urahara charged at Ichigo who broke free and kicked him in the gut. Urahara pushed Ichigo's leg down and gave him an uppercut. Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou at Urahara who held it and kicked him back.

"What was that thing you said? Baku – ah!" Ichigo tried to say when Urahara swung his Zanpakutou at him.

Ichigo blocked with hit Zanpakutou and they locked blades.

"It was Kidou," Urahara said and he pushed Ichigo back, "a Bakudo which is a strategic entrapment and defence type of attack. The other, Hado, is purely offensive,"

Ichigo got to his feet and swung his Zanpakutou down at Urahara who jumped out of the way.

"Bakudo number nine, Geki!" Urahara yelled.

Red smoke came from nowhere and dissipated. Urahara was gone. Ichigo clenched his Zanpakutou, looking around. Ichigo tried to pull out his Kidou book when Urahara kicked him and swung his Zanpakutou at him. Ichigo blocked the attack and struggled to open the book.

"H-Hado number four, b-Byakura!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at Urahara.

Small sparks appeared from Ichigo's finger and simply fizzled away.

"But how?" Ichigo asked.

"You haven't honed in on your reiatsu enough," Urahara said as he knocked him back.

"Dammit," Ichigo said as he withdrew his Zanpakutou.

"What are you doing?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo smirked and ran up to Urahara. Ichigo threw a punch at Urahara who dodged and swung his Zanpakutou down at him. Ichigo held Urahara's wrist and elbowed Urahara in the gut.

"Hmm, impressive," Urahara said.

Ichigo punched at Urahara's head and he ducked. Ichigo locked blades with Urahara. Ichigo seethed and his eyes glowed. Urahara smirked and knocked Ichigo back. Ichigo retaliated with a punch and a kick to the temple, knocking Urahara off his feet.

"Whoa, that one actually hurt this time," Urahara said as he got up.

Ichigo ripped out a page from the Kidou book when Urahara charged at him. Ichigo withdrew the book and blocked Urahara's strike, wielding his Zanpakutou with his right hand. Ichigo read the page and blocked another attack from Urahara. Urahara was shocked as Ichigo blocked a third attack without looking. Ichigo rolled up the page with his left hand and placed it in the inner folds of the arm guard of his right arm.

"Clever. You'd better make sure no one sees you doing that," Urahara said.

"Hado number 11" Ichigo said.

"Crap,"

Ichigo grabbed Urahara's Zanpakutou.

"Tsuzuri Raiden!" Ichigo yelled.

Electricity surged from Ichigo's hand through Urahara's Zanpakutou and shocked Urahara, knocking him back.

"Very good, Ichigo," Urahara said as he got to his feet.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou at Urahara who blocked and started to push Ichigo whilst locking blades. Urahara ran and pushed Ichigo further and further back. Ichigo fell off his feet and Urahara swung his Zanpakutou at him. Ichigo disappeared and reappeared a few feet behind Urahara. He got to his feet and looked around in shock. Yoruichi's head shot up.

"Bravo, Ichigo," Urahara said.

"What did I just do?" Ichigo asked.

"You performed Shunpo. Shunpo is a form of teleportation that sends your particles into the Zanpakutou dimension and back into ours in the blink of an eye," Urahara explained.

'Zanpakutou dimension?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's actually a pocket dimension where we discard our Zanpakutou when they are not in use and it's optional to do so. We Shinigami sometimes call it the Zanpakutou dimension since there is a large number of them stashed in there,"

"If Shunpo involves going into the pocket dimension and back, does it mean that a Shinigami can steal a Zanpakutou from there?" Ichigo asked.

"Theoretically, yes, but nobody has ever done it. We put our Zanpakutou in there and take them out, but actually going there is a difficult thing and someone can be encased in there forever," Urahara said.

"I thought you said it is just a pocket dimension?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we call it that because it closely resembles one. We do not know everything about it," Urahara explained.

"Okay,"

"The best way to do Shunpo is to visualise yourself in the location of your choosing and therefore, you cannot Shunpo to a location you have never been to before," Urahara explained.

"I understand," Ichigo said, clenching his Zanpakutou.

"But you will do so more effectively once you have honed in more of your latent reiatsu," Urahara explained.

Ichigo ran up to Urahara and swung his Zanpakutou at him. Urahara jumped back.

"Hado number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Ichigo yelled.

Nothing happened and Ichigo was shocked.

"You cannot perform Tsuzuri Raiden without being in contact with your opponent or something they are holding," Urahara said.

"Oh, right," Ichigo said.

Ichigo ran up to Urahara.

"Hado number four, Byaku –" Ichigo tried to yell when Urahara tackled him and knocked him back.

"Don't overuse Kidou; it destabilizes your reiatsu concentration. Kidou forcefully draws your reiatsu for an attack. If you do it too often, your reiatsu concentration will be compromised," Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded.

"C'mon," Urahara said.

Urahara helped Ichigo up.

"You should really –"

"Hado number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Ichigo yelled as he clenched Urahara's hand.

Electricity surged from Ichigo's hand into Urahara's, shocking him. Ichigo let go of Urahara who fell to his knees.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara did not respond. Ichigo was concerned.

"Mr. Hat n Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara grabbed Ichigo's neck and lifted him. Ichigo dropped his Zanpakutou and transformed back into a human.

"You should not feel sorry for your opponent. That was smart to trick me," Urahara said, "I'm impressed."

Ichigo tried to break free but failed.

"One other thing, don't always yell your Kidou attacks; that allows your opponents to counter them. Think them in your mind, that conceals your motive and strengthens the potency of the attack. The second thing," Urahara said and he threw Ichigo, "Never let go of your Zanpakutou,"

Ichigo summoned his Zanpakutou in midair and transformed into a Shinigami. Ichigo landed a couple metres away.

"If you do, you will end turn back into a human and the thick reiatsu in the Sereitei's atmosphere will destroy your human body," Urahara explained.

Ichigo got to his feet.

"Getsugatenshou!"

Ichigo swung his Zanpakutou down and energy shot from the tip in a crescent shape and sped toward Urahara. Urahara lifted his Zanpakutou upside down and a red barrier appeared, blocking the shot. Getsugatenshou dissipated and the barrier cracked and broke to Urahara's surprise.

Ichigo stood, panting and Urahara couldn't believe his eyes. Yoruichi got to her feet, shocked as well.

"What?" Ichigo panted, "You scared?"

Urahara stepped back.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi called, "I think he is ready for the next phase!"

Urahara nodded.

"The next phase of what?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara sheathed his Zanpakutou and began to walk passed Ichigo.

"To learn Bankai," Urahara said.

Ichigo wondered what Urahara was talking about as he sheathed his Zanpakutou as well.

Urahara walked up to Yoruichi who awaited him. Ichigo had more reiatsu than Urahara expected and it was increasing further still. The sample he collected off the lizard Hollow's corpse was very erratic and it baffled him. Urahara believed Ichigo was ready for the next step to become the perfect Shinigami warrior.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Ryoka

FLOOR BOARDS squeaked and footsteps resounded. Several Shinigami walked down the halls of a prison. Renji walked down the halls and a black butterfly flew toward him. Renji pointed his finger out and the butterfly landed on it. The butterfly flapped its wings twice and flew away. Renji continued walking and stopped at a cell.

Rukia sat on the floor of the small cell, clad in a white dress and was handcuffed. She wore an oxygen mask that had slits on its sides and had small oscillating disks in it.

Rukia did not turn when Renji came by.

"Rukia, I just received the order from Central 46; you have been sentenced to death. You have 20 days to live" Renji said.

"What'd you arrest me for?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," Renji sighed, "I wasn't told anything,"

Renji took a seat beside the cell. Despite Rukia answering him, she had not turned to him at all. Renji was a little used to the way Rukia behaved when angry. When she shouted and looked angry, then you'd know you could talk your way out of it. The way to tell when she was seriously angry was when she would talk quietly and not react so much.

Or so Renji thought.

"Why'd you agree to capturing me then!?" Rukia yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know I was being sent after you," Renji said, "I was told to search for a specific reiatsu signature, that's all. When I found out it was you, I had no idea what to do, so I just followed orders,"

"And I thought you were my friend, ha!" Rukia snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you became a lieutenant, you think you're high and mighty always distancing yourself. Heh, you've even changed your look with all those stupid tattoos!"

"The tattoos are not stupid!" Renji growled, "look at yourself, you're now so human that you need an oxygen mask to breath here,"

Rukia remained quiet. Renji regretted saying that; it was a bad move on his part.

"I'm sorry," Renji said, "but, if I didn't follow orders, we'd be in even more trouble than you are in now,"

"And death isn't trouble enough?" Rukia asked.

Renji turned away from Rukia. Rukia sat back and calmed down a little.

"Well, I guess you couldn't have known," Rukia answered.

"What did you do?" Renji asked.

Rukia didn't answer Renji. Renji got to his feet.

"Rukia, I'll go and find out what's going on." Renji said.

Rukia didn't respond.

"Hang in there," Renji said and he walked away.

* * *

WIND SWIRLED around and dust settled. Urahara stood before Ichigo with a sense of fulfilment. A blue energy was around Ichigo and his eyes, which had been glowing, returned to normal. Ichigo transformed back to his human form to his shock.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You just achieved Bankai. Your body will need time to recuperate after honing in so much reiatsu in such a short space of time," Urahara explained.

"Indeed," Yoruichi said as she jumped onto Urahara's shoulder, "what you have achieved today is tremendous. What takes royal-blooded Shinigami of exceptional skill years to achieve has been achieved in mere hours. You are truly something, Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Well, I never thought I would take a complement from a cat, but thanks," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" a girl's voice called.

Ichigo recognised the voice and it was the last thing he expected to hear today, yet along in Urahara's training room. It was Orihime, who ran excitedly toward them along with Chad.

"Hey, Orihime! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime and Chad got up to Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi.

"I've been training them. They had latent powers that I discovered when Uryu Ishida let those Hollows loose," Urahara explained.

"Wait a minute, you know about Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I have my sources, Ichigo," Urahara explained, "Orihime and Chad agreed to help you save Rukia,"

"Mm-hmm," Orihime nodded.

"Are you sure about this, guys?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, you barely even know Rukia. You could get killed,"

"We don't know her, but I for one am willing to help you out, Ichigo. You risked your life defending me from thugs in High School and it's about time I returned the favour," Chad explained.

"These aren't thugs, their well trained killers," Ichigo said.

"Death is death and you risked your life for me. It's my turn now," Chad boldly said.

"And I just like you, so I'll help," Orihime giggled.

Ichigo smiled uneasily, not expecting her to say something like that, yet alone in a place like this. Orihime sort of regretted blurting that out as soon as she said it.

"Uh, Orihime, I'm afraid I can't let you come along," Urahara said.

"What? Why not?" Orihime asked.

"Your Shun Shun Rikka draws reiatsu from the spirit particles in the environment. The type of spirit particles you need for your powers are scarce in the Sereitei, so you would be defenceless there. I can't let you go there," Urahara said.

"Oh, I understand," Orihime responded sadly.

"Don't worry though, I will find a way to rectify that to enable you to be battle ready regardless of where you are," Urahara said.

"Okay," Orihime brightened up.

"So, Urahara," Ichigo panted, "let's get going,"

"Whoa, you think we're going now? No, you'll be slaughtered even with all the training in the world of you're tired as hell," Urahara explained, "get some rest and come back tomorrow. You'll need it,"

"Thanks, Mr. Hat n Clogs," Ichigo said.

Ichigo, Orihime and Chad began to leave. Orihime nudged Ichigo.

"Hey, I thought you said you don't like Don Kanonji," Orihime said.

"Yeah, I don't," Ichigo said.

"Well, Rukia said you two met at a Don Kanonji live show," Orihime answered.

"Crap,"

Don Kanonji was a TV magician who would 'slay' ghosts using all sorts of illusions. Despite that, Don was a cocky nitwit who called himself a superhero constantly. And worst of all was that stupid laugh of his;

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Orihime laughed while crossing her arms across her chest.

Chad crossed his arms across his chest as well, but simply grunted. Ichigo groaned.

"Y-yes, I love D-Don Kanonji's show," Ichigo said, trying to play along, "It rocks!"

Ichigo laughed uneasily.

* * *

BYAKUYA KUCHIKI sat at his desk. His office was expansive and magnificent with beautiful wooden carvings. Behind his desk was a large window that showed a lush garden with trickling water that added to the tranquil ambience.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in," Byakuya said calmly.

Renji entered the room.

"Take a seat, Renji. What do you want?" Byakuya said.

Renji took a seat and cleared his throat.

"Sir, it's about Rukia," Renji said.

"What of her?" Byakuya said.

"She is being sentenced to death for the act of resurrection when it is usually punished with banishment,"

"Execution, banishment; what is the difference so long you do not see the person ever again,"

"Something is not right sir. She is just a first time offender and we know her; she has a clean record, she must have had a good reason for what she did," Renji said.

"And your point is?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, this is injustice. There should be trial; maybe she was framed,"

"We are Shinigami, we have no business in the lives of the living, only the wellbeing of their souls. Bringing someone back to life is clearly a violation of law,"

"I know that it is sir, but the way she is being punished is an anomaly. Shouldn't she be heard out first? Shouldn't she simply be banished? We're treating her like a war criminal,"

Byakuya did not respond.

"Sir, she is your sister," Renji said.

"Look, the relations of the Kuchiki royal clan are none of your business," Byakuya said, clearly angered, but suppressing it still, "she will die and that is final,"

"Ah, yes, the honourable Kuchiki clan washes their hands clean of their own members when being unjustly punished,"

Byakuya sat back in his seat.

"I do not make the law, I only enforce it. If you have a problem, then take it up with Central 46, I'm sure they will love to hear your plight," Byakuya said.

Renji frowned at Byakuya, but decided not to say anything more. Renji got up and left the room.

* * *

A BONE NECKLACE dangled around, smacking against the chest of its wearer. An Adjucha wearing a bone necklace walked before three Menos Grande, leading them. Takeshi and Ashido stood behind a tree, peeping at the Adjucha.

The Adjucha stopped. Takeshi and Ashido hid back behind the tree, afraid they were spotted. The Adjucha sniffed and Takeshi gulped. Ashido turned to Takeshi with his finger to his lips.

The Adjucha punched the tree Ashido and Takeshi hid behind and they jumped out of the way. The Adjucha gestured to the Menos, which moved toward Ashido and Takeshi.

"Take the Menos, Takeshi," Ashido said as he drew his Zanpakutou, "I'll take the Adjucha,"

"Uh, not to be rude, but shouldn't the captain take the more dangerous enemies, sir?" Takeshi asked frightfully.

"Trust me, I am," Ashido said.

"O-okay," Takeshi said as he drew his Zanpakutou.

Ashido charged at the Adjucha. The Adjucha threw a punch at Ashido who teleported behind the Adjucha. Ashido swung his Zanpakutou at the Adjucha and it jumped out of the way. Ashido grazed the skin of the Adjucha with his Zanpakutou and followed it as it withdrew.

Takeshi sliced at a Menos' leg and the Hollow howled. Takeshi jumped back.

"Huh, these things are weak," Takeshi said cockily.

The Menos swung its arm at Takeshi and he escaped barely. The Menos' arm went on to knock down three trees.

"Whoa," Takeshi said as he clenched his Zanpakutou tighter.

Takeshi stabbed the Menos' leg and jumped back when another Menos fired a red energy beam from its mouth at him. Takeshi jumped onto another Menos, stabbing its skin. The Menos recoiled and Takeshi jumped off it onto another one, stabbing its skin. Takeshi jumped onto the third Menos' skull and sliced its nose off. Takeshi swung his Zanpakutou cockily as the Menos he stood on fell over.

The Adjucha punched Ashido in the gut and slammed him down. The Adjucha threw a punch at Ashido and he blocked with his Zanpakutou, cutting into its paw. The Adjucha jumped back and Ashido got to his feet. The Adjucha fired three red beams from its mouth and Ashido dodged each of them used teleportation. Ashido flipped over the Adjucha's head and it grabbed his leg, throwing him onto a tree. The Adjucha threw a punch at Ashido. Ashido rolled out of the way and the Adjucha landed the punch on the tree instead, knocking it over.

A Menos fired a red beam at Takeshi and he sidestepped.

"Ha, missed," Takeshi said.

The Menos maintained the beam and directed it at Takeshi. Takeshi ran away from the beam that now followed him like a laser, trying to manoeuvre it. Another Menos fired a red beam at Takeshi and he began to manoeuvre the two beams simultaneously. Takeshi ran into a cluster of trees and the beams followed him, scorching the trees he had ran passed. Takeshi jumped out of the cluster of trees and ran in another direction. Takeshi looked at the two Menos and saw that their heads were able to turn at a 360-degree radius. There was no way of losing them, especially at the speed Takeshi was running.

Ashido blocked forearm thrusts from the Adjucha and it punched him in the gut. Ashido swung at the Adjucha's head and it ducked. The Adjucha elbowed Ashido in the gut, sending him hurling a few metres back. The Adjucha fired a red beam at Ashido and he teleported out of the way. Ashido appeared behind the Adjucha and sliced its back.

"Heh, got ya," Ashido said, panting.

The Adjucha turned to Ashido, growling. Ashido was got off guard and the Adjucha slammed him to the ground. Ashido teleported out of the way. Ashido reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. The Adjucha threw a punch at Ashido and he blocked it with Zanpakutou. Ashido punched the Adjucha, stuffing the grenade in its stomach. Ashido teleported away and the Adjucha exploded.

Ashido turned to see Takeshi still running from the Menos' energy beams.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ashido said.

Ashido teleported onto a Menos' head and waved at the third Menos as it got to its feet.

"Hey, over here!" Ashido yelled.

The third Menos fired a red beam at the head of the one Ashido stood on. Ashido teleported away as the third Menos inadvertently killed its compatriot. The Menos that had been firing a beam at Takeshi suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Takeshi said as he stopped running.

Ashido appeared on another Menos' head and stabbed it in the eye. Ashido teleported onto the last Menos' head and sliced its skull in half. Ashido teleported beside Takeshi as all three Menos fell and died.

"How'd you do that, sir?" Takeshi said.

"We captains are very skilled," Ashido responded as he sheathed his Zanpakutou, "Menos are child's play,"

"Well if that is the case," Takeshi said as he sheathed his Zanpakutou, "you need to train your lieutenants better. If I was alone, I'd be dead,"

"Which is why you have me around," Ashido said as he began to walk onward.

"Is this the case with all Divisions?" Takeshi asked as he followed Ashido, "that their lieutenants are far weaker than their captains?"

"Yes, usually," Ashido said.

"Sir, a team is only as strong as its weakest link," Takeshi said as "if lieutenants aren't even close to the strength of captains, then their teamwork isn't cohesive. Instead of focussing on combat, the captain will have to be thinking about the safety of his lieutenant,"

"Hmm, I'd never thought of that. You have a point. You should tell Yamamoto about that,"

"Uh," Takeshi laughed uneasily, "could you tell him instead?"

"Why?" Ashido asked.

"He scares me, sir," Takeshi said.

Ashido chuckled as they continued through the forest.

* * *

KEIGO WAILED loudly to Ichigo's annoyance. Lunch could never be normal with him around. Chad and Orihime handled it well, but Tatsuki didn't. She was so tired of his crazy side that she wished she had earplugs or something. Yet again, Tatsuki wondered why she even hanged out with him, but then started chuckling.

"How can you leave us, Ichigo? Aren't we friends?" Keigo asked.

"I'll only be gone for a month," Ichigo said, "I'll be back for the next semester,"

Orihime, who was seated across from Tatsuki and beside Ichigo, noticed Tatsuki try to hide her chuckling. Since Tatsuki was seated beside Keigo, Orihime assumed the chuckling was because she liked Keigo. Well, everyone likes Keigo; he's funny, but Orihime thought maybe Tatsuki liked him a little more. Then again, Orihime has misread things before, like when she assumed Tatsuki was in love with the football captain when he told a joke one time. Orihime still wondered though because Tatsuki's cheeks were turning red. Maybe it was from all the chuckling. Orihime continued to wonder, but lost herself in the food she was eating.

"Relax, Keigo," Chad said.

Keigo continued wailing. Tatsuki stopped laughing and wiped some tears that welled up. Orihime glanced at Tatsuki's cheeks were completely red. She continued eating and ignored it.

"Hey, Tatsuki, are you okay?" Chad asked.

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

"You're cheeks are red," Chad said.

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked since she hadn't noticed.

"Tatsuki and some guy," Keigo began to sing, "sitting in a –"

Tatsuki elbowed Keigo and he fell off his seat. Tatsuki continued eating and realized that she really was blushing this time. She tried to get her mind off it by eating.

"So what're you going for?" Tatsuki asked.

"Just going for a visit a friend," Ichigo answered.

"In Tokyo? That's miles from here," Tatsuki asked.

"Well, I met him online," Ichigo answered.

"So you'll visit a friend miles from home because you met them online?" Tatsuki asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo answered.

"Okay," Tatsuki answered.

_Phew_. Ichigo was relieved, yet surprised; it was very uncharacteristic of Tatsuki to simply leave things at that. It was probably that whole blushing thing.

"That's weird, Tatsuki. I thought you'd grill him over it," Orihime asked.

"Just because he is going to visit someone he met online when he can't even remember the names of classmates who live across town yet alone visit them?" Tatsuki said.

"Well, yeah," Orihime said.

"Nah, it's nothing. I don't really care," Tatsuki said.

"Are you sick, Tatsuki?" Chad asked.

" No," Tatsuki said, "why?"

"You cheeks are still red," Chad said.

Tatsuki stood up.

"Look, being nosey, okay?" Tatsuki said as she left.

"She's got it bad," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Orihime said as she stuffed her face.

"But for who?" Ichigo said.

"I dunno," Chad said.

Keigo groaned as he lay on the floor.

"Oh, it still hurts," Keigo said.

Tatsuki walked passed a window as she left the restenergynt. She looked at her reflection and her cheeks were still red.

"What's wrong with me?" Tatsuki wondered.

She wondered whether she was sick or put too much hot sauce in her food again. No, she knew she was blushing. What was she blushing for? Frankly, she did not know herself, but she didn't like it.

Orihime finished eating and got up.

"Well, bye guys," Orihime said.

"You're going already?" Chad asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Tatsuki wants to talk about something, so I'm gonna catch up with her," Orihime answered.

"You know she doesn't like girl talk," Ichigo said.

"I know, but I like messing with her. I even talked her into fantasizing about you, Ichigo," Orihime said.

"Really?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you seem psyched. Relax, it was only a one time thing ... I think. I'm not sure, it's probably the reason why she's blushing. I sure hope not," Orihime said.

Ichigo and Orihime laughed uneasily. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going. Good luck in the Sereitei," Orihime said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Bye, Orihime," Chad said.

Orihime walked away. Chad turned to Ichigo who seemed deep in thought.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Lots of girls throw themselves at me, don't they?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I wondered when you'd notice. You brushed off tons of girls in High School," Chad said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad said.

"You thinking about Tatsuki?" Keigo said as he jumped to his seat.

"Yeah, she's kinda hot," Ichigo said.

"You like her, don't you?" Keigo said.

"Well, not really; it'd be just a one-off thing, you know." Ichigo said.

"Said the guy who's never gotten laid," Keigo said.

"Hey, I've _laid_ down to sleep; that counts," Ichigo said, chuckling.

Keigo and Chad stared at Ichigo disapprovingly.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"That was just sad, man," Keigo said.

"Seriously," Chad said.

"Well, I'm not the only one; neither of you got any either," Ichigo said.

"Let's just change topic before you make another pathetic joke," Chad said.

Ichigo frowned.

* * *

ICHIGO AND CHAD walked down the streets of Karakura Town, both clad in casual clothing. Ichigo hummed a tune.

"Hey, Ichigo," Chad asked, "you don't seem the slightest bit unnerved, how come?"

"You're talking about the Sereitei thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, you don't seem the slightest bit worried. Urahara said that the Sereitei is full of dangerous fighters who would kill us in a second," Chad said.

"Well, that's what everyone else said about the thugs in High School, but we took care of them, didn't we?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but these are no thugs; their well trained swordsmen," Chad said.

"Well, I'm a well trained martial artist _and_ Urahara has taught me everything he knows," Ichigo said.

"I doubt he did. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could sense that he was hiding something. Orihime confirmed the same thing," Chad said.

"Well, I do admit that guy is a little shifty, but I have learned a lot from him. I even achieved this thing called Bankai which is like the ultimate technique for Shinigami," Ichigo said.

"You Shinigami use too many complicated fighting styles. I just punch and shoot out energy from my fists," Chad said.

"Yeah, I wish there were simpler methods of fighting," Ichigo said.

Chad and Ichigo continued walking.

"Well, we're here," Chad said.

Ichigo and Chad stood before Urahara's shop. Two teens aged around 14 stood at the door. One of them was a young hot-headed, redheaded boy, Jinta Hanakari and the other a young raven-haired and impish girl, Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Hey, Ichigo, Mr. Urahara is waiting for you inside," Jinta said, seemingly displeased by Chad and Ichigo's presence.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, ignoring Jinta's glare.

Ichigo and Chad entered Urahara's shop.

"That girl's weird," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said as he looked back at Ururu.

"She gives me weird looks and is always blushing," Chad turned to Ururu then back to Ichigo, "I don't roll that way, man,"

"Yeah, I guess her face is always like that," Ichigo said.

Ururu turned to Ichigo and he quickly looked forward.

"Okay, you're right; she's creepy," Ichigo said.

"Let's just keep walking," Chad said.

Ichigo and Chad proceeded to the inner room in the shop.

* * *

URAHARA stood in the training area, awaiting Ichigo and Chad who were walking up to him. Yoruichi was on his shoulder, seemingly asleep.

"Hello, good morning, gentlemen," Urahara said.

Ichigo and Chad walked up to them.

"Let's get down to business," Urahara said, "now, I'm going to open a portal to the Sereitei that you will go through called a Senkaimon,"

"I will forget that name," Ichigo said.

"Good, it makes things easier for the readers. Anyways, the portal can be opened by any Shinigami by using their Zanpakutou," Urahara said as he unsheathed his Zanpakutou.

Urahara walked passed Ichigo and Chad and held out his Zanpakutou. He turned the hilt clockwise like a key.

"Unlock," Urahara said.

A white portal opened and Urahara sheathed his Zanpakutou.

"See, easy," Urahara said.

"Just like that?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and you don't need to hone in your energy or anything, just like that. As long as you have a Zanpakutou, you can do it," Urahara said.

"Cool," Ichigo said as he walked toward the portal, "thanks, Mr. Hat n Clogs. C'mon, Chad,"

Urahara cut off Ichigo.

"Wait, there's one more thing. The portal will remain open until something goes through it, which means if two people want to go in, they should go in quickly or else you will be separated. And be sure to be quick when entering, you don't want to leave your leg in this dimension," Urahara said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, frightened.

"You should run as fast as you can when in the portal. The portal leads you to the Precipice World then into the Sereitei. In the Precipice World is a strange creature we call the Cleaner that destroys everything in its path like a freight train. It is indestructible," Urahara explained.

"Got it," Ichigo said.

Ichigo tried to walk in, but Urahara cut him off again.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"Well, only spiritual beings can enter the Sereitei, so," Urahara said, "turn into a Shinigami,"

"Oh, right," Ichigo said embarrassedly.

Ichigo summoned his Zanpakutou and transformed into a Shinigami.

"What about me?" Chad asked.

"Huh?" Urahara said, then realized, "Oh, you'll be fine, Chad,"

"But, you said only spiritual beings can enter the Sereitei," Chad asked.

"And your point is?" Urahara asked.

"Uh, I'm not a spiritual being," Chad said, gesturing to himself.

Urahara stared at Chad blankly. Chad sighed.

"Never mind," Chad said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yoruichi said.

"Kitty!" Urahara said excitedly as he lifted Yoruichi.

Yoruichi laughed, but then composed herself. Ichigo and Chad looked at the two with droopy eyes.

"Not now, Urahara," Yoruichi said, chuckling.

"Oh, right," Urahara said as he placed Yoruichi on the ground, "Yoruichi here will be coming with you,"

"Why?" Ichigo said.

"Well, you've never been to the Sereitei, so you'll get lost," Yoruichi said.

"Right, but won't you get injured in the Sereitei?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been there for years; I know what I'm doing," Yoruichi said.

"They let cats into the Sereitei?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi hissed at Ichigo.

"Just go with her," Urahara said.

"Okay," Ichigo said, "see ya, Mr. Hat n Clogs,"

Urahara nodded. Ichigo picked up Yoruichi and walked up to the portal.

"C'mon, Chad," Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Chad stood at the portal and ran into it. The portal closed.

ICHIGO AND CHAD ran down a dark path, walled by jagged rocks. Ichigo looked at the ground and saw human bones crushed up on the ground.

"Yeesh," Ichigo exclaimed.

"We'd better be quick then," Chad said.

"And they say Shinigami are ghosts. Tsk, Ghosts don't have bones," Ichigo said.

"We don't really know why these are here, but we've never had the time to do any investigations in this place," Yoruichi said.

"Well, it's still weird," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Chad said.

A loud horn suddenly sounded and Ichigo freaked out.

"What's that?" Ichigo yelled.

"It's the Cleaner, get moving," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo and Chad began to sprint. A bright light illumined the room from behind them. Ichigo turned and screamed as he dashed forward, surpassing Chad.

"Ichigo!" Chad called out.

Chad turned to see what Ichigo saw.

"Oh, man," Chad said.

A large bulbous creature charged at them. It was black, round and around 17 feet in height with only one eye that was as bright as a train's lights. Chad dashed and caught up to Ichigo.

"I'm never using this route again!" Ichigo said, panting.

"Then how will you get home?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, right. But still, ah!" Ichigo screamed.

Chad and Ichigo ran as fast as they could, but the Cleaner was still gaining on them.

"Run faster!" Yoruichi said.

"This is the limit!" Ichigo yelled, but still tried his best to run faster.

"Hey, look Ichigo!" Chad said.

A portal came into view a few metres from where Ichigo and Chad were.

"There's the gateway into the Sereitei," Yoruichi said.

"We're gonna make it," Ichigo said.

The Cleaner was only inches away from Ichigo and Chad.

"We're not gonna make it!" Ichigo yelled.

The Cleaner came close enough to graze Ichigo and Chad's arms.

"Oh man, I never even got to eat that strawberry yoghurt I left in fridge!"Ichigo yelled.

"Jump!" Chad shouted.

Ichigo and Chad leaped through the portal. It closed and the Cleaner continued on. The Cleaner moved through the area, illumining it as it crushed things. Its movement resembled that of Pac Man, only darker, louder and without the munching

* * *

A PORTAL opened and Chad and Ichigo fell out of it, landing awkwardly on a dusty ground. Ichigo and Chad got to their feet and took in their surroundings. They stood in a poor village that resembled ancient Japan. Ichigo was surprised.

"Are you sure this is the afterlife?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Welcome to the Soul Society," Yoruichi said excitedly.

Ichigo and Chad were unimpressed. Everyone was poor, haggard and sad – all of them working desperately for food.

"I don't wanna die," Ichigo shook his head, "if this is where I'm gonna go,"

"Don't be ungrateful, think of everything that we have here," Yoruichi exclaimed, "Peace,"

Ichigo looked at a woman suffering from tuberculosis.

"Harmony," Yoruichi said.

Chad looked at two people fighting in the street.

"And eternal rest," Yoruichi said.

The sick woman died.

"Uh, did that woman just die dead?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"How do you die dead?" Ichigo asked.

"There are things you humans will not understand," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo frowned at that sentence being repeated to him.

"A dead woman just died!" Ichigo yelled at Yoruichi.

Chad pointed at a woman who seemed to be 9 months pregnant.

"That woman is pregnant," Chad said.

"So, the woman is about to give birth ...?" Ichigo asked, "Isn't giving birth called 'the miracle of _life_ '? That woman is about to give death!"

Ichigo laughed.

"There are things you humans just will not understand, okay?" Yoruichi said.

"No," Ichigo laughed, "there are things you _Shinigami_ will not understand. This is ridiculous,"

Ichigo stopped laughing when he saw an enormous wall in the distance. It was white and seemed to encompass the horizon. He looked at it in awe.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"That is the Sereitei," Yoruichi said.

"Its magnificent," Chad said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, awestruck, "hey, wait a minute; you mean we have to walk all the way over there?"

"Yes, you do," Yoruichi said.

"Oh, c'mon, really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi responded.

"Okay, fine, let's get a move on," Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Chad trotted on.

A WOMAN sat on a mat in a large wooden room. She had long raven hair, a voluptuous body and had a wooden right arm. She wore a red top and a white dress with a slit on her right leg. Her head was wrapped in bandages and she wore a red glove on her left arm that was tattooed. She smoked a cigar and seemed to be bored, but at the same time not eager to do anything.

"Madam," a man called from outside the room.

"Enter," the woman responded.

The man entered the room. He was dressed in beige kung fu attire which had a badge on its right arm with the symbol of Division 13 inverted. It was a uniform.

The man knelt before the woman.

"Madam, surveillance feeds have detected that a Senkaimon had been opened in the West Rukon district," the man said.

"So? Senkaimons are pop up everywhere everyday," the woman said.

"Madam, Yoruichi Shihoin came out of the portal with a Shinigami and a human male," the man said.

"Alright then, let's get moving," the woman replied.

* * *

ICHIGO AND CHAD ran as fast as they could, covering some kilometres in an half an hour. It would've taken less time if Chad had been as fast as Ichigo was, but Ichigo did not mind. He needed the company of another human. He may not have said it, but Ichigo was beginning to think that he was going insane and talking to a cat for probably the next month would only make things worse. Ichigo and Chad arrived at the wall.

"Here," Ichigo panted, "we are,"

"Yeah," Chad said.

A large Shinigami guard stood at the gate. His left sleeve was torn and his arm was scorched. He wore a red band around his head and wielded a large axe shaped Zanpakutou.

"Identify yourself," the guard said.

"I thought Shinigami only wielded swords," Ichigo whispered to Yoruichi.

"Zanpakutou means 'soul slicer'; it does not necessarily have to be a sword," Yoruichi answered.

"And here I assumed they were only swordsmen here," Chad said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"I said, identify yourselves," the guard said once more.

Ichigo placed Yoruichi on the ground and walked up to the guard.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I want to get into the Sereitei," Ichigo said.

"I need some credentials," the guard said.

"Credentials? I'm a Shinigami, can't you see the kimono?" Ichigo said.

"You are unauthorized to enter, please leave before I make you," the guard said.

"Man, why didn't Urahara just make the portal open inside the Sereitei?" Ichigo asked, turning to Yoruichi

"I don't know, I didn't make the thing," Yoruichi said.

The guard brandished his Zanpakutou.

"I said leave, now!" the guard shouted.

"Fine," Ichigo said, "I'll just leave,"

Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo's eyes glowed blue and a blue energy surrounded his body. His kimono top turned into a form-fitting cloak that was tattered at its tail. His Zanpakutou shrunk into a kitana with a black blade. This was Ichigo's Bankai form.

"Uh, isn't that a little –" Yoruichi tried to say when Ichigo swung at the guard.

The guard blocked the attack and pushed Ichigo back. Chad clenched his right hand when Ichigo ran passed him.

"I got this," Ichigo said.

Ichigo jumped at the guard, slicing his torso. The guard swung at Ichigo who blocked, causing them to lock blades. Ichigo sliced through the axe's blade and cut it in half. The guard stepped back and pressed a button on his belt. Ichigo lunged at the guard and sliced his torso in half. The guard fell over and died. Ichigo landed and shook the blood off his Zanpakutou.

"What the hell!?" Yoruichi exclaimed as she ran up to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said as his attire and Zanpakutou returned to their original state.

"You did not have to kill him," Yoruichi said.

"Why? We needed to get through," Ichigo said.

"We could have just forced him to open the gate, now we can't," Yoruichi said.

"Oh," Ichigo said.

Yoruichi walked passed Ichigo as she sheathed his Zanpakutou.

"You're lucky, at least there weren't any highly skilled Shinigami around here –" Yoruichi tried to say when the gates opened.

The large gates were the height of the wall, which was around 300 feet tall. The gates slid apart, revealing just a glimpse at the Sereitei, which was a lavish and high class area in comparison to the area they were in.

A man stood at the gate. He was tall, slim and had grey hair. He exhibited an unnerving grin and, combined with his ever-closed eyes, made him look menacing.

"My, my, I was right," the man said as he walked out of the gate, "we should've had guards standing on top of the walls, not out here where they can be killed. Stupid, Yamamoto,"

Yoruichi looked at the man and stepped back, frightened. He was a Squad Captain and just from his look, he was dangerous.

"Well, then," Ichigo said as he drew his Zanpakutou and went into Bankai state.

"Ichigo, stop!" Yoruichi yelled.

Ichigo charged at the captain.

"You should've listened to you're friend," the captain said smugly.

The captain drew a small Zanpakutou from his kimono's torso. He thrust its point at Ichigo and the blade stretched out at an incredible speed. Ichigo blocked the attack in a split second and was pushed far back. The captain's Zanpakutou shrunk to its original length and he sheathed it.

"Don't come back," the captain said.

The gates began to close and the captain walked back into the Sereitei.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted as he ran toward Ichigo's location.

"Stupid boy," Yoruichi said as she followed Chad.

Ichigo lay on the ground in the middle of a street. He struggled to get to his feet, still recovering from the force of the attack. Ichigo reverted to his normal Shinigami state.

"Man that hurt," Ichigo said.

"Not as much as this will hurt," the woman said.

Ichigo turned and saw the raven-haired woman along with several uniformed men stand around him.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

Chad and Yoruichi caught up to Ichigo.

"Dammit," Yoruichi said.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**

 


	5. Sea of Sand

ICHIGO WAS surrounded by the raven-haired woman and several uniformed men.

Ichigo slowly grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutou and the uniformed men grabbed their dagger-shaped ones simultaneously.

"Hold it," the woman said to the uniformed men.

The men let go of their Zanpakutou hilts.

"Where is Yoruichi Shihoin?" the woman asked.

The woman looked around, waiting for something. Ichigo looked at her, confused, but still battle-ready.

"I'm waiting," the woman said as she got impatient.

Chad looked at Yoruichi. She hissed and hesitated to move.

"Crap, fine," Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi ran up to Kuukaku.

"Stop, Kuukaku," Yoruichi said.

"And who might you be?" Kuukaku asked.

Yoruichi sighed and her shut her eyes. A white energy swirled around Yoruichi and her body contorted. Ichigo stepped back, surprised at what was happening.

"What is this?" Ichigo said, frightened.

Chad stepped back as he could not believe his eyes either. Yoruichi slowly stood on her hind legs and her body began to elongate. The fir on her skin retracted and her limbs straightened. Breasts grow from her chest and her hips widened. Her feline body turned into a human body. Her face changed from feline to human and purple hair grew from her head.

Yoruichi had turned into a voluptuous black woman with purple hair and yellow eyes.

"What the –" Chad said, shocked.

Ichigo screamed and ran for his life. He ran as fast as he could, despite not knowing where he was going. Yoruichi stood before Kuukaku in the nude, but did not seem to mind. The uniformed men became uneasy, some covered their eyes, others stared and Chad turned away.

"It's been a while, Yoruichi Shihoin," Kuukaku said.

"Kuukaku Shiba," Yoruichi said.

The two women smirked at each other.

"Well, well, give me a good reason not to kill you this time, Yoruichi," Kuukaku said as she walked around her.

"We're in private business, we're not here to fight," Yoruichi said, looking at Kuukaku cockily.

"Neither am I, but as you know me, I don't want any Shinigami, least of all you, around my compound," Kuukaku said.

"We can strike a deal," Yoruichi said.

"Now we're talking," Kuukaku said.

"Help us get into the Sereitei and in exchange, I'll help you invade the Kuchiki grounds," Yoruichi said.

Kuukaku gestured to her men to stand down. Kuukaku grinned.

* * *

ASHIDO AND Takeshi walked further into the forest. The trees became thicker and thicker and the forest became an obstacle course. Jumping over logs, climbing branches, cutting leaves; it was exhausting. Takeshi for one was now tired of the mission as a whole.

"Man, I wish this was over," Takeshi said.

"Don't become impatient," Ashido said, "we need to be careful and stealthy,"

Ashido pulled out his Zanpakutou and swung down, cutting a tree. The tree fell over and knocked others down like dominos. Ashido had cleared a large path for them.

Takeshi walked up to Ashido, confused.

"And what was that?" Takeshi said.

"I got impatient," Ashido said.

Ashido sheathed his Zanpakutou.

"C'mon," Ashido said.

Ashido jumped onto the tree and ran up it. Takeshi followed suit. Ashido and Takeshi ran on the tipped over trees, covering larger distances than they did on the ground. A clear path of sand came into view a few metres before them.

"I see the end of the forest," Ashido said.

Ashido and Takeshi ran to the end of the forest and jumped off the tipped trees. Ashido and Takeshi landed on the sand and it was freezing cold.

"What the hell?" Takeshi said as he jumped from the sudden change in temperature.

"This is new," Ashido said as he hoped simultaneously with Takeshi.

Ashido steadied himself, still feeling the effects of the cold.

"C'mon," Ashido said, "let's get going,"

Takeshi shivered as he followed Ashido who treaded the sand.

"This is why we should've worn winter gear," Takeshi said.

"You didn't say anything," Ashido said, shivering.

"Oh, yeah ...," Takeshi remembered

Ashido and Takeshi continued on. Takeshi tripped and fell into the sand. He hopped up, covered in a thick blanket of sand from head to toe.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Ashido playfully sang.

"Not funny," Takeshi said as he shook the sand off himself.

"Or is it a sandman?" Ashido said, chuckling.

Takeshi shook the sand off himself.

"How do you even know that song?" Takeshi asked.

"What?" Ashido asked, "it's a good movie"

Takeshi shrugged and the two continued on.

"Hey, look at that," Takeshi said as he pointed forward.

Ashido looked and saw an enormous building up afar. The building was so large that looked like a 200 ft skyscraper up close, but it was far off.

"I thought you said there was no life here," Takeshi said.

"I did," Ashido said, gripped with shock.

"What built that thing?" Takeshi asked.

* * *

RUKIA SAT in her cell, staring blankly at the wall across from her. Thoughts raced through her mind, but thoughts of death overshadowed them all. Would it hurt? Hanging? Decapitation? She was scared to death, and ironically, would soon meet her own. She felt angry at Byakuya for not stepping in to help her. She was sort of angry at Renji, but he said he would try to help her and he was doing so. She was at least thankful for him. Soon after, her thoughts drifted to Ichigo.

Who knew a simple day of Hollow slaying would turn into two months of bunking with a total stranger? It turned into something more than that and she grew close to Ichigo. He was so helpful and spent some of his money on clothes she could wear. They were good friends, but that kiss to her seemed to come out of nowhere. Was she in love with the guy? She wasn't really sure, but didn't regret kissing him either. She now worried whether she would see him again and if she did, whether things would get serious between them. She then thought of Renji whom she'd dated, but broke up with before going to Karakura Town that day.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when two Shinigami walked up to her cell.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Central 46 has moved your date of execution," one guard said.

"You will be executed in 14 days," the other guard said.

Rukia looked away from the guards, now becoming depressed. One of the guards opened the cell door.

"We're taking you to your new cell," a guard said.

The guards stood Rukia up and escorted her out of the cell.

* * *

THE GUARDS walked Rukia down a bridge in the middle of a small river. The bridge led to a large tower on a small island. The guards walked up to the tower's main entrance and entered codes in a keypad next to the door. The door slid open and the guards entered the tower.

* * *

THE GUARDS chained Rukia to a wall. Her arms were spread apart and her neck was chained in a brace. The guards left the room and locked the doors. Rukia tried to move, but failed. The chains were tight and movement was very restricted. Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes.

* * *

YORUICHI, CHAD and Ichigo sat on mats in a large room. Kuukaku sat before them on a beanbag chair. Yoruichi was dressed in form-fitting black pants and an orange, short-sleeved jersey with a beige scarf. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had wore beige leg warmers over purple shoes. She also loose, cotton arm guards with purple stripes.

"Sorry, I've spent such a long time not wearing clothes I forgot," Yoruichi said to Ichigo who was still a little on-edge with what happened.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I'm a type of Shinigami we call the Transcendent Ones. I can change between a humanoid and feline form," Yoruichi explained.

"And what is your original form?" Ichigo asked.

"This one of course. What, you thought I was a cat?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well, I -,"

"Cats don't talk, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, "use your head,"

"Wait a minute, I was told that Shinigami are dead humans – ghosts – that trained to fight Hollows," Ichigo said, "if that's the case, how are you a Shinigami? Were you once human?"

"Well, I -," Yoruichi tried to say when Kuukaku interrupted her.

"Okay, I didn't bring you here to chat, alright?" Kuukaku said, "What do you want in the Sereitei?"

"We came to get a Shinigami out of prison," Yoruichi said.

"How long ago?" Kuukaku asked.

"Couple days," Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi pressed a button on the ground and some tiles slid open between Kuukaku and the others. A two-sided monitor slid out of the ground and the screen facing Kuukaku lit up. Kuukaku slid icons on the screen and typed on it. The screen facing the others lit up, showing a schematic of the Sereitei.

"Things may have changed a little since I got this, but the Sereitei's design stays relatively the same over the years," Kuukaku said.

"Where could she be held?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, if she was arrested when you said she was, then she should be in the 11th Division Prison Grounds," Kuukaku said as she slid her finger on the screen, zooming the image in on a portion of the Sereitei's east wing.

"You're sure?" Yoruichi said.

"That is protocol and I know how arrest procedures," Kuukaku said.

"Okay, then," Yoruichi said.

"First thing we need to do is to penetrate the force fields that guard the Sereitei," Kuukaku said as she got up, "follow me,"

Yoruichi, Chad and Ichigo followed Kuukaku out of the room. They walked down a hallway when a man stepped into the hallway. The man wore a black kimono top with a green jacket and black pants with high boots. He had a Zanpakutou in a sheath that hanged around his lower back.

"Kuukaku, what are you doing with these Shinigami?" the man asked.

"Relax, Ganju, we're working with them," Kuukaku said.

"But, sis, they're our enemies," Ganju said.

"Not today they're not," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku proceeded and the others followed. Ganju gave Ichigo a murderous gaze as he walked passed.

Kuukaku lead Ichigo and the others into a large room with weaponry and advanced tech.

"Normally I would just use some of my gear and blast a hole in the Sereitei's shields," Kuukaku said as she lead Ichigo and the others, "Unfortunately, the Sereitei has beefed up their tech with reiatsu so it will not be the walk in the park that I would want,"

Kuukaku walked up to a shelf, opened it and pulled a large orb out of it. Kuukaku showed Ichigo and the others the orb.

"I call this a Crane Orb," Kuukaku said as she paced around the room, brandishing the Orb, "Over the years, I have been working on different types of weaponry, but I've found that those powered by reiatsu are the most potent. So I invented the Flower Crane Cannon,"

Ichigo was confused.

"Wait, so you're gonna fire that at the Sereitei's shields using a cannon?" Ichigo asked, "that's stupid,"

"I wasn't finished," Kuukaku said angrily, "you will pour your reiatsu into these Orbs and create a force field sphere around you that you will be shot with at the Sereitei's shields using the cannon. If you maintain the right amount of reiatsu, the Orb's force field will be able to penetrate the shields and you will be able to enter the Sereitei with ease,"

"Alright, let's get started," Ichigo said impatiently.

Ichigo walked up to Kuukaku to grab the Orb and Yoruichi cut him off.

"Hold on, Ichigo; let her finish explaining," Yoruichi said.

"Actually, I'm done," Kuukaku said and she tossed the Orb at Ichigo who caught it.

"Nice," Ichigo said as he looked at the Orb, "now take me to the cannon,"

"Whoa, heh, you are impatient. You have to learn how to maintain your reiatsu in the Orb first," Kuukaku said, "Ganju!"

Ganju entered the room and walked up to Kuukaku.

"Yeah," Ganju said.

"Teach this kid here how to use the Crane Orbs," Kuukaku said, "I'll teach the others myself,"

"Sure," Ganju said.

Ganju walked up to Ichigo and held his hand out to him.

"Hand it over, rookie," Ganju said.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Ichigo tossed the Orb at Ganju and he barely caught it.

"What the hell, man?" Ganju asked angrily.

"Now, now, let's not waste any time acting like idiots," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku grabbed two more Orbs from the shelf and walked to a spot in the room that had mats laid out.

"Follow me," Kuukaku said.

Chad and Yoruichi followed Kuukaku.

"Hey, why do I have to learn from this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"From your reiatsu, I can tell that you'll need someone to handhold you through it," Kuukaku said bluntly, "and I'm not that patient,"

Ichigo murmured angrily.

"C'mon," Ganju said as he walked to another spot that had mats laid out.

Ichigo followed Ganju and the two sat down.

"Now watch me," Ganju said.

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly, pissing off Ganju. Ganju held the Orb in his hands. Ganju sighed and focussed on the it. The Orb began to glow, slowly becoming brighter and brighter. A force field formed around Ganju and he sat suspended in it.

Ichigo, though impressed, didn't show it, simply to spite Ganju. Ganju frowned angrily and stopped pouring his reiatsu into the Orb, thus dissipating the force field.

"Since you look so calm," Ganju said, "you try it,"

Ganju tossed the orb at Ichigo the same way he did earlier. Ichigo barely caught the Orb and smirked.

"This'll be easy," Ichigo said.

Ichigo held the Orb in his hands and focussed on it. The Orb glowed, slowly brightening, but began to flicker. Ganju smirked as a force field formed around Ichigo. The force field was shapeless and wiggly, not completely forming. The Orb began to steam in Ichigo's hands and he quickly dropped it.

"What was that?" Ichigo said as he held his hands painfully.

"You put in too much reiatsu, so it overheated," Ganju said.

Ichigo looked at his hands, which were a little burned.

"Crap," Ichigo said.

"Are you gonna cry, you little baby?" Ganju said.

Ichigo was infuriated and he punched Ganju.

"Son of a – " Ganju tried to say when Ichigo punched him again.

Ichigo and Ganju exchanged blows and Ganju kicked Ichigo away. Kuukaku noticed the fracas and stood up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kuukaku said.

Ichigo kicked Ganju in the gut and Ganju gave Ichigo an uppercut. Chad ran up to the two and pushed them apart.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Chad asked.

Ichigo panted angrily, not answering Chad. Kuukaku and Yoruichi walked up to them.

"If you fools start fighting, we're gonna waste a lot of time here," Kuukaku said angrily.

Ganju and Ichigo stared down.

"I'm sorry, Kuukaku," Ganju said.

Kuukaku turned to Ichigo.

"And you?" Kuukaku asked.

Ichigo didn't answer and simply panted angrily.

"I hope this won't happen again, Yoruichi," Kuukaku said.

"No," Yoruichi said as she looked at Ichigo, "it will not happen again,"

"Good," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku picked up the Orb and gave it to Ganju.

"Let this not repeat itself," Kuukaku said.

"Yeah, it won't," Ganju said.

Kuukaku looked at Ichigo who was still angry.

"C'mon," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku, Yoruichi and Chad returned to the spot they sat at. Ganju walked passed Ichigo and bumped his shoulder.

"Let's continue," Ganju said.

Ichigo groaned and reluctantly followed Ganju.

* * *

ASHIDO AND Takeshi had been trekking for what felt like a million years. No matter how far they walked, the building didn't seem to come closer. Takeshi wished there were portable Garganta so that he could just portal out of there. Unlike other Shinigami, Takeshi never felt that sense of duty, the unwavering heart, the desire for justice and heroism that drove them to get up and fight Hollows. Unless it attacked him, Takeshi didn't give a damn. What kept him going? Well, it was a different story with him. He liked the praise and admiration from the Shinigami in his squad. The feeling of being on top was thrilling.

One would assume that he disliked Ashido because he usually got more praise than he did, but that was not the case. Takeshi appreciated Ashido because of his leadership and guidance and wished he could be like him.

But right now, Takeshi would give anything, his Zanpakutou, his lieutenant rank, just for a glass of cool water and a day at the beach. Now that he thought of it, he at least had half of that right now, though the sand was as cold as hell and there was no water in sight.

Takeshi chuckled at the 'as cold as hell,' line when Takeshi called him.

"Look alive!"Ashido shouted.

Takeshi hadn't realised it, but the sand started moving on its on, gathering to one spot. It was pulling him with it.

"What is this?" Takeshi asked.

"Hold on," Ashido said as he reached out to Takeshi.

Takeshi held Ashido's hand and Ashido pulled him. It was no use as Ashido was caught as well. The sand pulled the two in as it gathered, forming a pillar. Ashido reached into his belt.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked.

"Saving our lives," Ashido said.

Ashido pulled out a grenade and threw it at the pillar.

"Brace yourself," Ashido shouted.

Takeshi crossed his arms in front of his face. The grenade exploded and the wave blew Ashido and Takeshi back, freeing them from the sand's grip. Ashido and Takeshi landed on sand that was still stagnant. They got to their feet.

"What is that thing?" Ashido exclaimed.

"Oh man," Takeshi said.

The sand pillar was still forming and reached a height of around 90 feet. The sand formed a grim looking face with no eyes and formed two huge arms. It was a Hollow made of sand.

"Is this just some kinda sand Menos?" Takeshi asked, blankly

"Guess so," Ashido said

"Lame," Takeshi said.

"Yup," Ashido responded.

The sand Hollow threw a punch at the two and they jumped out of the way.

"Stay out of the way," Ashido said, "I got this,"

Ashido ran around the Hollow, avoiding punches it threw. Ashido drew a grenade and turned a knob on it. Ashido dodged a punch and threw the grenade at the Hollow. The grenade exploded and the Hollow began to break apart. The sand Hollow smacked Ashido into a tree.

Takeshi rubbed his hands together and an orange energy erupted from them. Takeshi placed his hands in the sand and the Hollow started to fall apart.

"I told you not to interfere," Ashido said.

"You need my help," Takeshi said.

"Fine," Ashido said.

Ashido pulled out a grenade and set a timer on it. He teleported to the Hollow's head and stuck the grenade in its neck. Ashido jumped off the sand Hollow and the grenade exploded. Ashido landed on sand and he began to sink in it.

"Ashido!," Takeshi yelled.

Takeshi ran toward Ashido, but the sand Hollow smacked him away. The sand Hollow reformed again. Ashido struggled to climb out, but he sank even quicker. Ashido was buried in the sand. Takeshi ran up to the sand Hollow and placed his hands on its arm. Orange energy erupted from Takeshi's hands and the Hollow's arm disintegrated.

"Yes," Takeshi exclaimed.

The sand Hollow's arm reformed again and it grabbed him. Takeshi struggled to break free, but failed. Orange energy erupted from his arms and he broke free from the Hollow's grip.

Takeshi held out his arm as he fell.

"Hado 32, Okasen!" Takeshi yelled.

A yellow energy blast shot out of Takeshi's hand at the sand Hollow's chest. The sand Hollow's chest exploded, but was unaffected in its structure.

"Oh, come on!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Ashido struggled to move inside the sand. He had been holding his breath and worried that be might end up unconscious. Sand gathered around his head and moved toward his nose. Ashido quickly grabbed a grenade from his belt and detonated it.

The grenade exploded and the sand was burnt. Ashido fell limp out of the sand as the explosion burnt half of his torso.

"Ashido!" Takeshi shouted.

Takeshi ran toward Ashido and was caught in the sand. Orange energy spewed from Takeshi's hands and he placed them in the sand. The sand still continued to gather around him. Sand began to encase Ashido and Takeshi was unable to reach him. Takeshi began to sink into the sand and became desperate as his captain and friend was about to die. Takeshi rubbed his hands together and orange energy spewed out them violently. He placed his hands in the sand. The sand around him began to solidify. Takeshi drew his Zanpakutou and broke the sand with it. Takeshi jumped toward Ashido and grabbed him before his entire body was sucked in.

"What do I do?" Takeshi asked.

Orange energy spewed from Takeshi's Zanpakutou and he slashed the sand that came to him, solidifying each portion he sliced.

"Sir?" Takeshi asked once more.

Ashido didn't respond and Takeshi panicked.

"Crap," Takeshi said.

The sand Hollow stood tall over him, moving closer and closer. Takeshi continued slashing, but the sand began to move faster than he could hit it. Takeshi looked at the Hollow as it descended upon him.

"Wait a minute," Takeshi said, exhilarated, "I got it!"

The sand Hollow moved its head toward Takeshi, opening its mouth. Takeshi slashed the Hollow across its face. The sand Hollow's head began to solidify and so did all the sand around Takeshi.

"Phew, that was close," Takeshi said.

Takeshi's arms and Zanpakutou stopped spewing energy and he slashed the Hollow's head again. The sand Hollow broke into several pieces and Takeshi trudged away. Takeshi sheathed his Zanpakutou and shouldered Ashido.

"Let's get to that building," Takeshi said.

Takeshi trudged a few feet and bumped into something absentmindedly.

"Huh," Takeshi said as he looked up.

Takeshi stood at a large gate.

"Whoa, I'm already here?," Takeshi said excitedly.

Takeshi realised something and looked around.

"Wait a minute, what is this?" Takeshi asked, confused.

The gate was large and was suspended from the ground. He looked around, wondering what it was protecting as he could see under it and behind it.

"The hell," Takeshi said.

The gate creaked open and a bright light shone out of it. Takeshi looked behind the gate, but could not see the light from the other end. Takeshi took a closer look at the gate and noticed broken chains hanging from it.

"Is this ...? "

* * *

RENJI WALKED down the courtyard of the Sereitei central living space. He greeted several Shinigami, like the bald guy and the guy who always wore shades and used a tiny Zanpakutou. He was nervous because he thought he'd get in trouble for trying to help a convict get out of jail. It was funny that even though he was a lieutenant, he still felt like a low-ranking Shinigami.

Renji walked up to the Task Force building, which was a large building in the middle of the courtyard. He walked up to a display case that showed a digital list of Shinigami and which sections of earth they would be guarding from Hollows for the period of one month.

Renji was suspicious of Rukia's involvement with Karakura town in the first place. It was the Twelfth Division's turn in Asia the time Rukia was in Karakura town. Her Division, the Thirteenth, was supposed to be covering Europe. Aside from that, Rukia was not skilled enough to take down most Hollows in the first place. Places like Asia and parts of the Americas and Africa drew the attention of stronger Hollows and those could only be dealt with by Shinigami of seats 1 to 5 and not those towards the 12th. Rukia did not even occupy a seat yet, so Renji was very suspicious indeed.

Renji's suspicions were intensified when he did not find Rukia's name on the list. He decided to enter the building and search the Deployment Logs for hard evidence of the discrepancy.

Renji entered the building and knocked on the Shinigami Deployment office. There was no answer so Renji entered. There was nobody in the room.

"Must be out for lunch," Renji said.

Renji closed the door behind him and sat at the desk. He searched the Deployment Logs on the computer and went through the names of Shinigami deployed to Asia over the past six months. Rukia Kuchiki's name was not there.

"I knew it," Renji said.

Renji looked up the name of the Deployment Logs' hard copy on the computer then turned it off. Renji opened a shelf and pulled out the folder. He pulled out a paper from it, placed it back in the shelf and closed it.

Renji left the Shinigami Deployment Office and came out of the Task Force building when Shinigami from the Stealth Force suddenly surrounded him. Their Kimonos were more like ninja outfits and they wore hoods that were attached to their kimono's top and masks. They might as well have been called the 'Cliché Ninja Force,' for all Renji was concerned because they even packed ninja weapons. Renji folded the paper and pocketed it.

"Hey, guys," Renji said, "what are you doing here?"

The Shinigami did not respond. Renji become uneasy.

"What do you want?" Renji said, looking at each of the Shinigami.

He got an eerie vibe as they did not answer him again. There were six of them in total surrounding him. Renji wondered if he could just teleport away, but then decided against. The Stealth Force were masters at Shunpo and would easily find him wherever he'd appear.

Renji was also afraid to attack first because the Stealth Force were fabled to be so exceptionally skilled that even one of them could kill a captain. They were sent in for special cases in the Sereitei and human world. Having six at once put him at a distinct disadvantage. Renji also took in the possibility that these Stealth Force Shinigami were just playing a prank on him as they were known to enjoy doing so.

"Okay, guys," Renji said as he laughed uneasily, "you got me; I am scared. You can go back to your barracks now,"

The Stealth Force Shinigami looked at each other and nodded. They drew daggers and ran toward Renji. Renji teleported out of the way and a Stealth Force Shinigami appeared behind him when he reappeared. The Stealth Force Shinigami #1 tackled Renji and stabbed toward him. Renji blocked with his Zanpakutou and rolled out of the way as the other Stealth Force Shinigami tried to stab him.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled.

Renji's Zanpakutou glowed and turned into a blade double its normal length and size. The blade was demarcated into smaller blades with hooks. Renji swung his Zanpakutou and it stretched out into a large whip with the blades acting as hooks. The Stealth Force Shinigami teleported out of the way. Before Renji could retract his blade, the Stealth Force Shinigami appeared around him.

Renji jumped into the air and shoot his Zanpakutou at the Stealth Force Shinigami who teleported out of the way. Stealth Force Shinigami #4 appeared beside Renji in midair and kicked him in the ribs. Renji fell towards another that kicked him in the back. Renji was kicked around like a football as he fell to the ground.

Renji landed on the ground and began to run. Stealth Force Shinigami #6 appeared before Renji and stabbed towards his arm. Renji teleported out of the way and cut down the Stealth Force Shinigami with his Zanpakutou. Renji swung his Zanpakutou down at Stealth Force Shinigami # 4 who teleported out of the way. Stealth Force Shinigami #1 threw ninja stars at Renji and he teleported out of the way. Stealth Force Shinigami #1 appeared before Renji and punched him. Renji jumped away and Stealth Force Shinigami #3 kicked him in the back. Renji fell on the ground and Stealth Force Shinigami #3 stabbed toward him. Renji teleported out of the way and appeared behind a building. Renji tried his best not to pant and hid.

A female Shinigami walked towards the Shinigami Deployment office and the Stealth Force Shinigami teleported away from the vicinity. Renji looked out from his hiding space and saw that the Stealth Force Shinigami were gone.

"Phew, that was close," Renji said.

Renji turned his Zanpakutou back to normal, sheathed it and looked around. Nobody was nearby and Renji tried to think of where to go.

With those Stealth Force Shinigami trying to kill him, walking out in the open would definitely be a bad idea. Teleporting to his Division's barracks would be an even worse idea, so Renji tried to think hard. He wanted a place no one would expect him to go to. Renji thought hard and then had an idea. Renji teleported away.

* * *

ICHIGO HELD the Crane Orb in his hands. It glowed and brightened slowly. Ganju looked closely, anticipating his failure. A force field formed around Ichigo in an sphere. Ichigo sat suspended in the force field sphere and it was stable.

"Whoa," Ichigo said excitedly, "I did it,"

"Hmm," Ganju said smugly, "guess you did, carrot top,"

Ichigo growled at him and the force field sphere dissipated, causing Ichigo to fall back. Ganju laughed.

"You're supposed to concentrate," Ganju said.

"You're the one who distracted me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, with your puny mind, you'd be distracted by birds while we're launched," Ganju said smugly.

Kuukaku threw a Crane Orb at his head.

"Enough," Kuukaku said.

"Hey! Why hit me?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I missed," Kuukaku said.

Ichigo sat up, holding the Crane Orb and rubbing a bump on his head. Kuukaku stood up and walked up to Ichigo. Yoruichi and Chad followed. Ichigo handed the Crane Orb to Kuukaku.

"I'm impressed," Kuukaku said, "nice work, Ichigo,"

Ichigo smirked at Ganju who got up and walked away.

"I'll get prepped," Ganju said as he left the room.

"Yeah, get to it," Kuukaku said, "you guys should get prepped too. We'll launch in an hour,"

"Got it," Yoruichi said.

Kuukaku left the room. Yoruichi smiled deviously and turned to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, a little uneasy from the look on her face.

"I wonder," Yoruichi said, "was that the first time you saw a woman naked?"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

'Well, you ran away like a five-year-old when I transformed," Yoruichi said, "I thought you'd be excited,"

"You were a freaking cat," Ichigo said, "How was I supposed to react to that?"

"You tell me," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo looked at Chad who stepped back, wanting nothing to do with whatever was going on.

"I'm outta here," Ichigo said as he began to leave.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo," Yoruichi said as she followed him.

"Get away from me," Ichigo said.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Yoruichi said playfully.

Ichigo groaned and walked faster. It only made things worse and Yoruichi continued following him.

Chad stood there, still trying to grasp how Yoruichi did what she did. He usually liked to ask few questions, and just roll with it, but there was only so much he could take. He could understand Hollows, Shinigami – well, maybe – and the possibility of a human gaining powers, but a human turning into an animal and back? Inconceivable! Yoruichi stuck her head into the room.

"Hey, are you coming?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, I'm coming," Chad said.

Chad followed Yoruichi.

* * *

ABOUT AN hour had passed and it seemed Yoruichi had been pestering Ichigo the whole time they sat in the hallway waiting for Kuukaku. Ichigo tried to ignore her, but that only made it more entertaining for Yoruichi. _Are all Shinigami women like this?_ At least Kuukaku seemed level headed, though she didn't count because she wasn't a Shinigami. Ichigo was now having second thoughts on saving Rukia. For one thing, there was the strange way Shinigami – well, from what Ichigo had seen – loved to irritate people. The other, though sort of stupid, was the fact that Yoruichi seemed more attractive than Rukia at this point. What with her peppy personality, her voluptuous body and her tan, she was beautiful. Ichigo hadn't realised this, but he loved women with tanned skin. To top it all off, she was black. Ichigo didn't meet many black people in his area of Karakura. It would be around 1 black person for every 1000 or so. For all he knew, all of Japan was filled with Caucasians and Asians.

And, for probably the millionth time in this week, Ichigo drifted off in his own thoughts which became a blur of school, sports, videogames–

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo said as he snapped out of it.

"It's no fun when you're staring off into space like that," Yoruichi said.

"Well, heh," Ichigo said, trying to look for words.

Yoruichi stuck out her lower lip and folded her arms, looking angrily at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to guess whether she was angry or just messing with him, but couldn't tell.

"As I was saying, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, "when we're in the Sereitei, you'll need to keep your eyes open,"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, blankly.

_Crap_. Ichigo found himself staring at Yoruichi's golden eyes.

"Oh, oh, sorry," Ichigo laughed uneasily.

Yoruichi smirked as she succeeded in messing with Ichigo. She liked making people around her uncomfortable, men in particular. Urahara on the other hand did the same to her which she found intriguing. It was nice to get back out there and start messing with men again.

"Pay attention," Yoruichi said, "the Sereitei is flooded with Shinigami and since we're gonna be infiltrating, it won't be a walk in the park. They will most likely put out a red alert to have the intruders – us – killed, so keep on your toes,"

"Got it," Ichigo said.

"You'll also need to suppress your reiatsu, you don't want to get spotted easily," Yoruichi said.

"Understood," Ichigo said.

"So that means no Bankai," Yoruichi said.

"What?" Ichigo said, caught aback, "Come on, Bankai is awesome,"

"Yeah, but since you're a newbie, you haven't mastered how to suppress it," Yoruichi said, "Your reiatsu was so explosive that it drew that Captain to the wall. Captains don't hang out at the wall, they're usually kilometres away from it,"

Ichigo realized the gravity of the situation.

"You do not want to fight a Captain," Yoruichi said, "although the standards have dropped since I was in the Sereitei, they are still powerful, especially for you, Ichigo,"

"I got it," Ichigo sighed, "Guess it's back to this huge lug of a sword,"

"Besides, you'll have to be adept in all forms of fighting," Yoruichi said, "you may be in a situation where you cannot activate your Bankai because of a spell or because your reiatsu is depleted or, like now, when stealth is paramount,"

Ichigo nodded.

"Pardon my asking," Ichigo said, "how do you know how to fight? Aren't you part cat?"

"Oh, I'm not in cat form usually. I was like this in my times in the Sereitei," Yoruichi said, "I only become a cat around Urahara. He likes cats, so I've been a cat for a year now,"

"Huh," Ichigo said, "didn't picture Urahara as a cat person; thought he was a casual pet owner,"

"The man adores cats," Yoruichi said, "I could swear that he had eight cats before I came along,"

"So you're dating?" Ichigo asked, though he realized that he may have become invasive,"

"Neh...," Yoruichi said, "yeah, but it's kinda loose. It's more of an on-again, off-again thing,"

"Oh, got ya," Ichigo said.

"But don't get any ideas," Yoruichi said, "I know Kung Fu,"

Ichigo laughed it off. He then wondered if he should have, maybe she was being serious. Ichigo became worried.

"Okay, let's get going," Kuukaku called out from the room down the hall.

"You heard her," Yoruichi said as she stood up.

Ichigo, Chad and Yoruichi walked down the hallway and entered the room.

* * *

ICHIGO, CHAD and Yoruichi were in awe as they entered a large control room filled with scientists working on computers. Through a large window on one end of the room, they could see the gigantic cannon which was aimed directly at the ceiling.

"Whoa," Ichigo said, then he wondered something, "wait a minute, with this tech and that cannon, do we really need these tiny Reiatsu Orb thingies?"

"Well, reiatsu is a powerful energy that almost nobody has probably been able to analyse," Kuukaku said, "it quickly dissipates outside its conduit and even if we can properly contain it, it's molecular structure is a tough nut to crack. All I have been able to tell is that it has effects on humans similar to that of radiation,"

"How'd you know all this?" Yoruichi asked, "from all I knew, you just dated Urahara,"

"Oh, I observed and learned things," Kuukaku said, "I wasn't just an accessory like you were,"

Yoruichi frowned at Kuukaku, but didn't seem that offended.

"Man, it's hard to annoy you," Kuukaku said lightly.

"Yeah, it is," Yoruichi said plainly.

"Good thing for me," Kuukaku said, "cuz I get to test out ways to annoy people,"

"I doubt that," Yoruichi said.

The two women laughed. Yoruichi and Kuukaku were somewhat similar, loving to spite people, though Yoruichi's motives were rather harmless in comparison to Kuukaku.

"Now, I will be coming along with you." Kuukaku said, "figured you'd need my help,"

"We don't mind, really," Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi, you may be powerful, but you and these kids can't take down the entire Sereitei," Kuukaku said.

"Well, you do have a point," Yoruichi said.

15 uniformed men, armed with daggers and katana blades, entered the room. They stood beside Kuukaku.

"Shiba warriors," Kuukaku said, "you've met them. They'll be coming along,"

"The more the merrier," Yoruichi said.

"Let's get going," Kuukaku said.

Ichigo, Chad and Yoruichi followed Kuukaku and her men through a door that was near the window.

* * *

ICHIGO'S GROUP, Kuukaku and her men walked down the large silo where the cannon was. The cannon had a giant sunflower on its side.

"We'll all go at the same time," Kuukaku said, "and –"

"Oh, sorry, I'm late!" Ganju called out from the back.

Ganju ran into the silo.

"Good of you to join the party," Kuukaku said, "as I was saying, we will go in at the same time in the same force field,"

"How will we all fit at the same time?" Ichigo asked.

"The sphere's size changes depending on the amount of reiatsu poured in," Kuukaku explained, "so you and I will create the sphere,"

"Why me?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I can't do it by myself, duh," Kuukaku said.

Ichigo got annoyed.

"Come on," Kuukaku said, "time's-a-wastin'"

Kuukaku walked up to the cannon and typed in a code. The cannon door opened on its side and it was enormous. From where Ichigo was standing, it could fit a truck in. Everyone entered the cannon and stood on a large circular platform.

They all stood in a circle with Ichigo and Kuukaku stood in the middle. Kuukaku pulled out a Crane Orb from her kimono top and held it out to Ichigo. Ichigo held the Orb and Kuukaku held it as well, interlocking her fingers with his.

"Ready!" Kuukaku yelled.

The cannon door slammed shut and Ichigo nearly jumped.

"Calm down and focus," Kuukaku said sternly, "if we screw up, we're dead,"

Ichigo nodded. Ichigo and Kuukaku focussed on the Orb.

"Flower Crane Cannon launch in T-minus 10," a voice came on an intercom.

The Orb glowed.

"9"

Ichigo began to sweat as the Orb took long to glow.

"8"

The Orb glowed brightly and the force field began to form.

"7"

The force field wrapped slowly around everyone. The ceiling opened like two large cellar doors.

"4"

The force field was not forming properly.

"2"

"Ichigo, focus," Kuukaku shouted.

"1"

Fire exploded out from beneath the platform. The force field formed a large sphere and everyone stood suspended. The platform moved at high speed to the opening and launched the force field out of the room.

The force field launched high in the sky at high speed. Ichigo looked down at the Shiba grounds and it looked like the size of a small town.

* * *

A LARGE, built Shinigami captain, standing around 8 feet tall, walked down the streets of the Sereitei. His hair was raven and was split up in long spikes with small red, round bells hanging off their ends. He had a eye patch and a face filled with scars.

A small, cute Shinigami girl with pink hair sat on his shoulder.

"Ooh, what's that?" the girl said, pointing at the sky.

"Hmm?"

The man turned to where the girl was pointing, seeing a shooting star heading for them. It was the force field sphere heading for them.

"What is that?" the man asked.

The force field hit the Sereitei's shield and penetrated it. Huge automated laser cannons perched on buildings turned toward the sphere. The cannons fired at the force field sphere and it exploded.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Conspiracy

THE EXPLOSION illumined the sky. Shinigami in the Sereitei panicked as they saw it. The Sereitei's shields reformed. The spiky haired Captain was disappointed.

"Too bad," the Captain said, "I wanted to have some fun,"

The Captain began to walk away. The girl was mesmerized by fire in the sky which had now become smoke.

"Pretty," the girl said.

* * *

ICHIGO, CHAD, the Shiba warriors, Yoruichi and Kuukaku were split apart by the force of the explosion. Ichigo plummeted to the ground and crashed onto a pathway, walled by a series of buildings. Ichigo struggled to move as his entire body ached. He crawled out of the small crater he had just created when he was met by a sudden sword slash.

Ichigo jumped out of the crater and drew his Zanpakutou. A Shinigami ran toward him. Ichigo blocked the attack and slashed him in the gut. About thirty Shinigami stood around Ichigo, afraid to attack.

"Ugh, come on, you imbeciles!" a Shinigami shouted.

A bald Shinigami sat on a rooftop nearby. He wielded a staff and barked orders.

"Move in, before I show you how to fight," the bald Shinigami shouted.

The Shinigami attacked Ichigo and he slashed one across the chest. Ichigo kicked a Shinigami and blocked another attack. Ichigo was overwhelmed as a Shinigami swung toward him. Ichigo teleported behind the Shinigami group and kicked a Shinigami in the ribs. Ichigo cut down another a Shinigami and backtracked. Ichigo punched a Shinigami and cut another one in the neck.

"Will you freaking back off!?" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo jumped far back and the Shinigami ran up to him.

"Come on," the bald Shinigami shouted, "can't you tell that he's trying to get some distance so that he can take you on one by one!"

A Shinigami swung at Ichigo. He kicked him in the arm and stabbed him.

"Idiots!" the bald Shinigami yelled.

Ichigo dislodged his Zanpakutou from the Shinigami. A Shinigami jumped over Ichigo and landed behind him. Ichigo blocked a Zanpakutou slash from the Shinigami behind him. Another Shinigami ran toward Ichigo and he teleported away. Ichigo held up his Zanpakutou.

"Getsuga –" Ichigo tried to shout when

Some of the buildings along the pathway exploded and some bricks fell, killing 6 Shinigami. The bald Shinigami jumped off the roof he was on as it exploded.

"What the hell?" Ichigo wondered.

"Hey, Ichigo!, get going!" Ganju called out.

Ganju emerged from the cloud of dust, along with 10 of the Shiba warriors. The dust settled and Ichigo ran off. Ganju, the Shiba warriors and the Shinigami ran up to each other, ready to strike.

* * *

ICHIGO RAN down a pathway, wondering when a turn would show up. All he could see were buildings lining the pathway. The bald Shinigami flipped over Ichigo and hit his head with his staff. Ichigo fell back and the bald Shinigami spun his staff around skilfully.

Ichigo got up and ran toward the bald Shinigami who sidestepped and smacked Ichigo in the temple. The bald Shinigami hit Ichigo in the gut and smacked him in the ribs. Ichigo jumped back then swung at the bald Shinigami. The bald Shinigami blocked the attack, kneed Ichigo's gut and smacked Ichigo's leg with his staff. Ichigo tried to block some strikes, but the bald Shinigami smacked Ichigo in his joints. Ichigo fell back and the bald man poked his staff at him. Ichigo rolled to his feet and sheathed his Zanpakutou. The bald Shinigami was a little confused.

"So you fail with you Zanpakutou and now you're trying without it?" the bald Shinigami asked, "pretty stupid"

The bald Shinigami and Ichigo went into fighting stances.

The bald Shinigami swung his staff at Ichigo who blocked it with his forearm. Ichigo judo-flipped him and punched him in the neck. The bald Shinigami smacked Ichigo in the head and he recoiled. Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and swung toward the bald Shinigami. The bald Shinigami blocked the attack with his Zanpakutou and smacked Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo nearly dropped his Zanpakutou and started transforming back into a human. Ichigo began to suffocate. Ichigo quickly clenched his Zanpakutou and maintained his Shinigami form. The bald Shinigami smacked Ichigo across the face, knocking him off his feet.

The bald Shinigami swung his staff at Ichigo and he rolled to his feet. The bald Shinigami swung at Ichigo who blocked the staff with his Zanpakutou. Ichigo kneed the bald Shinigami, pulled him in and gave him a head butt. The bald Shinigami fell over then stuck his staff on the ground, using it to keep himself steady. Ichigo swung twice at the bald Shinigami who evaded by flipping over while balancing on his staff. Ichigo smacked the staff his Zanpakutou and punched the bald Shinigami as he fell. The bald Shinigami hurled a few feet and fell on the ground. Ichigo ran toward the bald Shinigami.

"Lieutenant Madarame!" a Shinigami called out from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and saw three Shinigami running toward them. Ichigo teleported away.

* * *

A SMALL bodied female Captain walked down the courtyard of the 2nd Division barracks. Her kimono and jacket were sleeveless and she wore a yellow cloth as a belt, wrapped in a large bow in the front. She had a full-length katana-shaped Zanpakutou sheathed around her lower back. She had raven hair that was tied up in two ponytails that were wrapped in white cloth.

She was the 9th Division Captain and head of the Punishment Force, Soifon. She was accompanied by a tall big bodied Shinigami. He was her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. Omaeda stopped suddenly.

"Wait, I forgot something," Omaeda said.

"It's not another bag of chips again, is it?" Soifon asked.

"Maybe …" Omaeda said, looking away from Soifon.

Soifon raised an eyebrow and Omaeda smiled uneasily.

"Can't you last a minute without them?" Soifon groaned, "we're going to be late,"

Omaeda ran in the direction they came from.

"Don't worry, babes," Omaeda said, "I won't take long,"

"Do you really need them?" Soifon asked.

"Well, you don't want me to doze off during Yamamoto's boring meeting, do you?" Omaeda said.

"Fine," Soifon sighed, "be quick,"

"Got ya," Omaeda said.

Soifon shook her head and continued on.

Soifon was always late for meetings because of Omaeda. He was so forgetful and laidback that hardly caring about protocol. Being the only Captain heading a squad and a military division made her a bit tense and thus most people were afraid of her. She always tried to be on top of things and not have that fact be an excuse for the incompetence. It was truly a case of opposites attract when it came to her and Omaeda.

Omaeda on the other hand didn't care much about how people saw him and Soifon cared so much that it made people afraid of her. Their relationship helped them complement each other as Omaeda helped Soifon ease up at times and she made him shape up. The irony in it all is that what they tried to help the other tone down on was exactly what they found attractive in each other. Omaeda never seemed to worry about anything and Soifon wished she could be like him while Omaeda wished he was on top of things like she was.

Soifon walked out of the barracks and Omaeda had not returned yet.

"How long does it take to get a bag of chips?" Soifon wondered.

Eight Stealth Force Shinigami appeared before Soifon and she stopped.

"What is it?" Soifon asked.

"We bring a message from Central 46," a Stealth Force Shinigami said.

"Why not send a Messenger Butterfly?" Soifon asked.

"A Messenger Butterfly wouldn't be able to carry your head," a Stealth Force Shinigami said.

Soifon jumped out of the way as the Stealth Force Shinigami fired ninja stars at her. Soifon teleported behind a Stealth Force Shinigami and slashed him across the back with her Zanpakutou. Another attacked with a dagger. Soifon blocked it and slashed him in the midsection. Soifon cut down three Stealth Force Shinigami with her Zanpakutou, swiftly as if she were cutting down leaves. Only three Stealth Force Shinigami remained and Soifon smirked.

"C'mon, I dare you," Soifon said cockily.

A bomb exploded behind Soifon and she was knocked over. A small device stuck on Soifon's back and tethered hooks flew out of it and drilled into the ground, pinning Soifon down. A Stealth Force Shinigami ran up to Soifon from behind and stabbed toward her leg. A dagger shot into the Stealth Force Shinigami's neck and he fell dead. Four Stealth Force Shinigami ran into the area and swiftly killed the Stealth Force Shinigami that attacked Soifon.

A Stealth Force Shinigami slashed the device, freeing Soifon. Soifon got to her feet and looked at the Stealth Force Shinigami that arrived.

"You've come to ambush me too?" Soifon asked.

"We are loyal to you, Captain Soifon," one Stealth Force Shinigami said.

"In that case," Soifon said as she sheathed her Zanpakutou, "we need to find out why these weren't and who sent them,"

Soifon started walking away and the four Stealth Force Shinigami followed her.

"Where are we going?" a Stealth Force Shinigami asked.

"Central 46," Soifon said, "there are questions to ask,"

* * *

GANJU KICKED a Shinigami and cut his head off. He looked around. Corpses were splayed on the ground and only 7 Shiba warriors remained. Shinigami amassed from one end of the pathway.

"Alright," Ganju said, "let's get moving!"

Ganju and the Shiba warriors ran away from the incoming Shinigami.

"I KNOW this is sudden," Renji said, "but I had nowhere else to turn,"

Renji sat in the office of the 13th Division Captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. He had white spiky and stylized hair and had the physique of a schoolboy. His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, lay on a couch behind Renji. She has long, flowing orange hair, a voluptuous body and wore her kimono top in a way that showed a lot of cleavage. For a person in a high position, she didn't carry herself that way, contrary to her Captain who was usually formal.

"What do you want?" Toushiro said.

"I've been concerned about Rukia Kuchiki's case and I've been investigating to find evidence that would vindicate her," Renji said as he handed Toushiro the paper, "so I went to Task Force and checked Deployment Logs,"

Toushiro received the paper and started to read it.

"That is the list of Shinigami that were deployed to Asia in the past six months," Renji said.

"Rukia Kuchiki's name is not here," Toushiro said.

'Exactly," Renji said, "she was not sent there by Task Force,"

"Do you realize that you've just added to the list of crimes Rukia is accused of?," Toushiro asked.

"No, you don't understand," Renji said, "if Rukia went there on her own, Shinigami would have been sent to apprehend her,"

"So, what are you saying?" Toushiro asked.

"I don't know, but someone wanted Rukia to be arrested and made sure she went to Karakura Town on her own and tried to make it look authorized," Renji said.

"And you're sure Rukia's innocent?" Toushiro asked.

"Yes," Renji said.

Toushiro looked at Renji sternly and he did not flinch.

"Fine," Toushiro said.

Toushiro got up and grabbed his Zanpakutou, which was in a sheath, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Rangiku," Toushiro said, "let's get going,"

Rangiku got up from the couch and followed Toushiro who walked toward the door.

"Where're we going?" Rangiku asked.

* * *

ASHIDO LAY on the ground, breathing heavily as Takeshi looked around, anticipating a Hollow attack. They were a few feet from the mysterious floating gate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Takeshi asked.

"I'll be fine," Ashido said.

Ashido struggled to sit up and Takeshi moved in to help him.

"No," Ashido said, "I can stand; I've been through worse,"

Ashido got to his feet and steadied himself.

"Then I again, I didn't take my own grenade," Ashido said.

Footsteps echoed from nearby, sounding like those of a large Hollow. Takeshi drew his Zanpakutou.

"We'd better get going," Takeshi said.

"No," Ashido said, "there's no point in that. Let's get rid of it first before we drain all our energy on running,"

"Fine," Takeshi sighed angrily.

The footsteps became louder and louder and sounded like they came from behind the gate.

"Guess you were right about it being a portal, huh?" Takeshi said.

Ashido drew his Zanpakutou. Ashido and Takeshi awaited their approaching enemy, looking at the gate. The footsteps sounded like they were right before them, but the Hollow was nowhere to be seen.

"What the?" Ashido said.

Something smacked Ashido in the back of the neck and he fell turned to see a humanoid Hollow standing before him. It had a human physique with snow white skin, circular markings on its body, a skull for a head and three horns sticking out of it.

The Hollow roared.

"Man, this place keeps getting freakier," Takeshi said.

The Hollow clawed at Takeshi and he sliced its hand. The blade simply grazed the Hollow's skin, as if it were hitting solid steel. The Hollow stabbed Takeshi in the gut with its other hand and tossed him aside. The Hollow moved towards Ashido who was getting to his feet. Takeshi got on one knee and pointed his hand at the Hollow. Orange energy erupted from the Hollow and moved into Takeshi's hand. The Hollow became slower and slower as the energy erupted from it, nearly coming to a standstill. The Hollow teleported behind Takeshi and stabbed him in the head with its hand.

"Takeshi!" Ashido yelled.

Ashido teleported away. The Hollow tossed Takeshi's corpse and walked onward.

The gate swung open and a Hollow emerged from it. The gate shut.

* * *

ICHIGO RAN down a courtyard, passing some Shinigami who didn't attack him. He'd encountered one earlier and decided not to start a fight unprovoked in order to help the mission run smoothly. Ichigo assumed that they thought he was just a Shinigami from another squad.

Ichigo entered an open area in the middle of some buildings. He ran across it when Renji entered from the other end.

"You!" Ichigo said angrily.

Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and lunged at Renji with a swing. Renji drew his Zanpakutou and blocked the attack. Renji pushed Ichigo back and transformed his Zanpakutou into its whip-like form. Renji shot his Zanpakutou at Ichigo who sidestepped and teleported behind Renji. Renji ducked from Ichigo's swing and elbowed him. Renji retracted his Zanpakutou and swung at Ichigo's gut. Ichigo jumped back and stabbed toward him. Renji and Ichigo exchanged two slashes and locked blades. Ichigo's eyes glowed blue and pushed Renji back. Ichigo punched Renji, kicked him and slashed his blade at him. Ichigo leg swept Renji and swung down at him. Renji blocked with his Zanpakutou and Ichigo kicked him in the head. Renji jumped to his feet and shot his Zanpakutou at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged and cut Renji's Zanpakutou in half, right between the demarcated blades. Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakutou and ran up to Renji.

"Crap!" Renji exclaimed.

Renji threw a punch, Ichigo blocked it with his arm and kicked him in the leg. Renji punched Ichigo in the gut and backhanded him. Ichigo kicked Renji in the shin and kneed him in the gut. Ichigo head butted Renji and gave him a roundhouse kick. Renji tried to get up and Ichigo stomped hard on his stomach. Ichigo punched Renji out cold.

"This is for Rukia," Ichigo said.

Ichigo reached for his Zanpakutou hilt.

"Eh!" a male voice called out, "Ryoka!"

A force came over Ichigo, making it hard to move. Ichigo began to sweat and tried hard to turn his head. The raven-haired Captain with the pink-haired Shinigami walked into the area.

"Quit wasting your time with that wimp," the Captain said, "and fight a true warrior,"

* * *

A CAPTAIN wearing a straw hat and a pink floral jacket over her official one walked down the streets. He was the 2nd Division Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. He was laidback, a drunkard and used to sleep a lot of girls before he was paired with his assistant Nanao Ise. Despite his reputation, he was a wise men and a bookworm who detested violence, which was why he hated times like these. Normally, he would just stay in his room and get wasted on sake, but with the red alert Yamamoto put out, he had no choice. At least for now, he was having a nice walk, or not.

White energy exploded from a wall a few metres ahead of him.

"Oh, great here we go," Shunsui said.

The smoke and dust cleared up. Chad walked out of the rubble and turned to Shunsui. His right arm was completely black, with a thick red strip going from the knuckles of his middle and ring finder to the top of his shoulder. Out of his shoulder came two horns, shaped like blunt knives.

"If you value your life," Shunsui said, "don't fight and I can find a way for you to live,"

Chad ran towards Shunsui.

"Please," Shunsui asked once more.

Chad clenched his fist and prepared to punch.

"Well, you asked for it," Shunsui said.

Shunsui drew out twin swords from his sheath; his Zanpakutou. Chad punched toward Shunsui who swiftly sidestepped and cut him across the stomach. Chad fell over and died on the ground.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Unravelling

YORUICHI AND Kuukaku moved stealthily through the Sereitei, using every possible location devoid of surveillance cameras. Yoruichi and Kuukaku jumped off a rooftop and landed in an alley near a sewer.

"Huh," Yoruichi said, "you think we should've told the kids about the surveillance cameras?"

"And you?" Kuukaku asked, "You could've told them. I forgot,"

"Guess it slipped both our minds," Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi peeped out of the alley then went back behind cover.

"Sure hope they aren't dead yet," Yoruichi said.

"They'll be fine," Kuukaku said, "well, at least the orange haired kid will. From the guy's reiatsu, he's at the power level of a Captain,"

"That's the power level of a Captain?" Yoruichi asked in a surprised manner.

"Well, yeah, that's an average Captain's reiatsu level," Kuukaku said, "though the orange haired kid's fluctuates a lot,"

"Man, things have changed a lot since I was here," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah," Kuukaku said, "I'm not even afraid of being spotted by a Captain right now,"

"Well, seems you may get your chance," Yoruichi said.

"Huh?"

Yoruichi directed Kuukaku's head to Soifon and the Four Stealth Force Shinigami who walked down a pathway across from where they were. Soifon stopped and pointed at Yoruichi and Kuukaku without turning to them.

"Move," Yoruichi said.

The Four Stealth Force Shinigami teleported and swung daggers at Kuukaku and Yoruichi. The two women rolled out of the way and the Stealth Force Shinigami split up to attack the two.

"Kuukaku," Yoruichi said as she dodged an attack, "don't kill them,"

"Why?" Kuukaku asked as she punched a Stealth Force Shinigami in the face.

"They work for a friend of mine," Yoruichi said

"Oh, so now I'm your friend, huh?" Soifon asked.

Kuukaku gave a Stealth Force Shinigami a punch and leg sweep combo.

"Oh, fine," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku punched the Shinigami out cold.

"They don't seem worth killing anyways," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku went into a fighting stance.

"Go talk to your friend," Kuukaku said, "I'll take on these wimps,"

The Stealth Force turned to Soifon and she nodded. The Stealth Force Shinigami drew their dagger-shaped Zanpakutou at Kuukaku. She blocked a dagger with her right arm and dodged the other daggers. Stealth Force Shinigami #2 threw a punch at Kuukaku and she dodged it. Kuukaku punched Stealth Force Shinigami #3, kicked him in the shin and backhanded him, knocking him off his feet. Kuukaku jumped back, dodging a dagger and ran up to Stealth Force Shinigami #4. Kuukaku dropkicked him, flipped in midair and elbowed him in the neck. Kuukaku gave Stealth Force Shinigami #3 a roundhouse kick. Stealth Force Shinigami #2 grabbed Kuukaku's arms from behind. Kuukaku gave him a reverse head butt, kicked his knee and flipped him over her shoulder.

Yoruichi walked up to Soifon, wondering why she wasn't doing anything the whole time. Soifon had just been standing there, watching Kuukaku take down her men.

"Hello, earth to Soifon?" Yoruichi said, "Or is it, 'Sereitei to Soifon'? Tsk, I always forget whether this place is on earth or not,"

"So is this what you've been doing?" Soifon asked, "Rising up fighters to invade the Sereitei?"

"You and I both know I have better things to do than that," Yoruichi said, "and besides, I could take down four Captains singlehandedly without breaking a sweat,"

"Oh, really?" Soifon said, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

Soifon drew her Zanpakutou and stabbed it into the ground. A large group of Stealth Force Shinigami appeared, surrounding Kuukaku and Yoruichi. Kuukaku stood lazily as she looked at her new opponents.

"Heh, I prepare for a real fight and this is all you give me?" Kuukaku said as she flipped her hair, "C'mon give me your 'best' shot,"

Yoruichi looked at the Stealth Force Shinigami then smirked. A Stealth Force Shinigami suddenly dropped on the pavement, unconscious. Soifon looked in surprise and turned to Yoruichi who looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh, it's no theory," Yoruichi said.

Stealth Force Shinigami started dropping like flies. Yoruichi's disappeared and reappeared rapidly in the same spot. All the Stealth Force Shinigami dropped to the ground and Yoruichi reappeared. Soifon had her mouth agape, at a loss for words.

"You're even faster than last time," Kuukaku said.

"Why thank you," Yoruichi said as she bowed cockily.

Soifon dislodged Zanpakutou from the ground and flew toward Yoruichi with a slash. Yoruichi blocked with her forearm and the two women teleported away. Kuukaku stared at the spot Yoruichi and Soifon were at.

"Well, I'll just look for Rukia then," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku ran off.

* * *

URAHARA STOOD before a computer and a swirly loading icon came on the screen. Words came onscreen; "REIATSU STRUCTURE ANALYSIS COMPLETE".

The computer showed that the reiatsu's structure was that of a Shinigami and two other unknown beings. Urahara had expected there to be human and Shinigami signatures in the reiatsu image taken from Ichigo. To find that of Shinigami and two other beings was completely unexpected. Urahara sensed that something was wrong.

SOIFON AND Yoruichi appeared in a forest on the outskirts of the Sereitei. Soifon swung her Zanpakutou at Yoruichi and she blocked it with her shin. Soifon swung twice at Yoruichi who weaved swiftly through each slash. Yoruichi flipped over Soifon, hooking her neck with her calf and slammed her on the ground. Soifon teleported away and Yoruichi teleported into a cluster of trees. Yoruichi hopped from tree to tree and Soifon followed her. Soifon swung her Zanpakutou at Yoruichi and she jumped onto it. Yoruichi kicked Soifon in the temple, sending her hurling out of the forest. Yoruichi's voice echoed around as she laughed.

Soifon got to her feet and looked around. She couldn't see Yoruichi. Soifon held out her Zanpakutou horizontally and placed her free hand on the blade.

"Sting all enemies to death," Soifon said "Suzumebachi,"

Soifon's Zanpakutou glowed and shrank down, wrapping around her right hand. It stopped glowing and had become a black gauntlet with gold stripes and a small chain linked it to a blade on her middle finger.

"You couldn't take me down with your Zanpakutou at full length," Yoruichi said, "but you think it can catch me with a gauntlet,"

Yoruichi appeared before Soifon, catching her off guard. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon by the neck and slammed her on the ground. Soifon cut Yoruichi's left shoulder with her stinger gauntlet and Yoruichi teleported away from her. Yoruichi's cut began to bleed and her shoulder slowly began to turn black. Soifon ran up to Yoruichi, stabbing her stinger at her. Yoruichi dodged and kicked Soifon in her ribs. Soifon smacked into a tree, fell over and rolled to her feet. Soifon lunged at Soifon, throwing two kicks at her. Yoruichi blocked them with her forearm, grabbed Soifon's leg and smacked her into a tree. Yoruichi tried to throw a punch with her left arm and it began to sting. Soifon leg swept Yoruichi and stabbed her stinger at her. Yoruichi teleported behind Soifon and tried to stomp on her head. Soifon rolled out of the way and got to her feet. Yoruichi threw a kick and Soifon blocked it with her forearm. Yoruichi threw two punches with her right arm and Soifon weaved through them. Soifon kicked Yoruichi's left arm, elbowed her and threw a kick at her head. Yoruichi rolled out of the way, landing on her left arm. Yoruichi writhed in pain and Soifon ran up to her. Yoruichi kicked Soifon's legs, Soifon fell toward her and she elbowed her in the head, sending her hurling some metres back.

Yoruichi struggled to get to her feet and Soifon made it on all fours. Soifon's mouth and nose bled and she became angry. Soifon got to her feet and stared down Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked at her left shoulder and the blackening on her wound had turned into a black butterfly shaped stamp. Soifon wiped the blood off her nose and mouth.

"This ends now," Soifon said.

White electricity-like energy slowly exuded from Soifon's shoulders and back, increasing in intensity. The back and shoulders of Soifon's kimono top were incinerated in the white energy that enveloped her entire body. Yoruichi stood there, not attempting to attack as she held on to her shoulder in pain. Soifon ran up to Yoruichi, ready to stab her with her gauntlet. Soifon drove her hand toward Yoruichi who placed her right hand laterally below hers.

"Stop," Yoruichi said.

Electricity surged around Soifon's body, the white energy dissipated and she froze in place. Soifon could not move a single muscle in her body except her eyes.

"You are not ready to use this technique yet, Soifon," Yoruichi said, "Shunko is hard to control and if you come across someone with more experience,"

Yoruichi held Soifon's hand, breaking the paralysis.

"They could easily manipulate your reiatsu and freeze you in place," Yoruichi said, "Like I did."

"Then why haven't you killed me?" Soifon asked as she lowered her head angrily.

Yoruichi let go of Soifon's hand. Soifon lowered he head.

"You came all the way here and took down my men just to gloat about your skill?" Soifon asked.

Yoruichi didn't answer. Soifon lifted her face and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why'd you leave me, Yoruichi?" Soifon asked, "You train me for all those years and just abandon me? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"You didn't need me to train you anymore," Yoruichi said, "And I didn't want you to get implicated in the mess that I was in,"

"What mess? What are you talking about?" Soifon asked.

Yoruichi didn't respond and just looked at Soifon. Soifon started to bawl.

"I'm sorry, Soifon," Yoruichi said.

* * *

GANJU AND the Shiba warriors encountered several Shinigami as they made their way through the Sereitei until they caught up with Ichigo who stared at the raven-haired Captain with the pink-haired Shinigami fearfully.

"Ichigo!" Ganju called out.

"Ganju, get out of here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmm?" the Captain turned to Ganju and the Shiba warriors, "No interference,"

Ganju and the Shiba warriors arms buckled as the force came over them as well. The Captain used a reiatsu grip on them and they fell to the ground and died. Ichigo turned to the Captain, scared to death.

"You think this guy's strong enough, Kenpachi?" the girl asked.

"We'll just have to find out," Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi drew his rusty Zanpakutou and let up the reiatsu grip on Ichigo who went into his Bankai state. Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and teleported to Kenpachi with a swing of it. Kenpachi blocked it with his Zanpakutou, wielding it with only one hand. Kenpachi pushed Ichigo back and Ichigo flipped over. Ichigo swung at Kenpachi's legs and he blocked with his Zanpakutou. Ichigo punched Kenpachi, kicked his leg and jumped into the air. Ichigo swung down on Kenpachi who looked at him, unfazed.

"What is he doing?" Kenpachi asked the pink-haired Shinigami.

"I don't know," the girl responded, unimpressed.

Ichigo nearly hit the pink-haired Shinigami. Kenpachi swung his Zanpakutou at Ichigo's side and Ichigo teleported out of the way. Kenpachi ran toward Ichigo with a swing of his Zanpakutou. Ichigo blocked it with his Zanpakutou and punched Kenpachi in the face. He was unfazed.

"Will you stop with those baby punches and fight?" Kenpachi shouted.

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo down, slamming him on the ground. Ichigo tried to push Kenpachi off him, but failed. The pink-haired Shinigami slid her fingers on the blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutou and looked at them. They did not have a single scratch.

"Hmm, I thought the blade would be sharp," the pink-haired Shinigami said, "Are you sure it's worth fighting him?"

"Yeah, you're right, Yachiru," Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi stood up and placed his Zanpakutou on his shoulder. Ichigo sat up, wondering what Kenpachi was doing.

"Let's see if the other Ryoka are stronger than this guy," Kenpachi said.

"I can sense them near the East Wing," Yachiru said.

Ichigo sat up, panting heavily. Kenpachi walked away from Ichigo. Ichigo looked at his back and saw the squad 4 insignia on his jacket.

"They'd better be because you took forever to locate this guy," Kenpachi said.

"Kenny, don't be grumpy, I found him didn't I?" Yachiru said.

"Yeah, but I'm disappointed, 'cuz I could swear his reiatsu was the strongest among them," Kenpachi said, "I just hope the remaining two won't be as weak as he is,"

"Why can't you locate them if you can sense their reiatsu?" Yachiru asked.

"Meh," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo's eyes glowed blue as he got to his feet. Ichigo charged toward Kenpachi.

"He's coming again," Yachiru said.

"Eh, whatever," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo swung at Kenpachi's arm and managed to cut it.

"Hmm," Kenpachi was surprised, "Guess I was wrong about this guy,"

Yachiru instinctively jumped off Kenpachi's back.

"All yours, Kenny," Yachiru said.

Kenpachi swung his Zanpakutou at Ichigo's side and he blocked. Ichigo kicked Kenpachi and stabbed toward him. Kenpachi grabbed his Zanpakutou with his bare hand and it bled. Kenpachi pulled Ichigo by his Zanpakutou and stabbed toward him. Ichigo flipped out of the way and gave Kenpachi a roundhouse kick, failing to knock him off his feet. Ichigo stood on Kenpachi's shoulder, failing to pull the Zanpakutou out of his grip. Ichigo elbowed Kenpachi's head, releasing his Zanpakutou from his grip. Ichigo landed behind Kenpachi, swung at his back and Kenpachi blocked it with his Zanpakutou. Ichigo and Kenpachi exchanged two slashes and Kenpachi grabbed his head and tossed him at a building's wall. Ichigo teleported before he smashed into the wall. Ichigo kicked Kenpachi in the head, rocking him a bit.

"Now we're talking," Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi swung at Ichigo and he blocked it. Ichigo pulled off Kenpachi's eye patch, expecting to see a damaged eye that he could injure. His eye was intact however and Kenpachi grinned.

"You shouldn't have done that, kid," Kenpachi said.

Yellow energy exploded out of Kenpachi, sending Ichigo hurling a few metres away. Ichigo got to his feet and Kenpachi ran up to him with a slash. Ichigo blocked it, but could barely stand as Kenpachi overpowered him and began to push him down. Blue energy exuded from Ichigo and he pushed Kenpachi back. Ichigo and Kenpachi exchanged three slashes with so much force that the ground around them began to crack. Ichigo and Kenpachi locked their blades and both their eyes were glowing, blue and yellow respectively. Kenpachi slashed at Ichigo and he blocked. The force was so great however, that it sent Ichigo hurling several metres in the air, causing him to smash through a building's wall.

Kenpachi stood and waited. Ichigo did not respond.

"I think you killed him, Kenny," Yachiru said.

"Eh, probably," Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi waited and Ichigo still didn't respond.

"Ah, well," Kenpachi said as he walked up to his eye patch, "It was fun while it lasted,"

Kenpachi picked up his eye patch and Yachiru ran up to him.

"You won again!" Yachiru said excitedly

* * *

ICHIGO WOKE up to a rude shock. Yoruichi was seated astride on him, kissing him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he moved away from Yoruichi.

"Giving you mouth-to-mouth," Yoruichi said blankly.

"Well, did I need it?" Ichigo asked, not realizing that he was still yelling.

"Nope," Yoruichi said, shaking her head.

Yoruichi stood up and walked around. Ichigo stood up and took in his surroundings. The two were in a rocky, mountainous area that had a pool of water nearby.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, still yelling.

"Stop yelling," Yoruichi said, chuckling.

"Well, sorry, I didn't expect to wake up to that," Ichigo said, no longer yelling.

"You didn't like it?" Yoruichi said.

"I said I didn't expect it," Ichigo said.

"So you did like it," Yoruichi said.

"You don't just go around, kissing people for no reason," Ichigo said, "Why'd you do that?"

"I just felt like it," Yoruichi said.

"You just felt like it?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi nodded.

"Okay," Ichigo said, confused and not wanting to ask any more questions.

"You can't even thank me for saving your life?" Yoruichi asked.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"We're in a cave Urahara and I discovered in a mountain near Sogyoku Hill," Yoruichi said, "Urahara expanded it and turned it into this. We used to hang out here all the time years back,"

"Just like the one in the shop?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said.

"And you used to hang out?" Ichigo asked.

"Hang out, train; you call it what you want," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo looked at himself and realized that he was back in his standard Shinigami state with his Zanpakutou back in its sheath. All his bruises and wounds were gone as if they weren't there to begin with.

"Wasn't I in Bankai?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but since you were knocked out, you reverted to your normal form," Yoruichi said, "If you died, you'd become human again,"

"And how'd you heal me?" Ichigo asked.

"I placed you in that pool over there," Yoruichi said as she pointed at the pool, "It's a solution of water mixed with different ingestible medicines that can heal any wound and recover your reiatsu concentration. It's a product Urahara developed,"

"Well then," Ichigo said as he walked toward the pool, "I'm gonna have a swim," "Sure, let me join you," Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi began to remove her pants and Ichigo quickly turned away.

"No, no, no, no," Ichigo said in a panic, "I've changed my mind,"

"You're such a prude, you know that?" Yoruichi said as she put her pants back on.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said nearly blushing.

Yoruichi laughed.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I could sense your reiatsu a mile away," Yoruichi explained, "I told you not to use Bankai; you don't know how to control it,"

"Well, what choice did I have?" Ichigo said, "This Captain named Kenpachi killed Ganju and the Shiba warriors then overpowered me. I had no choice,"

"Ganju's dead?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said solemnly.

"I wonder how Kuukaku's going to take this," Yoruichi said, "She lost her older brother, Kaien in battle as well,"

Ichigo walked passed Yoruichi.

"Wait, how'd you save me, but not Ganju and the others?" Ichigo said.

"I just teleported to your location," Yoruichi said, "I couldn't sense Ganju and Shinigami were coming toward us. If a Shinigami's dead, their reiatsu completely dissipates and becomes undetectable,"

"Crap," Ichigo said as he held his neck angrily.

Yoruichi sighed and the two had a moment of silence. Ichigo realized something.

"Wait, aren't Shinigami supposed to be ghosts?" Ichigo asked, "How do ghosts die?"

* * *

OMAEDA RAN around the Sereitei, looking for Soifon. He lost her while looking for his bag of chips and he was panicking because he could not sense her reiatsu signature. Omaeda didn't look where he was going and nearly bumped into Shunsui who was walking in another direction.

"Hey, you nearly bumped into me," Shunsui said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Omaeda said, "I was looking for Soifon,"

"What, you can't find her?" Shunsui asked.

"I was just looking for my bag of chips and –"

"Oh, well, it's no big deal then," Shunsui said.

Shunsui walked on and Omaeda held his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, you don't understand," Omaeda said, "I found these Stealth Force Shinigami corpses being taken away from the barracks and I was told that they tried to attack Soifon and that she was heading for Central 46,"

"What?" Shunsui exclaimed, "If she heads for Central 46, she'll be in huge trouble. Only Captains of squads 4 and above are allowed there,"

"That's why I'm looking for her," Omaeda said.

"I need to stop her," Shunsui said.

"Let me come with you," Omaeda said.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble either," Shunsui said, "I'll find her myself,"

Shunsui walked away from Omaeda who looked at him concernedly.

* * *

ICHIGO COVERED his eyes hastily as Yoruichi slowly removed her scarf.

"Since you might die," Yoruichi said in a saucy voice, "This may be the last time you see a hot young woman like me,"

"I told you, I'm kinda with someone," Ichigo said.

"Kinda doesn't count," Yoruichi said, "there goes the top,"

Ichigo quickly turned away.

"I said no," Ichigo said.

Yoruichi laughed hysterically.

"You make it too easy, Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"I'm just kidding," Yoruichi said, "My top's are still on,"

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi and her jersey was off. Ichigo blushed then quickly frowned. Yoruichi was wearing a shirt underneath.

"What, you're disappointed?" Yoruichi asked smugly.

"Just shut –"Ichigo tried to say when Yoruichi removed her shirt.

Yoruichi had another shirt on and Ichigo growled.

"Ha! I knew you were a pervert," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo frowned angrily then stroked his chin.

"Huh," Ichigo said, "Where have I heard that before?"

Yoruichi removed her second shirt, revealing her bra. Ichigo quickly turned away from Yoruichi who put her jersey back on. Yoruichi laughed.

"I like you, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, "You're always good for a laugh"

"It's not funny," Ichigo said angrily, now blushing.

A hole exploded out of a mountain nearby and out came Byakuya and the grinning, grey haired Captain. Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou and Yoruichi turned to see the two. Yoruichi lit up.

"See, I told you they were here," the grey haired Captain said.

Byakuya looked at Yoruichi who was smiling.

"Let's split up," Byakuya said, "I will take the orange-haired boy and you take on Yoruichi,"

"Why?" the grey haired Captain asked.

"If you remember her, then you know why I don't want to fight her," Byakuya said.

"Hmm, eh, suit yourself," the grey haired Captain said.

Ichigo went into his Bankai state and teleported toward the captains.

"I told you not to go into Bankai," Yoruichi said then she shook her head, "They never listen, then again, these guys are tough,"

Ichigo collided with Byakuya and the grey haired Captain appeared beside Yoruichi. He tried to pull out his Zanpakutou when Yoruichi suddenly hugged him.

"Gin, did you miss me?" Yoruichi asked.

"Great, I remember you now," Gin said as Yoruichi continued hugging him.

Gin teleported away from Yoruichi and she turned to him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old friend?" Yoruichi said.

"Oh, we are not friends," Gin said.

Gin drew his Zanpakutou and pointed it at Yoruichi. The Zanpakutou stretched out at high speed and Yoruichi nearly failed to dodge it. Gin shot his Zanpakutou at Yoruichi and she blocked it with her forearm. The Zanpakutou retracted and Yoruichi looked at the arm she blocked with and saw sand on it. It began to cover her arm. Gin shot his Zanpakutou at Yoruichi and she teleported away. Gin teleported, following her.

* * *

SOIFON WALKED back into the Sereitei grounds from the forest in which she fought Yoruichi. The blush on her cheeks was visible and she hoped that it would wear off as she walked. She was so happy that her mentor was back and Yoruichi always made her feel like a little girl. Soifon was embarrassed and didn't want anyone else to see her behave like that. She would want to tell Omaeda about it, but she was unsure whether she would bump into him first. She wondered where he was as it was long since they parted ways.

Soifon walked down a pathway when a small pin suddenly stuck into her left arm.

"What the?" Soifon said when the pin suddenly gave her an electric shock.

Soifon fell on one knee and seven Stealth Force Shinigami appeared around her. Soifon removed the pin and drew her Zanpakutou, transforming it into her gauntlet. Her left arm suddenly felt like a log and she was unable to move it. The Stealth Force Shinigami ran up to Soifon.

* * *

SHUNSUI WALKED up to an elevator door in a building's hallway. He placed his hands on a fingerprint scanner on the side of the door. The elevator opened and he stepped into it. The elevator went up a few floors.

This was the first time in over a year that Shunsui was going to Central 46. Even though he had the clearance, he did not want to interfere in the important judicial discussions the members of the Shinigami Council had.

The elevator door opened and Shunsui stepped out of it. The hallways were bare and desolate. Absolutely no one was present and Shunsui got an eerie feeling in his stomach. Shunsui walked up to a door, pulled out a security pass from his pocket and placed it on a scanner on the side of the door. He thereafter placed his hand on it and the door opened. Shunsui entered a very expansive conference room.

"What the hell?" Shunsui said.

There was no one in the room. This was the main room the Central 46 held their meetings.

* * *

ICHIGO AND BYAKUYA locked blades, grazing them against each other fiercely. Ichigo pushed Byakuya back and slashed at him again. Byakuya blocked and pushed Ichigo back.

"Getsugatenshou!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his Zanpakutou down.

A blue energy blast shot out of the Zanpakutou's tip, moving towards Byakuya in a crescent shape. Byakuya teleported out of the way and swung at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo jumped back and Byakuya flew toward him.

"Bankai," Byakuya said, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Byakuya's Zanpakutou disintegrated into several tiny pieces. The pieces multiplied and had a white glow in the shapes of flower petals. The petals flew toward Ichigo who teleported out of the way. Ichigo ran away from the petals and flew away from them.

_I can fly. Why haven't I done this before?_ Ichigo manoeuvred from the petals that followed him at high speeds. Ichigo flew in between two mountains, hoping to lose the petals. The petals pierced through the mountains and continued to tail him. Ichigo flew high in the sky and dived toward the ground. The petals surrounded Ichigo and he blocked them at lightning fast speed. Byakuya floated in midair, shocked that someone matched up to the speed of the petals. Ichigo flew toward Byakuya, and the petals flew near him. Ichigo teleported beside Byakuya and swung his Zanpakutou at him. The petals blocked Ichigo and he teleported away.

Ichigo teleported around Byakuya so fast that it seemed that several Ichigo clones were jumping around. Ichigo tried to slash Byakuya from all angles, but the petals got in his way. Ichigo finally managed weave through the petals and stabbed toward Byakuya's neck. Byakuya dodged and placed his index and middle fingers on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hado number 4, Byakura," Byakuya said.

Byakuya's fingers sparked and lightning shot out of them and through Ichigo's shoulder. There was a gaping hole in Ichigo's shoulder that was steaming. Ichigo plummeted to the ground. The petals followed Ichigo and smashed onto him.

Byakuya descended toward the ground, looking carefully at the cloud of dust. The petals suddenly exploded out rapidly to Byakuya's surprise. Animalistic growls echoed from the crater and began to sound like the moans of a Hollow. Byakuya squinted and saw something move in the crater.

A dark figure stood in the dust cloud. The dust dissipated and Ichigo stood in it with his head lowered. His shoulder wound closed. Ichigo raised his head, growling in an animalistic way.

"Impossible," Byakuya said, taken aback.

The left half of Ichigo's face was covered in a humanoid Hollow mask that was slowly forming around his head. It had two red lines curving above his eye and two curving below it. Ichigo roared wildly like a Hollow.

* * *

ASHIDO RAN up to a cave and hid behind a rock. He breathed heavily and tried to quiet down to avoid being heard. Ashido pulled out the screener from his jacket and turned it on. He read the translation of the words the two Adjuchas were saying. It read, 'Those Espada think they can subjugate us all, don't they?' The rest of the conversation was still being processed in the translator.

"Damn," Ashido said.

Ashido pressed a button on the side of the screener and a small device shaped like a button slid out of it. Ashido picked up the device and placed it in his ear. He pressed it and a red light lit up. Ashido typed on the screener's screen when the humanoid Hollow smashed the rock he hid behind. Ashido crawled away from the Hollow and turned toward it. Ashido hit the send button on the screener's screen and the Hollow grabbed it. The Hollow crushed the screener in its hand. Ashido cowered as the Hollow stood tall over him.

After all those years, a Hollow would finally do in Ashido? Ashido would have laughed this off yesterday if someone told him that, but it was happening right now. Despite it all, Ashido regretted nothing and, sadly due to his injured state, he could do nothing. Ashido closed his eyes and prepared to die.

The humanoid Hollow lifted Ashido by the neck and looked at his face. The humanoid Hollow dug its claws into Ashido's neck tossed his corpse on the ground.

The button shaped device in Ashido's ear beeped as the humanoid Hollow walked away.

* * *

YAMAMOTO AND Mayuri watched the footage from Ashido's earpiece device on a large computer screen in Yamamoto's office.

"This is interesting," Mayuri said, tapping his disgusting fingernails together.

"How is this possible?" Yamamoto said, "Those things were just legend,"

"Well, even a fool is right sometimes," Mayuri said.

"No, Urahara was no fool and we should have listened to him," Yamamoto said, "The Vasto Lorde race is real,"

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Ties

ICHIGO STOOD before Byakuya who looked at him with shock. Ichigo laughed maniacally and spoke in a different, resounding voice.

"I'm finally here," Ichigo said laughing, "I'm finally the king,"

Ichigo turned away from Byakuya and looked around.

"Imagine what I can do with –" Ichigo tried to say when the petals swooped passed his left arm.

Ichigo looked at his left arm calmly. His arm was seriously lacerated and bled profusely. Ichigo turned to Byakuya, unfazed and grinned.

"So you're first in line, huh?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo laughed like a lunatic and his arm instantly healed. Ichigo flew up to Byakuya and the petals came in his way. Ichigo teleported passed the petals and swung toward Byakuya who teleported out of the way. Byakuya appeared in the air and Ichigo spun his arm upward as if it was made of rubber Black energy with a red trim shot out of his Zanpakutou tip and shot out at Byakuya in a crescent shape. Byakuya teleported out of the way and Ichigo ran toward him, laughing maniacally. Ichigo jumped up, flipped twice in midair and swung his arm upward, releasing a whirly, wiggly shaped Getsugatenshou. The energy shot at Byakuya and the petals came in the way. The energy destroyed the petals and flew toward Byakuya who teleported away. Byakuya shot petals at Ichigo who flew toward them. Ichigo skated on the petals with his feet while slashing them as if they were nothing. Ichigo jumped off the petals and his boots and feet were lacerated. The wounds healed instantly and he flew toward Byakuya. Ichigo flew up in front of Byakuya and a Getsugatenshou moved up to him from behind. Byakuya teleported out of the way and landed on the ground. Byakuya looked around, waiting for Ichigo's next move. Byakuya couldn't see him. Ichigo appeared behind Byakuya, about to fire a Getsugatenshou when Gin appeared behind him. Gin placed his hand on Ichigo's head and Ichigo fell like a log.

"Gin," Byakuya asked, "What are you doing?"

Gin lifted Ichigo and shouldered him.

"You took too long," Gin said.

Gin teleported away.

* * *

YORUICHI LAY motionless on the ground in the forests on the outskirts of the Sereitei.

* * *

SOIFON JUMPED back as a Stealth Force Shinigami threw a kick at her. Soifon cut his chest with her gauntlet and kicked him. A Stealth Force Shinigami kicked Soifon's left arm and another elbowed her in the head. Soifon teleported away and a Stealth Force Shinigami appeared behind her, kicking her lower back. Soifon leg swept the Stealth Force Shinigami behind her and stabbed him in the chest. A Stealth Force Shinigami grabbed her left arm and pressed down on her shoulder. Another Stealth Force Shinigami moved in to cut her and she teleported away. Soifon held her arm in pain as the Stealth Force Shinigami ran up to her. A Stealth Force Shinigami threw a punch at Soifon who blocked it then stabbed him in his gut. A Stealth Force Shinigami threw a dagger at Soifon who dodged it. The other Stealth Force Shinigami threw daggers at Soifon and she teleported away.

Soifon appeared on a rooftop and looked at her left arm. There was a gash on it that began to bleed. Soifon winced and ripped a piece off her kimono, wrapping it around the gash and tightening it. Two Stealth Force Shinigami appeared beside Soifon, stabbing daggers toward her. Soifon teleported out of the way and landed a kick on a Stealth Force Shinigami who stood on a rooftop. Soifon grabbed string made of steel from the Stealth Force Shinigami's pocket and wrapped it around his neck. A Stealth Force Shinigami threw a dagger at Soifon and she used the one she strangled as a shield. The remaining Stealth Force Shinigami threw daggers at Soifon. Soifon wrapped her legs around the Stealth Force Shinigami's corpse and did a cartwheel, using it as a shield. Soifon kicked the corpse toward the two Stealth Force Shinigami who jumped out of the way.

Soifon teleported onto a rooftop where the remaining Stealth Force Shinigami appeared on either side of her. Stealth Force Shinigami #1 threw a kick at Soifon and she jumped out of the way, flipping over Stealth Force Shinigami #2. Soifon stabbed Stealth Force Shinigami #2 in the back and teleported behind Stealth Force Shinigami #1, slicing him across the back. Another Stealth Force Shinigami appeared behind Soifon and she spun around and stabbed him in the gut.

Soifon sat on the rooftop, panting heavily. She looked around and gave a sigh of relief as all the Stealth Force Shinigami were dead.

Soifon looked at Stealth Force Shinigami #1's corpse and noticed something on his chest. Soifon ripped off Stealth Force Shinigami's kimono top and saw a large tattoo on it.

"No," Soifon said concernedly.

Soifon stood up and trudged to Stealth Force Shinigami #2's corpse. She ripped off his kimono top and saw the exact same tattoo. Soifon frowned angrily.

* * *

SHUNSUI STOOD before Yamamoto in his office. Yamamoto looked Shunsui in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"I am sure of it," Shunsui said, "Absolutely nobody was there at Central 46,"

"I understand," Yamamoto said and he pressed a button on his chair, "Please send in the Chief of Military Police,"

"Yes, sir," the woman responded on the other end.

Shunsui and Yamamoto waited for a while before the Chief of Military Police arrived. Shunsui would've loved to ask Yamamoto how he's been doing and to have the types of conversations they'd have years ago concerning the Gotei 13 and so on. Shunsui however chose to fantasize about his assistant Nanao. He could never point out what it was about her that he found so intriguing and decided that it was the way she turned him down endlessly. He then drifted on into what she was wearing and it all turned into an image montage.

Yamamoto could easily tell without a moments glance what Shunsui was thinking about. Shunsui did not even need to make a facial expression. That was how well Yamamoto understood him. Yamamoto considered him like a son as he trained him to become a Shinigami and had become a father figure to him after he lost his biological one. Yamamoto always wondered how someone could be so intelligent and yet be such a pervy playboy. Yamamoto just decided to roll with it.

The Chief of Military Police entered the room.

"You summoned me, sir?" the Chief said.

"It's a red alert," Yamamoto said, "Put Central 46 on lockdown and find out what happened to the Shinigami Council members,"

"Yes, sir," the Chief said.

The Chief left the room and Shunsui followed him.

* * *

IN KARAKURA Town, a man in a dust coat worked at the desk of his very neat office. He had grey hair closely shaved and was bespectacled. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," The man said uninterestedly.

Urahara entered the room. The man glanced at him then back at his laptop.

"Get out," The man said.

"Come on, Ishida," Urahara said, "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

Ryuken ignored Urahara and continued working.

"Okay then," Urahara said.

Urahara pulled out a flash drive and tossed it on Ryuken's desk. Ryuken turned away from his laptop and looked at the flash drive.

"What is it?" Ryuken asked.

"That's what I want you to find out," Urahara said, "I took a photo of some reiatsu and I need you to study its molecular structure for me,"

Urahara sat at Ryuken's desk.

"And you can't do it?" Ryuken asked.

"You are more experienced in dealing with reiatsu than I am," Urahara said, "I need you to find out the exact signatures contained in that image,"

"Why should I help?" Ryuken asked.

"Because you can get more Intel on Shinigami that way," Urahara said, "That was taken from the residual reiatsu of a Shinigami,"

Ryuken looked closely at the flash drive.

* * *

URAHARA WAITED in the office for half an hour while Ryuken worked in the backroom. Urahara wondered how Yoruichi, Ichigo and Chad were doing and if they were still alive.

He assumed Chad was already dead since his reiatsu signature was weak. Urahara wondered if it was cruel of him to send the young man to his death, but he knew that Chad would not listen to reason even before he spoke to Ichigo about his training. Urahara just hoped that his assumptions were wrong. Urahara chuckled at the idea of him being wrong about something.

Urahara started missing Yoruichi and realized how attached he was to her. He wondered which form he liked more; her human or her cat form … come on, who would pick a cat over a sexy woman? Urahara started laughing and felt a little stupid that he missed Yoruichi after only a few hours.

Ryuken entered the room.

"And you wonder why I think you're insane," Ryuken said.

"Huh?" Urahara asked.

"You're busy laughing all on your own," Ryuken said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nah, nothing," Urahara said

Ryuken sat at his desk, looking Urahara in the eye.

"So, what're the results?" Urahara asked

"I couldn't find anything," Ryuken said as he sat behind his desk, "The reiatsu image has disappeared,"

"How's that possible?" Urahara said, "I only took a subatomic photo, not an actual sample. Actual samples dissipate over time, but images don't just vanish,"

"I don't know, because the image disappeared before I could begin testing," Ryuken said.

Ryuken handed Urahara the flash drive.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're computer's busted," Urahara said.

"I tested it on multiple systems," Ryuken said, "The image is not there anymore,"

"That's strange," Urahara said, "How is it possible?"

"I don't know," Ryuken said.

"Well," Urahara said, "Thanks for your help,"

"Leave," Ryuken said.

Urahara got up from his seat and left the room.

* * *

URAHARA entered his shop and walked down the hallways to his lab. Urahara walked up to the computer and the screen had a large flickering icon.

Urahara pressed an icon on the screen and a real-time aerial map of the Sereitei came on screen. A red dot beeped at a point.

"What the …" Urahara said.

* * *

RUKIA HUNG helplessly from the chains in the prison tower. She was slowly becoming losing strength in her limbs as she'd been hanging for hours. The door opened and a tall brunette haired Shinigami Captain entered the room. Rukia strained to look at him.

"Captain Aizen," Rukia said.

Aizen walked up to Rukia, looking concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Saving you," Aizen said.

Aizen drew his Zanpakutou and sliced the chains in half. Rukia fell limp toward the ground and Aizen caught her. Rukia looked weakly into Aizen's eyes, his warm gaze; she felt safe.

"Hold on," Aizen said gently.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

Aizen smiled and teleported away.

* * *

AN ENORMOUS land mass shaped like a damaged gun stood beside the tower of the Division 1 barracks. It was the Sereitei's execution grounds, Sogyoku Hill.

Aizen appeared at the Hill with Rukia in his arms.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked.

"Sogyoku Hill," Aizen said.

Rukia became afraid, but Aizen comforted her.

"No, don't worry," Aizen said, "It's not time for your execution. We're here to see a friend of yours,"

Aizen set Rukia on the ground, trying to help her stand. Her legs were a little weak and Aizen held her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia said.

"I knew something was wrong when you were arrested," Aizen said, "You would not do something as forbidden as resurrection,"

Rukia smiled at Aizen, but then frowned.

"No, Aizen, you see I – " Rukia tried to say when Aizen interrupted her.

"Oh, here they are," Aizen said.

Gin appeared before the two, shouldering Ichigo. The Hollow mask on Ichigo's face broke into pieces.

"Okay, wake up," Gin said.

Gin lifted Ichigo with one hand like a rag doll and slapped him. Ichigo suddenly woke up and jumped away from Gin.

"Alright, come on!" Ichigo said, "I'm not afraid of – "

Ichigo yawned and dropped on the ground like a log. Ichigo snored loudly and the others looked at him in surprise. Gin walked up to Ichigo.

"Uh, are you okay?" Gin asked, confused.

Ichigo woke up again, screaming wildly. Ichigo teleported several times in different spots and Gin slapped him across the face. Ichigo saw Rukia at the corner of his eye and composed himself.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, unable to believe his eyes.

Rukia nodded happily. Ichigo walked up to her, sheathing his Zanpakutou. Ichigo suddenly stopped when he noticed Rukia transform. Rukia transformed into a Shinigami with her Zanpakutou sheathed on her waist. Rukia's oxygen mask broke.

"What the ...?" Rukia said as she turned to Aizen.

"Consider it a gift," Aizen said with a smile.

Rukia ran up to Ichigo and hugged him.

"You came back for me!" Rukia said.

"Well, yeah," Ichigo said.

Gin was playfully annoyed.

"Hey, I brought him here," Gin said.

Ichigo and Rukia ignored him. Gin folded his arms and looked away.

"I thought I'd lost you," Ichigo said.

Ichigo lifted Rukia and spun her around.

"Now, now," Aizen said, interrupting the two, "Let's compose ourselves,"

Ichigo stopped hugging Rukia and walked up to Aizen.

"How can I ever thank you?" Ichigo said.

"Hey, I brought you here!" Gin shouted from the back.

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Aizen said, "Excitandis,"

Rukia's eyes turned back and she froze in place. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to Rukia, "What's wrong?"

Rukia did not respond and she just stood there. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Rukia?"

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Aizen

  
[fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11092554/9/Bleach-Words-of-the-Copper-Chain)

 

# Bleach: Words of the Copper Chain Chapter 9: Aizen, a bleach fanfic

 

THE CENTRAL 46 building was surrounded by several Military Police Officers and its gates were guarded. Shunsui stood at the building's entrance, waiting for one of the Military Officials to give him an update on the forensic sweep of the building A Shinigami in a dustcoat walked up to Shunsui.

"What do you have?" Shunsui asked.

"We found miniscule traces of reiatsu all over the building," The Shinigami said, "It was very faint, but we have concluded that the reiatsu's signatures belong to Division 6 Captain, Souske Aizen, Division 6 Lieutenant, Tousen Kaname and Division 3 Captain, Gin Ichimaru,"

"Are you sure?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes," The Shinigami said.

"Really, because that's a pretty big accusation," Shunsui said.

"I know the ramifications of accusing a Captain of crime, especially of kidnapping or murder," The Shinigami said, "I am one hundred percent positive,"

"It doesn't add up, the only one among them who has clearance is Gin," Shunsui said.

"It's possible for clearance to be given to Captains for certain situations," The Shinigami said.

"Yes, but only Yamamoto can do that," Shunsui said, "Where there signs of forced entry?"

"None; we've checked the ID and fingerprint scanners, but Aizen's fingerprints were never scanned either," The Shinigami said.

"So, he didn't force himself in, but he didn't enter using clearance," Shunsui said.

"That's what we've found," The Shinigami said.

"Shunpo?" Shunsui asked.

"Central 46's walls are made of Seki-Seki," The Shinigami said, "They are impenetrable via teleportation and only extremely powerful Shinigami can break them,"

"Well, then we need to find out what's going on here," Shunsui said.

Shunsui walked up to the Chief of Military Police who was talking to a Military Police Officer.

"Bring some officers with you, we're going to Sogyoku Hill," Shunsui said.

"Why?" The Chief asked.

"I can sense Aizen's reiatsu there," Shunsui said.

The Chief nodded and called thirteen Shinigami to his side.

Shunsui was confused and, with the evidence found, was worried that thing would escalate violently. Shunsui hated violence and yet had to face it almost daily. These days made him wonder when diplomacy got thrown out the window entirely.

The Chief of Police walked up to Shunsui with thirteen Shinigami at his side and they all teleported away.

* * *

ICHIGO looked at Rukia with shock and surprise. The once petite beauty now looked like a possessed witch with her black, soulless eyes. Ichigo had called out to her many times, but she did not respond at all.

Ichigo turned to Aizen with fury in his eyes. He clenched his Zanpakutou hilt.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry for pretending to help," Aizen said blankly, "Force of habit,"

"Heh, tell me about it," Gin said.

"What did you do her!" Ichigo asked once more, clenching his Zanpakutou tighter.

"Impetum," Aizen said.

Rukia grabbed her Zanpakutou hilt. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia drew her Zanpakutou and walked toward Ichigo.

"Rukia,"

"Don't waste your breath," Aizen said.

Ichigo lunged at Aizen with a slash and Rukia cut him off, blocking with her Zanpakutou. Ichigo jumped back, not wanting to attack her. Rukia walked up to Ichigo.

"Cum impetu non miserebitur," Aizen said.

Rukia run up to Ichigo, swinging her Zanpakutou at him. Ichigo weaved through the slashes.

"Rukia, stop," Ichigo said.

Ichigo teleported toward Aizen with a slash and Rukia cut him off again. Ichigo stepped back and Rukia slashed at him. Ichigo dodged and teleported a few feet back. Aizen turned to Ichigo as he avoided Rukia's attacks.

"Are you going to run away again?" Aizen asked.

"Again?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia lunged at Ichigo, locking blades with him. Shunsui, the Chief of Military Police and the thirteen Military Police Officers appeared in the area.

"Aizen, come with us for questioning," Shunsui said.

Aizen simply looked at Shunsui.

"We will not use force unless–" Shunsui tried to say when the Chief interrupted him.

The Chief drew his Zanpakutou and pointed it at Shunsui.

"Put it away, Shunsui," The Chief said.

"What?" Shunsui asked, surprised.

"Put down your Zanpakutou," The Chief said.

Shunsui wondered what was going and Military Police Officer suddenly slashed at him from behind. Shunsui teleported out of the way and the Military Police Officers all drew their Zanpakutou.

"So, you're working with him?" Shunsui asked.

The Military Police Officers ran up to Shunsui. Shunsui drew his Zanpakutou and blocked two Military Police Officers' attacks then cut them down. A Military Police Officer tackled Shunsui and another swung at his head. Shunsui flipped out of the way. Part of his hat and hair fell of his head.

Shunsui held his Zanpakutou out in a cross formation.

"Katen Kyōkotsu" Shunsui said

Shunsui's Zanpakutou glowed and he separated the blades. His Zanpakutou stopped glowing and had transformed into huge, black curved blades with sliver edges with red tassels dangling from the ends of their hilts.

"Stay back, no more blood has to be spilt," Shunsui said, though he was in a fighting stance.

The Military Police Officers continued running toward Shunsui and the Chief pulled out a gun.

"Fine," Shunsui said.

The Chief fired energy blasts from the gun at Shunsui multiple times. Shunsui swiftly blocked the blasts while twirling his Zanpakutou. The Military Police Officers surrounded him and Shunsui weaved around their attacks, blocking their Zanpakutou, and the Chief's energy blasts simultaneously. Shunsui moved as if he was dancing, ducking from slashes and weaving through attacks like he had a tune in his head.

Military Police Officers surrounded Shunsui and the Chief circled them, firing a volley of blasts at Shunsui. Shunsui slashed a Military Police Officer to his left. Shunsui stabbed two Military Police Officers' shins and spun them, using their bodies as shields to block the energy blasts. Shunsui sidestepped from an energy blast, letting it hit a Military Police Officer behind him and stabbed another Military Police Officer in the neck with his index and middle fingers. A Military Police Officer slashed at Shunsui and he blocked it with one Zanpakutou. Shunsui sliced the Military Police Officer in the gut with his other Zanpakutou, blocking a slash from another Military Police Officer as he swung it. Shunsui cut down the Military Police Officer and dodged an energy blast. Shunsui slashed downward, cutting a Military Police Officer's torso, dodged an energy blast mid-swing, grazed the ground with his Zanpakutou as he swung and blocked a slash from another Military Police Officer. Shunsui slashed the Military Police Officer and stabbed another one in the gut.

Shunsui ran up to the Chief, sidestepping away from the energy blasts. The Chief dropped the gun and drew his Zanpakutou. Shunsui hit the Chief's Zanpakutou with one Zanpakutou and slashed him in the gut with the other.

Shunsui looked at his dead opponents solemnly and sighed.

"Why do I have to keep doing this?" Shunsui asked himself.

Shunsui turned and looked around the area. Ichigo was blocking Rukia's attacks and Gin looked at Shunsui blankly.

"Hey, I don't know where he is," Gin said, shrugging.

A hand grabbed Shunsui's face, catching him off guard. Aizen slammed Shunsui on the ground, causing it to crack. Shunsui's Zanpakutou reverted to their original form and went unconscious.

Aizen stood up and walked toward Gin.

"I didn't think I'd have to get my hands dirty," Aizen said, sighing.

"What is the point of having the Ryoka fight Rukia?" Gin said, "You're torturing the poor boy. Look at him,"

Aizen turned to Ichigo who dodged Rukia's attacks.

"He's so in love with her it's painful," Gin said, "He's not even fighting back,"

"I have my reasons," Aizen said.

"Well, at least tell him," Gin said, "I'd hate to see him die without knowing why and frankly, I am getting a little lost here,"

"Fine," Aizen groaned.

Aizen walked toward Rukia and Ichigo's fight.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said, "I'm sure you are wondering why Rukia here's attacking you,"

Ichigo teleported toward Aizen with a slash and Rukia stood in his way. Ichigo's Zanpakutou was inches away from Rukia's face. Ichigo jumped back, panting heavily, reeling from nearly killing Rukia. Rukia ran toward him.

"Well, since you'll die anyways, I will tell you why," Aizen said.

Ichigo dodged two slashes from Rukia and locked blades with her. Rukia began to overpower him and pushed him back.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo went into his Bankai state, but it made no difference as Rukia continued to push him back.

"I sent Rukia to your College that day because I knew she'd end up being defeated by a Hollow and end up bunking with you," Aizen said, "And I did that so that she can drain you of your reiatsu,"

Rukia swung her Zanpakutou at Ichigo and he tried to block it, barely holding her off.

"You son of a –" Ichigo tried to say when Rukia pushed him back.

"The time you've spent with her allowed her to absorb your reiatsu gradually and weaken you," Aizen said.

Ichigo put in all his strength to push Rukia back.

"Her defeating you will be the final step towards sapping your reiatsu," Aizen said.

Rukia pushed Ichigo back, knocking him off his feet. Ichigo rolled out of the way and dodged another slash. Gin waited for Aizen to speak, but he did not continue.

"And?" Gin asked.

"I need not tell him more" Aizen asked, "He'll be too dead to remember it all"

Ichigo blocked another slash from Rukia and she pushed him back, sending him falling some feet back and crashing on the ground.

* * *

SOIFON walked out of the 12th Division Barracks after receiving treatment. Soifon was amazed at how quickly Captain Unohana treated her arm. She felt like she never had a fight to begin with.

Soifon could not marvel at Unohana's feat for long because she had a bone to pick with Yoruichi.

* * *

KUUKAKU helped Yoruichi get on her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kuukaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yoruichi said, "Just got a killer headache,"

Kuukaku let Yoruichi stand on her own.

"Guess I was wrong about the captains," Yoruichi said, "Gin Ichimaru mopped the floor with me in under a minute. I don't even know where he hit me because the second I entered the forest, I was out cold,"

"You're just a little rusty's all," Kuukaku said.

"Yeah, I guess," Yoruichi said, "But still, Gin was scary strong,"

Soifon appeared behind Kuukaku, lunging at her to stab her with her stinger gauntlet. Yoruichi grabbed Kuukaku and teleported with her out of the way in a split second. Soifon landed on the ground and rolled to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi, step away from her," Soifon said.

Yoruichi looked at Kuukaku then back at Soifon.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"The assassins that attacked me are from the Shiba clan," Soifon said.

Yoruichi stepped away from Kuukaku, shocked.

"Kuukaku …" Yoruichi said, unable to believe what she just heard.

"The men all had the Shiba clan emblem tattooed on their chests," Soifon said.

"Kuukaku, tell me this isn't true," Yoruichi said.

Kuukaku stepped back with a worried expression on her face.

"No," Yoruichi said, "How could you?"

"Well, what else did you expect?" Kuukaku asked with a desperate expression on her face.

"You said you wouldn't attack any of my friends," Yoruichi said.

"And you said you'd help me invade the Kuchiki grounds," Kuukaku said, "But then you want me to help you save a Kuchiki,"

Yoruichi looked away from Kuukaku, ashamed for tricking a close friend. Yoruichi sighed and tried reasoning with her.

"Taking revenge won't bring Kaien back," Yoruichi said, "It's time to let it go,"

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi," Kuukaku said.

Kuukaku pressed a button on her earpiece and ran away from the two. Soifon and Yoruichi chased after her when 8 Stealth Force Shinigami appeared, surrounding them. Yoruichi dived forward, teleporting around while doing a roll. The Stealth Force Shinigami all fell to the ground, dead. Yoruichi and Soifon stopped running when Kuukaku suddenly disappeared. Yoruichi and Soifon looked around.

"Where'd she go?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know," Soifon said, "I can't sense her reiatsu anywhere,"

* * *

ICHIGO stepped back, exhausted and breathing heavily. Rukia stood before him, clenching her Zanpakutou. Ichigo looked her in the eyes, failing to see her in them.

Ichigo wondered what to do because the tables had turned. At first as he had the upper hand, he decided to think of the most painless way to knock her out, but now, he was weaker than she was. Ichigo asked himself if this was the same Rukia he had met in Karakura town and if what Aizen said was true. If Rukia was truly a sleeper just waiting for Aizen's order to strike, was Rukia truly his ally in the first place? Ichigo began to remember the time he'd spent with her and realized how fond he'd become with her. None of that mattered now because his next move would mean life or death. Retreat or try to finish her off with a Getsugatenshou.

Rukia ran toward Ichigo, ready to swing.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Ichigo said.

Ichigo dropped his Zanpakutou on the ground. His Zanpakutou disappeared.

"I –" Ichigo tried to say.

"Oh, oh," Gin said unconcernedly.

Ichigo began to suffocate and he fell on one knee. Blue energy erupted from him and entered Rukia's. Ichigo's attire slowly changed into his normal clothes and he began to cough badly. Ichigo strained to look at Rukia who's eyes had turned back to normal.

Rukia had come back to her senses and was met with the rudest shock of her life.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped.

Rukia ran up to Ichigo and Aizen grabbed her by her collar like a doll and kicked Ichigo away. Ichigo stopped breathing and he rolled off the edge of the cliff.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo's limp body fell off the cliff and bounced off several rocks until it reached the bottom where it landed badly.

Aizen strangled Rukia who dropped her Zanpakutou. Rukia's Zanpakutou disappeared.

"Let me go!" Rukia yelled.

Aizen pulled out a pen-shaped device from his jacket pocket and he pressed button on it. Veins pulsated around Rukia's face and black energy exuded slowly from her eyes. White energy exuded from her mouth at the same rate and both energies swirled and moved toward the device Aizen held.

The energy moved around Aizen's device and drained out of Rukia completely. The energy shrank down around the device and formed into a purple hexagonal glowing orb with a black flame burning within it.

* * *

YAMAMOTO'S eyes shot open and he looked around in shock.

"What is that?" Yamamoto said to himself.

YORUICHI and Soifon looked at Sogyoku Hill, which was visible from the forest.

"It's coming from Sogyoku Hill," Soifon said as she pointed at it.

Yoruichi frowned.

AIZEN pocketed the orb and reached for his Zanpakutou. Rukia was slowly becoming unconscious. Ichigo's body still laid motionless at the bottom of the cliff.

Aizen placed his hand on his Zanpakutou hilt and began to pull it out.

Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly appeared in front of Aizen, stabbing at his head with his Zanpakutou. Aizen jumped back, letting go of Rukia. Byakuya caught Rukia as she fell.

"Byakuya," Rukia said weakly.

A large Captain with a wooden mask appeared behind Aizen. The Captain swung his Zanpakutou at him and Aizen held out his index and middle fingers.

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi," Aizen said.

Black energy swirled around the Captain and formed into a large coffin that encased him. The energy coffin formed out spikes at the top and dissipated. The Captain's body was badly lacerated and he fell over and died.

"Bravo, sir," Gin said, "You're able to control Hado of the 90s level and above now,"

"No," Aizen said, "I only managed to summon a small portion of its power,"

Byakuya squinted as he looked around. Byakuya could not see Aizen anywhere, but he could hear his voice. He could not pinpoint its location and began to feel like he was in a daze.

A Shinigami with purple dreadlocks and a sleeveless kimono appeared beside Gin.

"Oh, good, Tousen, you're here," Aizen said, "Is everything ready?"

Tousen nodded.

"Excellent, now we can – " Aizen tried to say when Yamamoto interrupted him.

"Stop right there, Aizen," Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto, the Captain of Division 7, their Lieutenants, Soifon and Yoruichi appeared in the area. Shunsui came to and struggled to sit up.

"Heh, it's time," Aizen said.

A portal opened in the sky and three yellow rectangular tractor beams appeared from it and encompassed Aizen, Tousen and Gin. The ground within the tractor beams radius were pulled up into the portal.

"What have you done, Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have began a journey in search of greatness," Aizen said, "There has been a vacancy in Heaven and no one has sat on the throne. I will stand in Heaven,"

"And you think you are God?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I know that I am," Aizen said.

The tractor beams pulled Aizen, Tousen and Gin into the portal and it closed.

The Shinigami were at a loss for words. A white portal opened nearby and the Shinigami turned to it. Everyone anticipated who would come out of it and the 7th Division Captain reached for his Zanpakutou.

Urahara walked out of the portal and looked around. He realized what happened.

"Well, it seems like that will have to wait," Urahara said to himself.

"Urahara –" Yamamoto tried to say when Urahara interrupted him.

Urahara walked up to Yamamoto and the 7th Divison Captain sheathed his Zanpakutou.

"I will explain everything to you," Urahara said, "I'm not going anywhere,"

Urahara teleported away. The 7th Division Captain walked up to Yamamoto.

"Aren't you going after him?" The Captain asked.

"He's not going anywhere," Yamamoto said.

* * *

URAHARA appeared beside Ichigo and looked at him concernedly.

Urahara was confused; since Ichigo was in his human form, he should be dead, but he could still sense his reiatsu. Urahara reached toward Ichigo but then withdrew when Ichigo's body surged. Red energy erupted from Ichigo's body and he transformed into his Shinigami form. Ichigo's Zanpakutou and sheath appeared on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo was still unconscious.

"What the …"

Urahara hesitated but lifted Ichigo's body anyway. Urahara teleported away.

* * *

URAHARA stood before Yamamoto in his office.

"You have to release them," Urahara said.

"I will not release the Ryoka, Rukia or Yoruichi until you tell me what is going on," Yamamoto said, "Why are you here? What is Aizen doing?"

"Before we spend time talking, you know about Kuukaku?" Urahara asked.

"How do you know?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yoruichi told me," Urahara said.

"Yes, we found her in the 11th Division barracks. She is in a high-level security prison now," Yamamoto said, "She won't be going anywhere. Now, explain to me what is going on,"

"Aizen has a device called the Hogyoku, the Crumbling Treasure, a device that can modify the reiatsu structure of a Shinigami, thereby enhancing one into a higher form. It needs enough concentrated reiatsu for it to activate," Urahara said, "Aizen placed it in Rukia in order to absorb the energy of Ichigo Kurosaki. With it in Aizen's possession, it is a sure sign of danger,"

"So you don't know exactly what he is planning?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not exactly," Urahara said, "But it will obviously be the Hollowfication of a Shinigami, like he tried when the Vizards came about,"

"No, that was your doing, Urahara," Yamamoto said, "We forbade you to experiment with Hollow's, but you refused to heed our warning. You know what he is going to do, so tell me the whole truth,"

Urahara remained silent and Yamamoto grew angry.

"Your withholding information means that you're an accomplice," Yamamoto said.

"No, I am not," Urahara said.

Yamamoto studied Urahara, but failed to guess what he was thinking.

"Listen to me, Yamamoto," Urahara said sternly, "I can't tell you everything I know right now, but I will offer my services in taking down Aizen only if you release Yoruichi and Ichigo,"

Urahara looked Yamamoto in the eye and the two stared down.

"You can throw me in prison and let my knowledge slip away from your fingers or we can help each other take down the enemy we have now," Urahara said.

Yamamoto sat back in his chair.

* * *

BYAKUYA and Renji sat at Rukia's bedside in a Division 12 medical room. Rukia woke up and took in her surroundings.

"Renji?" Rukia said.

"Good to see you're alive," Renji said, "I was getting worried,"

Rukia sat up and looked at Byakuya angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, "Is the great leader of the Kuchiki clan free today or something? Or are you simply here to pass the time?"

"Look, Rukia, I have something I need to say to you," Byakuya said.

"What is it?

"It's about the clan," Byakuya said.

"So you're here to scold me about shaming the clan name by losing my powers?" Rukia asked, too angry to listen to him properly.

"Hear me out, this is important," Byakuya said, "You are not a true member of the Kuchiki clan,"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, now paying attention to Byakuya.

"My father married two women, one from the Shiba Clan – my mother – and one from the Rukon district – your mother," Byakuya said, "My mother died when I was fourteen and he remarried, bringing you into the clan. After my father's death, my grandfather plotted to have you killed to prevent people from knowing that a non-royal was a part of the clan. I stood up for you and my grandfather decided to let you live, but by doing so, I broke the law. The treaty of the royal clans involved vowing not to break any law to sustain peace, but I did so to save your life. In order to keep what I did secret and sustain the treaty, I vowed before my parents graves not to transgress any law from that day forward"

"I made a foolish mistake because that vow put your life and the lives of others on the line should you be unjustly accused of a crime," Byakuya said, "I was unsure of what to do when you were sentenced to death and had to make a tough decision; uphold my vow to keep peace among the clans or break my vow and save your life,"

Rukia's anger lifted as Byakuya explained. She realized her brother's predicament and understood his despair.

"Renji made me realize what was most important; you Rukia, royal or not, you are my sister and family comes first," Byakuya said.

Rukia began to tear up because it was the first time Byakuya actually said that they were family. Since she was a child, Byakuya was distant and she wondered if he hated her. Rukia was glad.

"I am sorry, Rukia," Byakuya said.

Rukia hugged Byakuya and he hugged her back. Renji smiled warmly. Renji got up from his seat and headed out the door.

Renji did not want to be rude, but he could not stand mushy moments like those.

* * *

ICHIGO, Urahara and Yoruichi stood before a white portal in the middle of a dusty field.

"It's about time we got going," Urahara said.

Ichigo walked toward the portal when he heard footsteps behind him. Rukia ran up to Ichigo and he was elated.

"Rukia, you've recovered already?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Rukia said.

"They told me that you were in shock so I chose not to wake you," Ichigo said.

"We Shinigami recover quicker than you humans," Rukia said in a her classic condescending tone, "There are some things you won't understand,"

Ichigo chuckled. There she was, the Rukia he met back in Karakura. He didn't realize how important she'd become to him until he realized that he'd nearly lost her. Ichigo nearly started drifting into a montage of thoughts when he realized something.

"Hey, have you guys seen Chad anywhere?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged looks and Urahara walked up to Ichigo. Urahara sighed solemnly.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," Urahara said, "I got word from the 12th Division ... Chad did not make it,"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"He was killed by a Captain," Urahara said.

"What!" Ichigo yelled angrily, "Which one?"

"I don't know I just –" Urahara tried to say when Ichigo reached for his Zanpakutou hilt.

Urahara grabbed Ichigo's hand and struggled to keep him from drawing his Zanpakutou.

"No, Ichigo, don't do it," Urahara said.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"This won't solve anything," Urahara said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked as he pushed Urahara away from him.

"Look, I have lost a lot of friends along the way, but I would have lost a lot more if I acted without thinking," Urahara said.

"So you want me to just let them get away with it?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to think," Urahara said, "You managed to save one life today, but it would be pointless if you lose your own,"

Ichigo held the back of his neck angrily.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but fighting won't make things better," Urahara said, "Those Captains overpowered you and you're lucky to be alive. You would have been in jail, but were lucky enough to be released. Cherish what you have now because fighting for what's lost will only lead to you losing more,"

Ichigo fought back tears and groaned angrily. Ichigo looked at Rukia who looked back at him concernedly.

"Think about your family," Yoruichi said, "They need you back home with them; you have a long life ahead of you,"

Ichigo considered what Urahara and Yoruichi said.

"Fine," Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia, "Let's go home,"

Ichigo and Rukia walked toward the portal and Urahara cut them off.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there," Urahara said, "Remember, the portals will close the second we get in and we're not all running in at the same time. I'll enter this portal with Yoruichi and you open one for you and Rukia,"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"See you soon, Ichigo," Urahara said.

"Bye," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Yoruichi and Urahara entered the portal. The portal closed and Ichigo drew his Zanpakutou. Ichigo held out his Zanpakutou then turned it clockwise like a key.

"Unlock," Ichigo said.

A white portal opened and Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. They held hands and walked into the portal.

* * *

A WHITE portal opened in the sky and loud screams escaped from the portal. Ichigo and Rukia hastily ran out of the portal, nearly tripping. Ichigo looked at the portal and a light shone out of it.

"Oh, crap!" Ichigo yelled as he crossed his arms before his face.

The portal closed and Ichigo gave a sigh of relief.

"Damn, I hate that thing," Ichigo said.

"I know, right?" Rukia said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked around and realized that he was in mid air. Ichigo panicked then realized that he and Rukia were hovering.

"Huh, I kinda thought I'd fall," Ichigo said.

"Shinigami who can fly hover subconsciously when in midair," Rukia said, "Unless they are hurled, then there is no way to balance yourself,"

Ichigo stretched his arms and sighed again.

"Damn, why is that thing always chasing us?" Ichigo asked.

"Dunno, but I like it," Rukia said.

"I thought you said you didn't like it," Ichigo said.

Rukia shrugged and Ichigo frowned. Ichigo and Rukia descending onto a rooftop. Ichigo looked around and it was evening.

"Great, this isn't my place," Ichigo said.

"Well, in that case," Rukia said.

Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back and he instinctively piggybacked her.

"Get moving," Rukia yelled.

Ichigo ran onward.

* * *

ICHIGO opened his bedroom window and Rukia climbed into the room. Ichigo climbed in after her and closed the window. Rukia looked around the room and it was aligned in a way similar to his room in College, just excluding the bathroom. The wardrobe was even similar in size to the one in College.

Ichigo must have a very rigid sense of room alignment, Rukia thought.

"Huh, thought it would be bigger," Rukia said.

"What, it's too small?" Ichigo asked, "You're the one who decided to leave that fancy Sereitei place of yours,"

"Yeah, I knew what I was getting into when I tagged along," Rukia said.

Ichigo turned into his human form and so did Rukia. She wore a vest and skirt with flip flops.

"Wait, how'd you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara invented these when he worked in the Sereitei," Rukia said.

Rukia lowered her collar, revealing a patch on her neck.

"He calls it a Gigai," Rukia said, "It allows Shinigami to turn into humans temporarily for undercover missions in the human world. If it's taken off when the Shinigami is human, they will remain human permanently and it would cause several biological problems,"

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"No one knows; no one's been dumb enough to remove their patch when they're human," Rukia said.

Rukia walked up to the wardrobe and opened it.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm gonna sleep in the wardrobe" Rukia said.

"I can get an extra bed if you want," Ichigo said.

"No, I like it in here, it's cosy." Rukia said.

"Well then," Ichigo said, "Let me get put the mattress in the wardrobe like last time,"

Ichigo walked toward the wardrobe and pulled a mattress out of it.

* * *

ICHIGO slept uneasily beside Rukia. He tossed and turned and sweated heavily. Ichigo turned and lay flat on his back and breathed heavily, nearly hyperventilating.

A hand burst out of Ichigo's chest grabbed the bed sheets beside him. Ichigo woke up, too afraid to scream as an entire arm emerged from his chest. Its skin was white as snow and it had black fingernails. It wore a white kimono with a black under uniform. Despite this, Ichigo did not bleed at all, but he felt unbearable pain.

Another arm emerged from Ichigo's chest gabbed the sheets on his other side. The arms straightened up as a faceless Shinigami emerged from Ichigo's chest. The Shinigami flew out of Ichigo and landed on his gut with so much force that his bed was smashed to pieces. Rukia's limp body fell on the ground and she was still asleep.

The Shinigami bended over and looked Ichigo in the eye. The Shinigami wore a white kimono and black belt and under uniform – a Shinigami's kimono in inverted colours. Its face was completely devoid of features and had white skin, same as its arms.

"Ichigo," The Shinigami spoke in the same unearthly voice Ichigo spoke in when he fought Byakuya, "I'm coming for you,"

The Shinigami's face began to bulge, twist and turn. Cheekbones, a nose and eyes formed out. A mouth, grinning with black teeth, formed out as well. The Shinigami was identical to Ichigo.

"When I come, I will be the king and you'll be the horse," The Shinigami said.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review. Thank you very much for reading.**   



End file.
